Sonic's Adventure
by SnowStar and Pisces
Summary: Sonic has everything, a life, great friends, and a great nemisis...but what if everything wasn't what he thought it was. Warning: Anthro
1. Prologue

**Hey what's up everyone, I decided to take a new turn. I have made only stories about Oc's. So now this one is Oc free, just sonic and mlp and i intend to make more. Enjoy reading this fanfiction. Warning: anthro**

* * *

"Whoo!"

A blue blur sped becoming nothing but a blue streak left behind it.

"Oh yeah! Rolling around at the speed off sound."

Who is this daredevil speed demon? Why, none other than Mobius's one cool blue dude with an attitude. That's right!

"Here comes sonic!" He shouted speeding off a ramp performing ariel tricks letting his heart and feet take him where ever he went. Sonic is a hyperactive hedgehog built on speed, this 5'7 hedgehog is the fastest thing alive when it comes to racing or just running in general. Sonic ended his stunt landing back on the ground heading to mystic ruins.

"Wonder what Tails is up to." Sonic said taking a sharp turn before Tails workshop came into view.

"Probably tinkering with the tornado again." Sonic laughed to himself arriving at the front of the shop. Sonic planted his heels screeching to a stop in front of the door leaving a trail of churned dust behind him.

"Well, he'll be glad to see his old buddy sonic either way." Sonic said opening the door.

"Yo Tails, long time no see-huh?" Sonic walked in and didn't see his two tailed fox Companion.

"Hey, Tails! You here?" Sonic called out, but there was no answer.

"Tails?" Sonic searched around to find him, he looked in the workshop to see if he was inventing something.

"Tails? Where are you buddy? _Not here either._ " sonic kept looking around more and found no sign of his best friend.

"That's weird. Tails usually stays here." Sonic thought, "Maybe he went to station square. " sonic shrugged. He then opened the door and boosted out.

"Well, if Tails isn't in. Maybe Knuckles is around." Sonic said speeding off into the distance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"I can't wait for today's picnic, spike! Do we have everything?" A lavender anthro unicorn said.

"Yep, we got sandwiches, Apples, cupcakes, and a ripe tasty gem just for me." Spike said licking his lips. This anthromorphic dragon stood about 5'0 ft tall wearing his favourite black leather jacket that had an S in the bottom corners with yellow lining going along the zip up. He wore black baggy jeans with a belt holding it up at his waist and was wearing white sneakers.

"Ah, no. Not until we get there."

"Aw, come on Twilight. Just a little nibble." Spike pleaded.

"Sorry Spike." Twilight told him.

"Aw man." He sighed closing the basket.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Twilight said leaving out the door. She was dressed in a short sleeve T-shirt with pink on the sleeves connecting on each side going across the collar. It showed she had a bust, not to large, not too smal. She wore beige short bottoms with purple sneakers. Her mane and tail were sleek dark purple with lighter purple and bright pink streaks going throught them.

"Alright, I wish something exciting would happen though. These passing days get kinda boring." Spike said grabbing the basket.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic...**

* * *

"Knuckles wasn't around either. This is too weird." Sonic said to himself eating a chilli dog.

"Tails wasn't in his workshop, Knuckles wasn't watching the master emerald, even Amy wasn't chasing him around at all. Something is wrong here." Sonic said. He got up and decided where they could be at.

"Hmm, Egghead could have something to do with this. Time to pay a visit." Sonic said gulping down his chilli dog then burning a peelout to Eggmans secret base, sonic boosted breaking the sound barrier performing his signature Sonic Boom. After what seemed like just mere seconds sonic arrived at the base.

"Okay Eggman, let's see if your up to something" sonic said as he snuck through a vent after spindashing through it. After maneuvering throught them, sonic dropped down from one of vent covers. He looked around, no robots were around.

"Eggmans getting low on security or he is too lazy to check." Sonic said blasting down the hallway through the spiral corridors. He zoomed around until he saw a door. He stopped in his tracks and read the sign above it.

"Attention, restricted area to all Eggman personal." Sonic read, paying no mind to it sonic entered it anyway. Curiosity looms over.

"What could Eggman possibly hide.?" Sonic said as he went in and flipped the light switch. The flickered a bit before fully turning on brightly. Sonic shielded his eyes from it and waited for them to adjust to the lighting. He reclaimed his vision and stared at what was before him.

"What the heck!" Sonic shouted as what he saw shocked him beyond belief.

"No way, how is that even possible."

Sonic was staring... at hiself, his body was the exact same as the wonic doppelganger in the pod in front of him. There were wires connecting to it and programming software next to it. Sonic went closer, it read system failure.

"No way, it's probably just another robot." Sonic told himself. He looked up and down on the other "Sonic" and put his hand to his chin.

"At least, that's what I want to think." Sonic said knocking on the glass.

"Hand accessibility online. Please place your hand on the scanner." A robotic voice said. Sonic immediately jumped back from the sudden change in mood. He looked around the room once more before the floor opened up. A handprint identification station then came up out of it.

"What is really going on here." Sonic said walking up to the device. He looked at the scanner and took off his glove and placed his hand down on it.

"Proscessing...identification complete." It said. The hatch then sprayed air whistling as it opened up slowly.

"How does know my handprint?" Sonic said looking at his hand before putting back on his glove. He walked over to the hatch and put his hand near the cracked opening. "Better question...why is it mine?"

Sonic then pulled the hatch up letting the smoke build up pile out of it. He then looked at a dusty metal tag on the hatch cover. He swiped his hand across it clearing it off.

"Sonic "Maurice" hedgehog...huh, guess it is me." Sonic frowned. His whole life, was it really just a lie? Had he really been alone all this time, everyone he knew...they don't exist.

"Tails, Knuckles, Amy...Everyone." Sonic let one tear fall from his eye, he quickly wiped it away.

"No, sonic. They're still friends, even if they aren't real. They've got a place in my heart." Sonic told himself hovering his hand over his chest gripping it tight.

Sonic then focused what was at hand, he picked himself up and looked on "sonic" who was still unmoving.

"Guess it's time to wake up." Sonic said looking at a button that read shutdown. He hovered his hand over it, nervous, shakey. What world would he wake up in? Was there even a world to wake up to? Sonic shook himself.

"No, I need to know. There has to be a reason why I'm In "there"." Sonic said looking at himself. A big grin then snaked its way on his muzzle. He raised his hand high in the air.

"Let's do it, to it!" Sonic shouted slamming down on the button. Within an instant the entire room became a gridline square as every oblect began disappearing I. Pixels. Sonic then took a deep breath. Whatever is waiting outside of this world he had better be prepared. He should be able to do what he does best, no doubt. Running. His capoeira should stick with him, even if it is a fake world.

"Well, lets go on an adventure. This time my own adventure." Sonic said as he began to disappear in pixels, it was slower than the rate the objects disappeared in.

"Humph, after all." Sonic was half disappeared by now, he cocked a cheeky grin.

"The world needs to know, that I'm the fastest thing alive."

"I'm sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic then fully disappeared.

* * *

"Sonic's back baby!"

* * *

 **hey everyone hope you enjoyed the prolouge, remember to leave your thoughts In The reviews and I hope you all have a wonderful week.**

 **Bye~**


	2. A Major problem

**Hello everybody! Glad everyone is liking the new story, i'm gonna bust my hump to make it as good as possible. Now to adress the romantics of this story. It will arrive at a later time, why. Because love needs time to build up on why they love said person or in this case hedgehog. I promise i will do all i can to give you guys the best enjoyment out of these chapters. Enjoy reading the fanfiction, also I am sick. Right now I feel like I was hit by a bus. Nevermind me go ahead and read.**

* * *

"Oh man, I guess sitting in a pod for a long time can really mess up your back." Sonic stretched cracking and popping a few joints and bones.

"They could've at least had cushion inside."

Sonic took a glance around, he seemed to be in an abandoned laboratory. He looked around at his surroundings, there weren't any other pods other than Sonics. He must've been the only one, which only led to the mystery of why he was the only one. Sonic got dizzy as he kept coming up with theories and knocked his head around a bit.

"Ah, no. If I think too much my head will explode." Sonic said placing a finger against forehead.

"Now, to get out of this dump." He said looking for an exit, a set of stairs or something. He finally saw some and walked over to them. He took one step and he heard it creak sending chills up his spine. Quickly he sped up the stairs before they came crashing down in a clutter.

"Ok, not going down there again." Sonic sweatdropped.

He forgot about the stairs and turned his attention to the room he was in. After taking a gander around, he saw it looked like ruins of an old castle after some huge battle.

"How decrepit, this place is dustier than my own dust trails." Sonic said turning more until he saw a pedestal.

"Huh? What's that." He walked over to it and got a closer inspection of it. It seemed to be a shrine to something, there were five spots where it was less dusty than anything else.

"Guess something "was" here. That is a question itself too." sonic said moving away from it.

"Well, i'm tired of this dusty old place. Time to take my leave." Sonic said smacking dust of his fur. He then looked for an exit, he spotted a set of double doors with one of them Completely destroyed. Sonic pushed them open and found himself looking at a forest of vines, trees, and some weird plant life. Especially some blue flowers that had been gathered in a patch. Sonic took note to just avoid them.

"Alright, time for Sonic speed!" Sonic proclaimed boosting forward at breakneck speed. Creating a shock wave as he ran bobbing and weaving through trees. He then spotted a vine and jumped up to meet it. He gripped it and used his momentum to flip himself and started to grind it maintaining balance and his speed.

"This is even better than i thought it would be." Sonic said flipping to other vines that appeared in different patterns along the trees.

"Oh yeah, nothings gonna slow me down!" Sonic shouted as he neared the end of the vine that lead to a cave.

"Aw, over so soon." Sonic said disappointed. He launched of the edge of the vine and landed on something furry. It was dark and the only thing he could see was stars...literally

"Whoa, talk about cool things to discover." Sonic said standing up, "why is it furry though?" Sonic asked himself. Just then a pair of eyes opened up revealing red pupils that glared. Sonic then felt movement which shook his balance and made him fall to the ground flat on his face. The eyes darted toward the hedgehog and he felt heavy breathing over his whole body. Sonic turned and faced the glaring eyes as they show teeth bigger than sonics body alone. He heard claws scratch the ground and huge footsteps making him bounce off the ground. Sonic backed out of the cave as whatever was in the cave followed him outside. The creatures appearance became relevant as it stepped into the light. It was a giant bear that had a purple hue and stars all over it. It stood about...you know what forget how tall it is. Its really fucking huge! Sonic only sat there and stared at the monstrous animal. The bear gave a giant Roar sending wind from it making sonic fly into a tree.

"Okay, this is a "Major" problem." Sonic said smirking. The bear stopped its roar and focused on Sonic. The bear then threw down its claw to stike Sonic.

"Ah Shit."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Over a rock, through the trees, and he we are under the tree." Spiked chimed singing a rhyme.

"Ha ha, nice rhyme." Twilight congratulated. They arrived at a lone tree sitting in the middle of a meadow filled with flowers of variety and of many colors. Roses, daisy's, dandelions, You name it.

"Ah, it's so peaceful." Twilight said taking a deep breath letting the breeze flow past her hair. She felt it whiz by between her fingers and brushed away a strand of stray hair.

"Just like old times, right Twilight." Spike said standing next to her. Twilight tilted her down at the dragon. She was 5'5", 5 inches taller than Spike, he was catching up.

"You've grown up since then, haven't you Spike. Your almost as tall as me." Twilight smiled. Spike turned to her and smiled a big grin.

"All because of you, right. My best friend." He told her. Twilight smiled even more.

"Well duh, your my number one assistant. " she told him giving him a noogie.

"Ah, hey! Twilight, cut it out." Spike laughed trying to get away from her fist digging on his skull.

"Hey, don't do noogies without me."

Twilight and Spike turned to see a light cyan blue anthro Pegasus.

"Rainbow dash, you got here quicker than usual." Twilight said.

"What do you expect, I'm the fastest flyer there is."

This Pegasus is Rainbow dash, she's a spunky girl with a need for speed and the loyalty binding her friends together. The cyan blue pony had a mane and tail that was a variety of colors, a "Rainbow" if you will. She wore a blue and white unzipped sports jacket with a white undershirt and blue and white track pants. Her physique showed she had a little bust. B-cups if you will. She stood a out 5'3" and had built body for athletics. She definitely could sucker punch you into a hospital.

"Well, regardless. Glad you came." Twilight said.

"Huh, you think I'd miss a picnic with you guys. No way." Rainbow dash said fist pumping.

"Dash, you couldn't at least dress well for the picnic."

"Rarity." They all said turning to face a white anthro unicorn.

"Hey, Rarity." Spike said a bit googly eyed staring at her.

"Good to see you all, darlings." She said winking.

Bab bada ba! Meet Rarity, this infamous fashion designer has a height of 5'7" and a very stylish purple mane and tail curled to perfection. Rarity is know for her Generosity, and picky lifestyle when it comes down to it. Rarity was wearing a yellow sun hat with a white blouse that revealed a bit to the imagination, her size is D-cups according to spike. To top it off she had white flip flops. Rarity was certainly a stunning woman.

"Shut up, I don't need to."Rainbow glared at the unicorn fashinota's statement.

"Is it because your a tom boy." Spike said.

"I-that's-its not." They all laughed at her.

"That's not funny." She pouted.

"Its kinda funny." Spike said.

"Ya'll better leave some food for us." A country girl said.

"Are there any apples..." a timid voice said.

"Applejack, Fluttershy. A bit late aren't you." Rainbow dash said as they announced their presence.

"Sorry sugarcubes, bad to convince Fluttershy to come out of her cottage."

This orange Earth anthropic pony is Applejack, she's a rough and tough roudy cowgirl with a height of 5'10". Part of the Apple's family lineage, Applejack works to the bone and gathers apples to sell to the market and when seasons change, they make their famous Apple cider. Applejack wore a brown Stetson, a red flannel shirt tied together in a knot showing her D-cups visibly. They were slightly bigger than Rarity's, and Rarity glared at them. Applejack had tight jeans with her Cow girl boots with the jeans tucked in. Her blonde mane and tail were draped and In a tied bud.

"Sorry." The shy timid anthropic Pegasus apologized.

"It's ok Fluttershy. You came, you broke your own boundaries of your cottage to come here. That just shows how much our friendship mean to everyone. Were glad you made it." Twilight encouraged. Fluttershy smiled.

"Thanks Twilight." She said.

Like cute shy girls? Fluttershy is definitely one major cutie, this shy girl is 5'2" with an affinity for animals and their reaction is the same to her. Her mane and tail was curled and a light pink, she wore a yellow tank top, revealing her c-cups and she had a green skirt with butterflies on the side. Her shoes were pink sneakers.

"Now, we just need to wait on pinkie." Spike said.

"Did someone say Pinkie!" They turned to see their pink party pony, Pinkie pie.

"Hello everypony~ did you guys miss me." Pinkie said sticking her tongue out.

"Speak of the pink!" Rainbow dash said.

"Hee hee~."

* * *

 **Warning: going to try fourth wall break. Tell me if I did well in the reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

Hey what's up Everypony! I'm Pinkie pie, I'm 5'3" and I love PARTIES! A lot boys tell me I have C-cups, I don't what they mean by that though. Ooh, maybe its a new tea cup. Anyway, I'm wearing a pink shirt with party ballons with a short-short jacket over me. I am also wearing white shorts with a pink stripe down the side. My mane and tail are pink and poofy, I'm also an earth pony. Yep that's me, Pinkie pie!

Okay a pony just took my job to describe herself. Well...shit happens.

 **RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!**

"What was that!?" Rarity said.

That sounded like...oh no!" Spike said realizing what roar that was.

 **RRRROOOAAAARRR**

"An "Ursa Major"!" Twilight gasped.

"What!" They all shouted.

 **RRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!**

There!" Spike pointed to Everfree forest where the giant animal was in their sights smashing something in the forest.

"It's attacking something. Could it be another pony?" Fluttershy said hiding behind Applejack.

"Well whatever it is, it is definitely pissed." Rainbow dash said.

"We can't just stand here. We need to get it back in its cave." Twilight said.

"Sorry Twi, were not powerful against something that huge. This all you." Applejack said speaking her honest opinion.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Applejack. Even I know what I can and can't fight." Rainbow said beating herself up for even saying that. But it was true.

"I...understand." Twilight said.

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll go warn everypony and come back to help you in anyway we can. For now its up to you to save ponyville from that "critter"." Applejack told her to reassure that they would be back to help her in some way.

"Thanks Applejack. I trust you." Twilight said hugging her. They let go of each other and went their seperate ways.

"See ya in a bit sugarcube. Come on girls, Spike lets go." Applejack said as they ran to Ponyville. Except Rainbow who flew ahead of them.

"I trust in my friends." Twilight said running in the direction of the Ursa Major. The ursa Major ran out of woods chasing something. It was coming in fast, it blew past her knocking her on the ground. The ursa major got closer with its paws stomping the ground. Twilight looked up and seen the large paw over her stomping down. She closed her eyes and waited for her existence to cease.

"Whoa that was close! Hey are you okay?"

Twilight opened her eyes to see a blue bipedal anthropic hedgehog. He had jade emerald eyes and red running shoes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

"Great, your not hurt. Can you fight?" He said.

"Yes, I can." The hedgehog had her bridal style In his arms and sat her down on her feet.

"Cool, by the way. Names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said facing the Ursa Major.

"Sonic? Huh. Well mine is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle." She said also facing the Major.

"Humph. Alright! let's do this." He cocked a grin. Twilight couldn't help but do the same.

"Right with you." She said

 **RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRDD!**

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all for the support on this story, I am glad you guys liked it. And hey if you guys want to, I'll make a QnA for this story after a few chapters in. Well hope you guys have a wonderful weekend and remember to leave your thoughts in the reviews on how you liked the story. See ya guys.**

 **Bye~**


	3. Magic and Speed!

**Hello everybody I'm not sick anymore, hope you are enjoying the story and really, thank you all for the feedback. hey, once this story is done, put down in the reviews if you would like a sequel or perhaps a trilogy. idk, it's up to you guys. any way, enjoy Reading the fanfiction.**

* * *

"Here we go!" Sonic Shouted charging forward running up the Ursa Majors body

"Whoa! He's pretty fast." Twilight said in amazement.

"Yo! Twilight! Can't do this by myself." Sonic shouted as the giant bear was hitting itself trying to hit the speeding hedgehog.

"Oh! Sorry." Twilight said focusing her horn as it glowed a purple aura.

"It's okay! take your time." sonic said nearing the Ursa's face.

"Hey, Yo Winnie the Pooh!" Sonic said turning around smacking his butt angering the huge monster.

"Try and catch me." He taunted. The Ursa brought it's arm up to smack the hedgehog off it's nose. Sonic quickly jumped up and made the Ursa smack itself.

"Ha! Why are you hitting yourself, haha." Sonic laughed.

 **ROAR!**

"Uh oh, did i make you angry." Sonic looked on as the Ursa's paw came down at him.

"Oh, Crap!" Sonic said as he brought his arms up as an instinctive defense.

"Sonic!" Sonic was quickly pulled away by a strange force causing the Ursa to miss it's target. He looked to see he was being pulled to the ground by Twilight emitting a purple hue.

"Be careful, this isn't exactly a sandbox! You could seriously hurt yourself." She sat him down, "Looks like brute force isn't working."

"Then what should we do?" Sonic asked her. Twilight looked over the Ursa Major and talked to herself formulating a plot to get rid of it and make it go back to it's cave.

"Maybe if i...That's it! Sonic, I have a plan." Twilight said.

"I'm all ears." Sonic said grabbing Twilight Bridal style again as the Ursa's Major's paw came down.

"-But please dodge some attacks." Sonic sighed nearly missing a giant bear stomp on them.

"Right, Sorry." She said scratching her head.

"Okay, what's the plan?" sonic asked.

"I'm going to play a song in his ear." She said.

"Uh, Okay? Not the weirdest plan i heard, But its up there." Sonic said.

"Can you get me up to his ear?" Twilight asked. Sonic just smirked.

"Your talking to me here. I'll get us there in a sonic second." Sonic said boosting up the Ursa's leg and up to it's torso dodging smacks and making it up to his ears. In a sonic second!

"Told you. Now do your thing." Sonic said putting her down.

"I'll distract him, Good luck Twi." He said saluting her falling backwards. She gasped and looked over to see him giving a thumbs as he fell. She softened her expression with a smile.

"You Idiot." She said. She focused on what she had to do at hand.

"You go Twilight." Sonic said to himself. He looked back at the Ursa blowing a raspberry pulling down his eyelid.

"Nyan, Nyan, Can't hit me you stupid bear." he said.

 **ROAR!**

"Whoa dude, you need a breath mint." Sonic said holding his nose. The Ursa took another swipe at Sonic, but missed as he landed on it's paw.

"Gee, You need fingernail clippers dude. I mean Look at these letter openers." The Ursa took another swipe and missed again, Sonic landed on his other paw.

"Man, those are better than barber scissors." Sonic said brushing off quills it nicked off him.

"Yo Twilight! Hows it going." Sonic said dodging another swipe.

"Still Charging." She said sweating beads.

"Okay, let me know what happens when your done." Sonic said clog dancing switching from paw to paw. He was toying with the creature.

"Almost tuned it..." Twilight said straining.

"Twilight, Watch out!"

"Huh?" Twilight looked seeing the Ursa's claws coming at her.

 **SSSSSSCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH(uh, Ripping Sounds).**

"Augh!"

* * *

"Everypony move!"

"An Ursa Major is possibly on its way. This is not a drill, go to the evacuation zone as per precautions." Applejack said calling her voice through a megaphone.

Rainbow dash was getting children from the Schools bringing them over. Fluttershy was gathering her animals and animals from other various stores and homes. Rarity was...well, being a drama queen you could say. Pinkie was handing out cupcakes for citizens to calm down some of the fuss. Spike was carrying a box containing some things very personal to him.

"OK everypony, that should be it. Now let's go help out Twilight." Everyone nodded. Spike put his box under a hole and covered it with a rock and followed after them.

* * *

"Twilight, Nngh...you okay."

Twilight opened her eyes and found herself in ripped clothing that could tear at any moment, but she ignored the clothes and stared at the blue hero who had her in his arms.

"Sonic." She looked at him and saw a gash across his chest.

"Ah, your bleeding!"

"Don't worry about it...Gah! Just finish your plan." Sonic said letting go, the blood dropped from his chest and stained his glove as he was holding it. he let go and stood up properly and got back his cool attitude.

"Don't let this get in the way of others. You can...do this." He said ignoring the pain with a grin. Twilight nodded and charged her spell again, resuming where she left off.

"One more push." She said straining. The Ursa's paw came up once more coming toward them. Sonic didn't have the energy to get them out of there in time, so he quickly grabbed Twilight in an embrace holding her tight so at least she would be safe. The paw came closer and closer, it was like everything was in slow motion.

"I won't let him touch you Twilight, even if it means my life." Sonic thought.

"Now!" The paw came inches away, like five inches from sonic's position.

"Huh? What the-" Sonic was awestruck as a melody met his ears. it was soothing, relaxing, sweet. Like a lullaby, he looked down on Twilight who was half-awake.

"Twilight...This song, it's...it's-"

"Soothing." She said.

"No, I was gonna say boring, but yeah it is." He joked.

"Ha, Sonic you Idiot." She said. Sonic rolled slowly down the Ursa Major's huge body and landed on the ground with Twilight bridal style, again, he sat her down on the ground where they could rest easy. They looked at the Ursa who was yawning and turned it's way around and headed back to the forest it came from. Sonic looked at Twilight.

"How did you know that would work?" He asked her. She smirked at him.

"I've done it before on a small one, an Ursa Minor." She said.

"Humph, your really something. Twilight Sparkle." Sonic winked.

"You are too, Sonic the hedgehog." She winked back. The two shared a laugh. The laughter stifled as Twilight's Clothes ripped to shreds around her. Sonic was looking down at her as her...well, things bounced out and left a wide eyed expression on both their faces. Sonic's nose bled a little after he turned away from a red faced Twilight Desperately trying to cover herself.

"Sorry! I didn't see anything." He exclaimed.

"Oh my Celestia! This is so embarrassing!" She said

"Twilight are You Okay- Oh jeez." Rainbow dash said coming in.

"Rainbow darling why would you run ahead of us-Oh god! Spike don't look!" Rarity said.

"Huh? Wait! Hold on-OW!" Spike screamed as Rarity Scissor handed his eyes.

"My Eyes!"

"Twilight, What happened?" Applejack asked.

"Well...um."

"I think i know! That pervert over there must've done it."

"What!?" Sonic shouted.

"Get away from her you creep." Rainbow said taking charge.

"You get him Rainbow, He needs to learn not to strip girls." Pinkie said.

"Wait. Hold on." Twilight tried to interject, but was unheard. Rainbow reeled her arm back to throw a punch.

"Take this!" Rainbow shouted. Sonics primal instinct kicked in, he dodged her punch and grabbed her her arm. He kicked under her feet knocking her off balance, he then whipped around with his other arm and used it to put her to the ground holding her one arm and head to the ground...in a couple seconds.

"What the-"

"How about no. Wanna think before you act." He said. She tried to escape his grip, but she was in a lock.

"Rainbow. I'm coming." Applejack said coming in with a roundhouse kick. Sonic picked up on this and let go springing back dodging her attack.

"Ugh, you guys are taking this situation out of context."

"Shut up, you had me in a lock." Rainbow complained.

"Only cause you were going to punch me." Sonic said.

"Jeez Twi, some friends. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Twilight, why is he talking to you at all." Rarity said.

"Cause he helped me with the Ursa." Twilight said

"This scrawny guy, helped you. Then what happened to your clothes." Applejack said.

"The Ursa was going to get me." Twilight looked over at sonic who was staring daggers with Rainbow dash.

"That's when sonic came in and saved me. The Ursa nicked my clothes at the last second." She said. Sonic heard his name and looked over with a smile and winked. Twilight smiled back.

"Well Twilight, my stay is done. I'll see you around sonic waved walking away.

"Yeah, good riddance." Rainbow said.

"Wait, what about your wound." Twilight said.

"I'll be fine, I'm sonic, Sonic the...hedgehog..." Sonic fell on his back.

"Sonic!" Twilight ran over to the fallen hedgehog. His breathing was heavy, his chest drenched in blood and the gash was opened more.

"Oh no! Fluttershy, your a medic. Can you help him?" Twilight said. Fluttershy meekly stepped forward and nodded.

"I have medical stuff at my house, we can fix him up there." Twilight said. "Applejack, Rainbow. Can you please carry him." They nodded and picked him up.

"Hang on Sonic. Well fix you up soon." Twilight said staring at him.

"Guys! What about me. Rarity stabbed my eyes...guys?" Spike said slowly following behind them.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you liked the chapter. I'm trying to upload every friday so you all have a weekend to read and stuff. So letting you know a schedule. If not friday then Saturday or Sunday, depending. So as always, if you liked it, leave your thoughts in the review and I hope to make more chapters. You guys are amazing. And hey I am going to stop making some Oc stories mainly because people really don't care for them. So yeah. Anyway see ya!**

 **Bye~**


	4. Update: our first hate comment! :D

**HORRAH! The first hate comment and criticism. Look I'll be honest, I really don't care about those kinds of reviews anymore mainly cause no one wins. I mean all you do is go on a rant on why something you don't like and list reasons on why it is a bad thing. Plus any readers who hate the story, i'm going to say one thing. Don't read it. If you don't like it then go to someone else's story. Why you take the time to criticize me i have no idea. Also just because a description of a character is too long and time wasting to you and you feel the need to get to the point, I did it because I wanted an imagery in readers so the imagination makes a scenario of it in their minds, plus its boring if its just a character with no definition in their own detail. This is my first time responding like this to a review, mainly because to just say what I think about people who rag on others work. Its called fanfiction for a reason after all. Unleashing your imagination. Sorry if everyone is offended by anything I say. I'm not trying to piss people off and if I do I'm sorry. Its not my intention to. Well anyway see ya guys I'll get back to making the next chapter for you all.**

 **Bye~**


	5. Sonic's big day

**Hello everbody! Hope your back for more hedgehog and ponies. Cause thats what your here for...right? Is that what were here for, I kinda got lost for a bit cause I started watching the show over and it. Is. Hilarious. Oh the comedy is definitely dripping in gold. Well I know what your here for so let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

"How's he doing." Twilight said.

"He's fine, he's lucky he got this treated in time." Fluttershy said wrapping the last bandage over sonic's unconscious body.

"Why did he push hiself like that." Twilight thought as she looked at him. He was lying down on a sofa as Fluttershy put a blanket on him and stuck his head on a pillow and put a hot wet rag on his head.

"No, I should be asking the most important question." she thought.

"Who even is he? Why did he just show up out of nowhere?" She said to herself.

"Why are we even helping this guy. Didn't you see what he did to me." Rainbow argued.

"Technically, you attacked him first." Fluttershy said, "plus he helped Twilight with the Ursa Major." She added.

"Well-I-uh." She stopped, she was right and she knew it.

"So what do we do now Twilight?" Spike asked holding an ice bag over his eye glaring at Rarity.

"Oh yes, right. I'll go write a letter to Celestia about our events that have transpired." Twilight said heading up stairs.

"Wonder what the princesses will say." Rarity said.

"Who knows Rares." Applejack said.

"Well, I hope they slam the hammer down on him." Rainbow said.

"Are you holding a Grudge." Spike said.

"No"

"Ooh, then are you holding a party!" Pinkie said.

"No." Rainbow said sighing at her comment.

"Anyway." Spike said, "so how long do you think he'll be sleeping?".

"He should be awake in the morning, he just needs to rest." Fluttershy said.

"Okay spike, send the letter." Twilight said giving him a scroll wrapped with a ribbon around it.

"Okay." He took it and blew a green fire burning the letter away.

"There it goes, what did you send her?" Spike asked.

"I told her about sonic and what happened, and asked what we should do." Twilight told him.

"Oh well, I guess it will be awhile-" Spike then burped up a scroll in green smoke.

"-or now." He said opening it.

"What she say?" Twilight said. Spike cleared his throat.

"Dear Twilight, thank you for telling me of this "sonic" character. You and your friends come to canterlot so I may honor this hero for his deeds." Spike read aloud.

"We're going to Canterlot! I'll go pack my things." A starry-eyed Rarity said going home.

"Well, she's going to pack everything." Rainbow said, "well' see ya guys. Better pack something for this trip." Rainbow said flying out of Twilight's house.

"I'd better head home too Twilight, see ya tomorrow." Applejack said leaving out the door.

"Me too, I'm gonna make treats for everypony."pinkie said bouncing away. Fluttershy looked at Twilight.

"Do you need me to stay over Twilight." She asked, Twilight shook her head.

"You go take care of your animals." She said, Fluttershy nodded.

"Thanks Twilight, have a good night's sleep." She said waving goodbye.

"You too, see you in the morning." Twilight waved back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"sister, did Twilight send another letter of a learnt lesson of friendship." A dark blue anthro alicorn said. She stood about 5'10" with a magical flowing mane and tail containing the beautiful cosmos within. She wore a sleek long black dress, showing her G-cups along with her hourglass figure. This was the Princess of night, Princess Luna.

"No sister, she has told me of a hero who helped her save the citizens of ponyville and herself. She gave him much credit for conquering such a feat." A white anthro alicorn said. Her height was 6'0" with a magical flowing mane and tail that flowed with the bright and lovely colors of a rainbow. She wore a silky white dress revealing her G-cups that were slightly bigger than her sister's, not to mention her sexy figure and her ass. The Princess of Day, Princess Celestia.

"Oh, I wonder if thy is a knight of the land." Luna said.

"We shall be meeting him tomorrow, soon we will know." Celestia said.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

* * *

"nngh...ugh. My head." Sonic said sitting up.

"Where ami now?" Sonic said as he looked around. It looked to see he was in some sort of library with various books arranged on the shelves. He felt the sofa beneath him and held the blanket that was on him. He must've passed out from blood loss.

"Heh he, guess I overworked myself." Sonic thought.

"Oh, your up." Sonic turned his head to see Twilight.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your in my house/library. We took you here to patch you up after the fight with that Ursa Major." She said. Sonic looked down at his bandaged chest and smiled.

"Oh, I see. Thanks." He said standing up, "I owe you one, see you around." Sonic was about to exit when he was stopped.

"Wait! Where are you going." Twilight said.

"I'm leaving, what else." Sonic said.

"You can't! Your meeting with the princesses today." She said.

"Princesses? Oh, great. Royals." Sonic thought, "look Twi, I'm not good with Royalties-gah!"

Twilight was closer than ever giving him the stare of a lifetime.

"Uh, why are you-"

"Your going! Wether you like it or not." She said.

"What!? You can't make me go." Sonic said.

"-but, you just said you owe me one." She said.

"I-uh-um. Crap." Sonic sighed in defeat. He never went back on what he said in his promises and he always gave his word.

"Fine, I'll go." Sonic said.

"Great. Now, we need to get you some clothes." She said.

"What, no way. I draw the line at clothing." Sonic said.

"Well you can't go out looking like that." She frowned.

"Watch me."

* * *

"OK, he's ready." Rarity as a curtain opened up revealing sonic in clothing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sonic said stepping out.

"Aw, but you look so dashing." Twilight said.

Sonic was dressed in a white undershirt with a sleek blue over jacket. He also wore black shorts with a chain hanging from the belt loop and a gold buckle, Rarity also spiced up his shoes so they were shinier and sleeker than before, they were basically brand new.

"I Just can't believe clothes are required by law." Sonic thought.

"Well, as the generous pony i am. I will give these to you, free of charge." Rarity said. Sonic looked at a mirror that was in the room and looked over his self. He smirked as he turned and checked out his new duds. He then began to break dance and was able to move freely as he would without clothes. He ended with a one handed handstand holding his shoe with his free hand. he then flipped back up to vertical standing.

"Thanks. This really fits my style. Thanks...um".

"Rarity darling, And it's no problem. Just my natural talent." She said. Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"I'll say, 10/10." Sonic said, "Now let's go to Canterlot.".

* * *

"-Bout time you guys got here." Rainbow dash said.

"Sorry, a certain hedgehog was being stubborn." Twilight said looking at sonic. sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry, i just never really wore clothes before." Sonic said.

"You mean you were naked all your life." Rarity said.

"That's what fur is for." Sonic smirked. "OK, lets go." Sonic said getting on the train. The others followed behind.

* * *

Sonic walked in and found a seat and plomped down.

"hey, you mind if i sit here." Sonic looked up and seen Twilight.

"Go for it." Sonic smiled. She nodded and sat down beside him.

"Thanks." The others came in and took a seat, Fluttershy sat across from sonic and Twilight with Rarity beside her. Pinkie, Rainbow, Spike, and Applejack sat in a booth over.

"How long till we get to Canterlot." Sonic said.

"About 6-8 hours." Fluttershy said. Sonic looked at her and she made a loud eep and hid behind her mane.

"Well, as long as I'm here."

"May as well catch some Z's." Sonic said putting his arms behind his head and shutting his eyes.

"Yes, it is going to be a long time." Rarity said pulling out a pillow.

"Well, I'm gonna read a book." Twilight said pulling out a book.

"Ugh, it's going to be so boring." Rainbow groaned.

"Just go to sleep then." Applejack lowering her stentson.

"Hmm..." Rainbow sighed sinking into her seat.

 **5 hours later...**

"Zzz...Zzz." sonic snored. Rarity was face deep in a pillow, Fluttershy had fallen asleep against the window, Rainbow was snoring a snot bubble going in and out from her sleeping. Applejack had her arms crossed with Spike leaning on her side. Twilight was leaning on sonic's shoulder snoring a light snore that was just cute. **(kawai (^,^) ).**

 **"** 3..2..1.."

 **HONK!(Quirky horn sounds. \\(*~*)/).**

 **"** Wah!" Everyone yelped as they were disturbed from slumber by an air horn blowing across the room as confetti sprung from party favors all over the place. All of them looked and seen their Pink party pony holding her party horn and smiling.

"Were here!" She shouted. They all glared at the rude awakening that had just transpired and got up from their seats. Sonic stood up and popped some bones and stretching his back. After that he exited the train with spike and the mane 6.

"Whoa!" Sonic said looking outside of the train and finding the huge city and fancy buildings that surrounded the place.

"-And i thought Station square was big and fancy." Sonic thought.

"All right, everypony. Let's find our hotel and put our stuff in a room." Twilight said.

"Then we'll head for the castle." She added.

"Right." They all said.

"Man Twilight, Your very organized. it's almost as if your the princess." Sonic joked.

"No, I'm just a unicorn." She laughed. Sonic walked ahead with his shoulders abroad.

"Hmm, My adventure is kicking off swell. Now all it needs..." Sonic looked back at the 7 friends chatting on.

"Is some friends to share it with. huh, guess i went back on my words." Sonic thought looking up at the castle as it came into view.

"Looks like i'm staying for awhile. Hm, Who knows. All I know is i wanna protect these new friends." Sonic looked back at them.

"Forever."

* * *

 **Hey everyone hope your enjoying the story this far. Honestly it fills my heart with joy, i hope it does the same for you. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and can't wait for more. Leave what you thought in the reviews and I'll see you next week.**

 **Bye~**


	6. Meeting Royalties

**Hello everybody hope you all are enjoying the story. Guess what! I'm 18 now. My birthday was Wednesday may 4th, Yep a full fledged adult with responsibility. Wait that's the opposite of what i want. Oh well, can't win them all. Enough about me, let's just get to the chapter.**

* * *

"Thank you for staying at our hotel. We hope you have a pleasant stay." A pony said giving Twilight the room key.

"Thank you." Twilight said, "Okay let's go stock our stuff." Everyone nodded. They all followed her upstairs pulling their weight of things, except sonic. Sonic followed behind Twilight cause he really couldn't do anything until afterwards. They made it to the room and opened it up. They walked inside and was met with a luxurious sight. Their rooms consisted of a three bedrooms and had a bath house along with a kitchen as well.

"Oh my Stars! It's everything we could ever ask for." Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's definitely accommodations for all of us." Twilight said.

"Well, don't stand there. Explore." Sonic said walking to one of the three bedrooms. The others nodded exploring to their extents. Sonic opened the door walking in and revealed three beds one bunk and one single. Sonic walked over to them before hitting his foot. He looked down and seen a guitar case, curious, Sonic unsnapped the locks and opened it up.

"Whoa!" Sonic looked and seen a guitar, only broken strings all over the place. it was kinda pale in it's color and dirty too.

"Well, Nothing a little spit shine can't fix. I can't believe someone would just leave this." Sonic said putting the guitar in hammer space. Spike walked in and seen the beds and shouted.

"I call top bunk!" He said. Sonic only rolled his eyes at his proclamation. Rainbow dash then walked in and locked eyes with sonic. Sonic stared back before smirking.

"You see something you like skittles." Sonic said. She just looked away and didn't say anything to him. Sonic sighed and ignored her. He walked out of the room.

"Oh my, It's so soft." Sonic heard a sigh of relax. He looked over to see Fluttershy in content with the bed she laid upon, Sonic couldn't help out but chuckle. Fluttershy heard his laughter and looked at him.

"What's so funny." She asked, Sonic stifled his laughter.

"Nothing, your just so content with that bed, it's cute." he said, Fluttershy blushed.

"C-c-cute, m-m-me." She said pressing her fingers together. Sonic just smiled, which, in turn made her smile as well.

"Of course, no joke." Sonic said.

"No jokes! But i love jokes. Do you know one?" Pinkie said appearing before sonic out of nowhere.

"Oh, You like jokes Huh? Well, let's see." Sonic quickly searched his mind for a good joke.

"Oh! Here's one."

"A guy goes to a doctor, The doctor tells him he has 24 hours to live. He said that sucks, The doctor then says. I got worse news, I was supposed to tell you yesterday." Sonic said, it wasn't original, but it was a joke nonetheless.

"Bwhahahaha, I get it! Haha." Pinkie said busting out in laughter.

"Whoa! Oh no!"

Sonic heard crashing and banging in the kitchen and went to check it out. Sonic went in and seen Twilight on the ground rubbing her head with pots and pans on the floor around her with an open cabinet.

"Ow. That hurt." She said. Sonic extended his hand in front of her.

"Are you okay Twi?" He asked. She looked up and saw his hand. She took it as he lifted her up off the ground.

"Yeah, my head just got rattled. Oh no, i made a mess." She said looking at the kitchen havoc. "Well let's clean it up then." Sonic said bending down to pick up a pot, but a purple aura lifted them up off the floor and made sonic face plant. He got back up to see Twilight's aura putting them back in the cabinet.

"Whoa! How'd you do that." Sonic said, Twilight pointed to horn.

"Magic" She said.

"Hmm, not the strangest thing I've seen." Sonic thought.

"Ah. That was refreshing." Rarity said walking out in a bathrobe with Applejack behind her in a towel.

"Yeah, it was mighty relaxing after rustling apple trees for twelve weeks straight." Applejack said.

"Hmm, I could use a bath myself." Sonic said. Twilight looked at a clock in the room.

"No time sonic, we need to meet Celestia now." Twilight said grabbing sonic's arm and dragging him away.

"Ah, hey wait-" The door shut behind them.

"Well, they can go do that. I'm going to pamper myself." Rarity said.

* * *

"Whoa! Twilight slow down. This isn't exactly a race." Sonic said. Twilight stopped.

"Sonic, we can't be late for this. If the princess thinks I'm late She'll- She'll." Sonic grabbed her shoulders.

"Twi, Calm down. It'll be okay. Look we'll go ok, but at least let's walk there or take a cab." Sonic said. Twilight settled down and sonic let go of her.

"Alright, let's go." Twilight nodded and walked along with sonic. "-And hey!" Twilight looked at sonic.

"If she yells at you, Sonic's got your back." He said pointing at himself.

"-But sonic." Twilight was about to say something.

"Don't worry about it Twilight, besides. It'd be my fault anyway.".

"Now let's take a nice walk, Come on." Sonic said walking ahead. Twilight smiled with a slight tinge of heat on her cheeks. "Well. what's the hold up. We waiting on your grandma. Come on Twi." Sonic called to her.

"Right, wait for me." She said giggling.

Sonic and Twilight started walking their way to Celestia's castle in small strides across the sidewalk. Sonic turned to face to Twilight with a grin.

"Now, isn't this nicer." Sonic said, Twilight smiled.

"Yes it is, Thanks sonic." She said

"No problem." He said as they continued down the way cracking jokes and the occasional teasing.

"Halt!"

"Yikes, watch the spear buddy." Sonic said as a spear was being pointed to his face. Two guards stood armored and jacked blocking the entrance to the castle.

"What business do you have with the Princesses." The guards asked. Sonic moved out of the way and Twilight stepped forward.

"Celestia asked us to come to Canterlot, So they could meet him." Twilight said gesturing to sonic who just awkwardly waved.

"Show proof of these arrangements and we shall let you through." They said.

"Here is the letter of said arrangements." Twilight said handing them the scroll. The guards took it and scanned over it, they nodded and gave it back to Twilight.

"Very well miss Sparkle. You two may go ahead." They said as they moved away from the door, Twilight nodded.

"Thank you. You have a good day." She said, "Come on sonic." Sonic followed behind her as they opened the doors. They then walked through the halls with glass windows in the form of pictures, Sonic looked at them and bumped into Twilight.

"Oh sorry Twi, hmm?" Sonic looked as she turned around. Sonic went wide eyed. Twilight turned around, Except...it wasn't her.

"No...it can't..."

"Hey, Sonic. what's wrong?" It was Tails, but, That's impossible. Sonic woke up from a machine where his reality was non-existent. -But tails was standing in front of him.

"T-Tails..."

"Sonic, you look like you see a ghost, even though they are scientifically impossible. It's just an old Pony's tale."

"Huh?!" Sonic woke up in reality, he was staring at one of the glass windows that had some weird amalgamation of parts in one creature.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned to see a worried Twilight, he quickly got his bearings.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just remembered something, don't worry about it." He said giving a dismissive wave.

"Oh, Ok." Twilight said.

"Anyway, let's go meet the princesses." Sonic said walking forward.

"Right..." Twilight still had a worried expression, but shrugged it away and caught up to him.

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle. How is my faithful student." Celestia asked as Twilight entered the room, Twilight bowed before her. Sonic came in behind her still a bit shaken at what happened. Those worries went away when he saw Twilight bowing to the princess from what he assumed. Sonic followed the example and bowed too.

"I have been well, Princess Celestia." She said.

"Oh Tia, are they here." Luna said stepping out.

"Yes luna, it is time we meet the hero who helped save ponyville." Celestia said standing up off her throne.

"Yes your Highness." Twilight said, " This is-" Sonic cut her off as he sped next to Celestia and the wind blew their dresses in a sway.

"Sonic's the name-" He then sped next to Luna.

"-And speeds my game!" He said appearing in front of them again.

"The fastest thing alive, Sonic the hedgehog." He said with his signature pose and smirk.

"So your sonic, the one who helped my pupil save ponyville."

"Yep, that me-ah! Ouch!" Twilight pulled on Sonics cheek with a very aggressive force.

"Sonic, never act like that in the presence of Royal's. It's disrespectful." She said tugging more on his cheek.

"Ah! Twi, let go. Ow! That hurts." Sonic said as pain ensued. Celestia and Luna laughed at the hedgehogs expense.

"My Twilight. I never knew you were a violent pony." Celestia laughed.

"I'll say." Sonic said as she let go of his cheek, he rubbed his cheek til the pain subsided.

"I can guarantee this Sonic the hedgehog. You are always welcome here at the castle." Celestia said.

"Well, thank you princess." Sonic said.

"It is no problem. You are a hero after all." Luna said.

"Stop, your being too nice to me. I'm not that great."

"See sonic, and you didn't want to stick around." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I know. I plan on sticking around." He said.

"Really! I thought you were going to leave." She said.

"What made you change your mind." Celestia said. Sonic looked up at the princesses and smiled.

"I decided the world isn't going anywhere, so I'll spend my days with awesome friends." Sonic said looking back at Twilight.

"I see, Well. Sonic the hedgehog, as ruler of Equestria. I Celestia, am proud to make you an offic citizens of Equestria." She said.

"Thank you princess, I just have one problem." Sonic said.

"What is thy problem." Luna said.

"I'm kinda homeless." sonic sweatdropped.

"Wait, what?" Twilight said, "What happened sonic?"

"I'm just new this civilization, that's all." Sonic said.

"Well, you can stay with me at my library." She said, " Is that alright Celestia."

"Of course Twilight." She nodded.

"Hm, Cool. Thanks Twi. You saved my hide again." Sonic thanked her.

"It's no problem." She smiled

"Well Princesses. It was great meeting you. Thanks for the honors and have a good day." Sonic said saluting them. "Come on Twi, let's head back. Sonic style!" Before Twilight could interject sonic picked her up and boosted out of the castle leaving his sonic wind blowing through the halls.

"He certainly wasn't lying." Luna said trying to hold her dress down.

"Speed is his game." Celestia Finished.

* * *

 **There you go guys, sorry this went up a bit late. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And I can't wait til next time. I am going to take a week break from chapters. I need a little rest. Hope you all have a fantastic weekend.**


	7. A Race of a Lifetime pt 1

**Hello everybody, I am so sorry this is going up late. Its because alot of stuff came up and it was really urgent. My cousin had her apendex removed and my graduation was Saturday. Any way I hope you all like the chapter. Also if you play clash of clans and you enjoy this sort of stuff. Then come on over to my clan sonic bronies. Made especially for everyone you could all share and convulse ideas with each other and make friends with fellow sonic bronies, bronies, or sonic fans.**

 **Now lets get on with this chapter.**

* * *

"Sonic!" Twilight yelled

"What?" Sonic said.

"Explain, why there is mud on my floor." She said pointing to a bunch of mud splashed on the ground.

"Well, the gravity is keeping it there and it kinda looks like dirt." He said.

"Haha, why don't you quit being a smartass and clean it up." She said handing him a mop.

"Aw, but it's no fun if idon't tease you." Sonic said cleaning up "his" mess.

"Why do you act like a little kid sometimes." She said annoyed.

"Cause I like living a carefree lifestyle. I have a saying I kinda go by." He told her.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Live and learn!" Sonic said winking. Twilight just smiled with her hands on her hips.

"Well that does seem like there is a pony who already lives that way." She said.

"Oh really, who?" Sonic asked cleaning up the last spot.

"Yo Twilight, you have the new book!" Rainbow dash said coming through her window.

"Rainbow, there is a door you know." Twilight sighed.

"Sorry, but do you have it." She said all giddy.

"Yes I do, here." Twilight said pulling a book off the shelf.

"Yes! Thx Twi." Rainbow said taking it from her.

"What's go you so excited?" Sonic asked. Rainbow just glared daggers. Sonic just shrugged.

"Oh well, Guess it's just a "dumb" old book." Sonic said intentionally. Twilight heard this and was offended, yet congratulating him for that slick move.

"What did you say!" Rainbow snapped.

"I said dumb. You know stupid, idiotic, and dull." Sonic said agitating the Pegasus even more, "or are you too slow to even comprehend it."

"What was that!" She said butting heads with sonic.

"You heard me! Your. Too. Slow." Sonic said wagging his finger at her.

"I'll show you who's too slow!" Rainbow spat back. "Let's race, then I'll prove to you who is too slow."

"Fine by me, but let's make it more, "interesting"." Sonic said smirking a smug grin.

"Interesting?" Rainbow thought.

"I say we make a bet." Sonic said.

"A bet?" Rainbow said.

"If you win...I'll leave forever. You won't ever have to see me again." Sonic said. Twilight widened her eye's.

"Sonic you can't mean that. You said you were going stay with us." She said. Sonic looked over and smiled.

"Yes, I know, but it's the only way." Sonic said.

"What if you win." Rainbow asked.

"Hm?".

" I said what if you win. What do you want." Rainbow said.

"Hmm, you know. I don't know." Sonic said.

"What do you mean you don't know." Rainbow yelled. Sonic shrugged.

"I'll tell ya what skittles. I will say what I want at the end of the race." Sonic said. Rainbow just stared.

"Deal?" Sonic said extending his hand. Rainbow stared down at it. She extended hers and shook it.

"Deal." She said.

"I can't believe this is happening." Twilight said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Did somebody say race! Finally I can break out my announcement skills." Spike said appearing with a microphone.

"Well if this is gonna be announced then we should have audiences. Right." Sonic said to rainbow dash.

"Yeah, so they can see who's really the fastest." She said as the competition sparked between them.

"I couldn't agree more." Sonic said cracking his knuckles.

"Then tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late." Rainbow told him. Sonic only smirked.

"You got it. See ya then." Sonic said.

"You won't be seeing me tomorrow afternoon." Rainbow said. "Cause I'll be winning this race.".

"Sonic! You idiot." Twilight said punching Sonic in the face. Sending him a few feet back into a spiral.

"Ow! Jeez Twi. All I did was make a bet." Sonic said rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"-and that bet could end up getting you banished. Why can't you think before your mouth speaks." She said.

"It's like I said. Being a thinker isn't my style." Sonic said.

"Well you should think before-"

"It's more your style. Being smart, a planner, and pretty cute when she's mad." Sonic cut her off.

"Oh. Ah!" Twilight immediately turned beet red from his statement.

"Haha, looks like someone is embarrassed-eh!" Sonic then felt an aura that filled the air fear. He looked to see Twilight who was seeing red.

"Now Twi, I know your mad." Sonic was then konked on the head with a book.

"Shut up! I'm going to bed." Twilight said going upstairs. Leaving a hedgehog with a bump on his head on the floor.

"Hm, she totally digs it." Sonics head was then met with another thrown book. "OW! Maybe not.".

"So what are you gonna do if Rainbow dash wins." Spike asked. Sonic got off the floor and looked at the dragon.

"She's not." Sonic said confidently, "as long as I live, I will always be the fastest thing alive." Sonic boasted.

"That's some confidence." Spike said.

"Believe me Spike, I'm not leaving. The day I leave, is the day Twi-" Sonic then fell over.

"Sonic! You okay-oh!" Spike looked and saw he was sleeping peacefully.

"Hm, guess she knocked him out. Wonder what he was gonna say?" Spike said before yawning and going to his bed.

 **The next morning**

"Alright! I'm ready to pump some blood, sweat, and tears." Sonic chanted.

"The only thing you'll be pumping is a suitcase away from here." Rainbow taunted.

"Alright gentlecolts and fillies! Welcome to an all out race between two speed demons of the century! " Spike said through a mic in an air ballon.

"It sure is spike. This competition is a test of will power and speed. Oh man what cake shall I bake for the winner. Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry." Pinkie said getting giddy.

"Oi vey." Spike said.

"I swear, Sonic. You better win this." Twilight thought.

"My, what a fiery competition." Twilight turned and seen Celestia and luna.

"Hello Twilight."

"Celestia! Luna! What are you doing here?" Twilight asked them.

"Simple. We've come to see the race." Luna said.

"Yes, I am most intrigued on how fast sonic can go." Celestia said.

"-but, he'll be banished if he loses." Twilight said.

"You mean, you think he will lose."

"No, that's not it. I just-" Celestia put her hand on Twilight 's shoulder.

"Just believe in him, I'm sure he'll be expecting some supporters. Especially you." Twilight looked at the ground she then nodded.

"Thank you princesses." Twilight turned and ran to the front of the crowd.

"Sonic!" Sonic heard his name and looked to see Twilight.

"Huh?"

"Good luck!" She said. Sonic smirked.

"You got it."

"Are you here to yap or race." Rainbow taunted.

"No...I'm here to win."

"3!"

"Hm, keep thinking that." Rainbow said.

"2!"

"Nah, I pefer to leave my legs to that."

"1!"

"Hope your ready to lose."

"Funny...I was about to say the same." Sonic said.

"GO!"

* * *

 **Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and wanna be back for part two. Remember to leave your thoughts in the reviews and have a fantastic week everyone.**

 **Bye~**


	8. A Race of a Lifetime pt 2

**Hello everybody, hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Anyway's I graduated and am now a full fledged adult. So hope you all enjoy part two. ...and to awesome dude...um, no. Sorry, but this is not that kind of story. So stop asking.**

 **Chapter start!**

* * *

 **(Play Sonic Boom- Crush 40)**

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted as they both boosted forward sending shockwaves from the sudden speed. Sonic pulled ahead gaining a lead in front of Rainbow dash.

"Man, that's fast, but I'll go even faster." Rainbow said as she flapped her hardest and accelerated forward passing by the hedgehog.

"So, feel like your gonna win now." Rainbow said. Sonic just looked at her and smirked a smug grin.

"Who said it was a feeling." Sonic said as he patted her cheek. She quickly smacked his hand away.

"It's a fact skittles. What are we going at, mach 5?" Sonic said as he turned around and ran backwards with the same speed he was going.

"Feels like mach 2 if you ask me." Sonic said yawning.

"Tch, don't get cocky. You still have to win the race." She said speeding ahead.

"Rainbow dash has left sonic in the dust and is pulling ahead with an astounding lead." Spike said from the balloon.

"Yay! Go dashie." Pinkie said.

"Heh heh, time to mend the speed." Sonic said as his feet turned into a figure eight and he caught up exponentially fast. Rainbow saw this and gritted her teeth.

"Grng! Don't you know when you are out of your league." She said. Sonic grinned.

"Funny. You should ask yourself that." Sonic said grinning from ear to ear.

"Speed break!" He shouted boosting forward immediately breaking the sound barrier and a blue ring erupted from its wake. Sonic began going faster than ever out racing the pegasus.

"-And Sonic pulls ahead shattering the sound barrier with the snap of a finger." Spike said snapping his fingers.

"Phew." Twilight sighed a breath of relief.

"My, I must say. He is quite the quickster." Celestia said.

"Yes, thy is one with thine self and is moving in motion of a blue blur." Luna said.

"I just hope he can keep it that way." Twilight said.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow yelled as she flapped faster and faster tucking her body in forming a cone in front of her. Her trail left behind a rainbow.

"This is it." She said as the cone broke and she performed her Sonic rainboom as a ring of a rainbow pulsed out and she took off. She then made her way catching up to sonic in no time. Sonic saw this as she eased up passing him again. She only grinned

"See you at the finish line." She said as they made their way to everfree Forest. She pulled ahead at a steady pace.

"Rainbow dash has passed sonic while performing her Sonic rainboom." Spike said.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Pinkie said.

"Oh great, I jinxed him." Twilight said.

"I wouldn't say that Twilight." Twilight turned to her mentor.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Look closer Twilight sparkle." Luna said. Twilight glanced on the camera that was panned on Sonic. He was...smirking.

"He's smirking, but why." She said.

"Maybe, he is hiding his true speed. To me it seems like he's holding back." Celestia said.

"What?! Holding back." Twilight looked back at the screen.

"What could he be holding back?" She thought.

"So hedgehog, you wanna give up now." Rainbow smirked.

"Humph, you make it sound like your rival's give up easily." Sonic said.

"Well that too bad for you then. I don't know when to quit." Sonic said as they entered the forest.

 **(Play The wicked wild- SEGA sound team.)**

"The competition is heating up down below, they are now maneuvering through everfree forest." Spike said.

"Oh well, your loss." Rainbow gloated as she flew above and below dodging branches and trees blocking their path.

"Hah, let's see him get through those." She looked back to see something unbelievable. Sonic was in a ball acting as a buzzsaw cutting through trees and maintaining speed.

"How many tricks does he have up his sleeve." Rainbow thought.

"Whoa, man. That's enough timber for weeks! Yo skittles, you look astonished. You see something." Sonic taunted her. Rainbow just growled. Sonic then jumped up to the tree vines and began skating on them getting ahead while maintaining his speed.

"See ya later." Sonic said as he skated away. Rainbow watched this and flapped faster to keep with Sonics pace.

"Huh? Wow. You sure are fast." Sonic said as she was at his pace again.

"I gotta admit, she reminds me of shadow." Sonic thought.

"What do you expect. I'm not some rookie." Rainbow said.

"Hm, good. I hate for people to hold back on me. Hell I've been holding back on you." Sonic told her.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "He's been holding back all this time." She thought.

"I think it's time I end this." Sonic said as the forest came to an end.

 **(Play let the speed to mend it- Sonic and the secret of the rings.)**

"Ready!" Sonic said as orbs of light gathered around him.

"What's that?" Rainbow said.

"Sonic seems to be using some sort of power. Wonder what it will do?" Spike said.

"Guess we'll find out." Pinkie said.

"Ah, so that what he was holding back." Celestia said.

"He is going to go to the speed of light." Luna said.

"What? Speed of light." Twilight said staring at the hedgehog.

"Here we!" Sonic began.

"There's only one choice. I have to break my own limit." Rainbow thought. She began flapping and flapping pushing every ounce of energy in her power to go faster.

"Go!" Sonic shattered the barrier of speed and disappeared in a flash of light leaving nothing but a blaze blue streak behind him.

"No! I won't lose. I will surpass my limit. I have to! I need to! RAH!" Rainbow screamed as she boosted forward going the speed of light. She soon caught up to sonic and they were neck and neck.

"Rainbow dash and sonic have both broken the sound barrier and ascended to the speed of light! My eyes can barely keep up with them." Spike chanted.

"Whoa! The colors are so pretty." Pinkie said watching the rainboe hue and blue hue mixing in with each other.

"Rainbow dash has taken the lead, no now Sonics back in front, but rainbow takes first again. Ah, now sonic is number 1. Wah, my heads spinning." Spike said.

"Face it hedgehog. I'm gonna win." Rainbow said.

"Well, seems you don't give up either skittles. I respect that." Sonic said as they neared the finish line.

"But...it's not enogh to beat me!" Sonic said boosting forward with extreme speed. Leaving the pegasus in the dust. Sonic crossed the finish line rainbow came in after. They both came to a stop.

"Sonic is the winner, rainbow came close in second. Give em a roundbof applause everypony." Spike said.

"Sonic you did it!" Twilight said coming in for a hug. Sonic was surprised but stifled and rubbed her head.

"Hehe heh, Twi. Calm down." Sonic said. Rainbow stepped forward head hung down in shame.

"You win...your the fastest." She said clenching her fist.

"If only I just went faster. I could have won." She said.

"So go ahead, what are your demands." She said. Sonic walked forward, everypony was whispering to one another as he closed the gap. Rainbow was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Keep going." He said.

"Huh?" She looked up at the hedgehog.

"Keep going, you almost matched my speed. You broke your own limit to reach the speed of light and you had the determination to beat me. That alone earns my respect. " he told her as he extended his arm.

"I only hope I earn your respect. Not as a rival, but as a friend." He said. Rainbow stared at his hand and was frozen in idleness.

"What is this, why is it...that i feel like he's like me. Simple and carefree. Hm." She thought.

"Fine! Sonic the hedgehog! As of today I will train my hardest to beat you next time. And that time being, we're friends and rivals." She said shaking his hand.

"Agreed. Rainbow dash, when you beat me. I will give up my title as the fastest thing alive." Sonic smirked. They both shot glances of happiness.

"It seems his friendship is infectious." Celestia said.

"I can only think of his adventures ahead of him. I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble." Luna said.

"I doubt it. Then again there are possibility's." Celestia said looking on at the group who had laughing expressions on their faces.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the chapter and will continue with the support. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews and I will see you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	9. Great times at the Gala Pt 1

**Hello everybody, hope your all ready for another chapter. Now i know this is on a thursday and i said i'd upload on friday's, but i just felt like uploading early. Hope you guys don't mind. Also, I am glad to say in the past month the story has reached over 1, 000 views. I can't express how happy that makes me. Not only that your support as well. Thank you guys. Well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Hmm, what to do." Sonic said as he walked through town. He took a couple more steps before coming to a stop on front of a newspaper stand.

"What's happening today?" Sonic said as he looked at the papers headline. "Hm?"

"Grand galloping gala, main event. Princess Celestia hosts this event to greet the ponies from across the land. Along with her, newphew prince blueblood will be attending." Sonic read.

"Hm, seems like a bunch of prissy assholes getting together. Sorry Celestia, not interested." Sonic said crinkling the paper and throwing it in the trash can behind him.

"I'm heading home. There's nothing to do here." Sonic said walking away.

"Sonic..."

"Ah, what?!" Sonic looked across the street to see...Tails!

"Tails!" Sonic said, a carriage then walked past between the two. After passing, Tails was gone. Sonic rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, What the hell. Am I...seeing things. Oh man, that means I'm going crazy." Sonic said as he walked his way home.

"Hey, Twilight. I'm home, huh?" Sonic walked in to see the mane six gathered as if they had been daydreaming. They heard his voice break their trains of thought.

"Ah, sonic. Celestia invited us to the grand galloping gala!" Twilight said excited.

"Oh, really. That's great, hope you all have a good time." Sonic said attempting to leave the room, but a lavender hand stopped him.

"Wait, she asked you and spike to come too." She told him.

"Huh? Me? Sorry, but I'll pass." Sonic said.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Sonic dear, why don't you want to go." Rarity said.

"It's not that I don't enjoy party's. Its the uptight ponies. I can't stand them talking down on ponies in a lower class. Especially if they do it to my friends." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Twilight said.

"Don't worry about us spikes, if anypony messes with anypony. They'll answer to me." Rainbow said.

"Hm, sounds just like you. I get it, you want me to go, but I just don't do things like that." Sonic said.

"Atta boy sonic, us men gotta stick together." Spike said.

"Spike, your still a minor." Sonic said.

"Well, beside that sonic. Please come with us." Twilight said as they all got together doing a puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work." Sonic said. That's when Twilight came in with a move that he didn't expect. She came up close to him chest to chest, lips an inch from each other, and staring into her dark purple eyes. Sonics face got heated.

"Not even for me, Sonic." She said in a seductive tone. Sonic was getting nervous.

"N-n-no." He muttered. She got a look in her eyes that drove Sonics nerve to wall. He was powerless, captivated by her charm.

"Come on sonic, for me." She said getting closer to his lips.

"O-okay." He said.

"Great, then we need to get you dressed." She said as she pulled away quickly and turned with a skip. Sonic stood there frozen, then his senses clicked.

"Hey! That's playing dirty!" Sonic shouted. Twilight only stuck her tounge out at him.

"Grngh! Why I atta, hm. Fine I'll keep to my word. Just don't do that ever again." Sonic said blushing.

"I think somepony's blushing." Applejack said.

"Ack! No I'm not, tch." Sonic said, but the blush on his face said it all.

"You don't need to be embarrassed darling. Were just a couple of women who know how to charm boys like you." Rarity said as they all snickered.

"Humph, whatever...let's just go." Sonic said as the blush slowly faded. Twilight laughed on the inside.

"Now hold on spikes, your not going like that are you?" Rainbow said.

"What? What's wrong with these." Sonic said.

"Um, . At the gala, you have to dress nice or everypony will look down on you even more." Fluttershy said flying beside him. "Not, that you have to or anything."

"Ah, hmm." Sonic looked at the Pegasus with a smile. "Ok, thanks for the warning." He then patted her head to which she enjoyed, but let out another eep and flying behind the others.

"Hm, she reminds me of how cream was. Guess this must be their counterparts or something." Sonic thought.

"Ok, time to dazzle everypony at that gala with exquisite style." Rarity said clasping her together. "Come along now sonic, I have to make measures." She said as she dragged him on her way to her boutique.

"Wait! You mean now!" Sonic said as he was being dragged away.

"But of course." Rarity said taking him away. Twilight's door slammed behind them.

"So Twilight, do you like spikes or something?" Rainbow said.

"Like? As a friend." She said

"No sugarcube, she means do you "like" him." Applejack said in quotations.

"Ah, what would give you that idea." She said.

"Well because what you did to get him to go." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, you know you can't make accusations like that." Twilight said.

"Your right, I'm sorry Twilight." She said. "But, that was funny."

"Yes, yes it was." She said as they laughed together.

* * *

"Can't believe she did that to me." Sonic said as he was being measured by Rarity.

"Well it did work, you can give her that." Rarity said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't fair. Either way, I hope she doesn't do it again." He said.

"I'm sure she won't dear." Rarity said taking a tape measure up and down his body.

"Hm, well. Gotta look good for my performance." Sonic said.

"Performance? What are you talking about." Rarity said.

"Well, before we went to Celestia's castle. I found a nice guitar, busted up though. So I took it and gave it a nice tune up." Sonic told her.

"Oh, so do you like play music." She asked him.

"Yeah, guess you could say it's a hobby." Sonic said.

"So you plan on playing at the gala." She said.

"Maybe, don't know what to sing though." Sonic said as she wrote down his final measures.

"Hm, you'll have to ask our fair princesses if you can." Rarity said.

"I'm sure if I ask nicely." Sonic laughed stepping down streching his legs.

"Well, I'm sure I would love to hear anything you play darling." Rarity told him.

"Thanks Rares, that means a lot." Sonic said scratching his head. Rarity just smiled brightly.

"It's no problem." She said, "it will probably take me a bit to make your suit. So come back in an hour or so."

"Got it, thanks. See you later." Sonic said bowing before dashing away in a blur out of her boutique.

"At least he's nice. All the other guys cut to the chase and just flirt with , Time to get to work." She said taking needles and threads and began sowing.

* * *

"Sister, did you invite the Elements to the gala." Luna asked. Celestia turned to Luna.

"Why of course Luna." Celestia said making preparations for her gala.

"-And sir sonic too." Luna said.

"Yes I did, why?" Celestia said. Luna turned away clasping her hands.

"No reason." She said.

"Ah, oh. I see." Celestia said.

"Well sister, I hope you know I will be busy during the gala." Celestia told her sister. She looked back at her.

"So, you can interact with our guest however you like." Celestia said. A sparkle then twinkled in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you cause trouble ok."

"Yes I know Tia, don't worry about me." Luna said who then went into a daydream.

"Oh dear." Celestia laughed. "If she keeps daydreaming like that I'll be doing most of the work."

"Oh, I can't wait to we meet again." Luna said in her own world.

* * *

"Alright, its finished darling. What do you think." Rarity said as sonic looked at his self in the mirror. He was dressed in a white overshirt with a red bowtie around him. He had black pants and his shoes were sleek black men dress shoes that allowed his feet to breathe.

"Wow. Rares, it looks awesome. I don't know how you do it, but I think I like clothes a little more now. I don't feel like I'm choking either." Sonic said as he flaunted around looking at hiself in the mirror.

"Glad you love it, just let me know what you want and I'll make it for you." She said taking in sonics comment.

"Oh I will. I'll pay you back once I earn enough bits." Sonic said.

"Oh, don't worry about pay. Your one of my friends. This is the least I can do for you. Especially since you never really wore any clothing back in your youth." Rarity told him.

"Uh, are you sure." Sonic said. She nodded.

"Of course." She said. Sonic then hugged the unicorn. This took her by surprise.

"Thank you." He let go and smiled.

"-but I'm paying you back no matter what." Sonic said. Rarity was in awe, but smiled back warmly.

"I'll hold you to it then." She said.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait for more to come. Remember to leave your thoughts in the reviews and hey if you wanna know when new content comes out. You can follow the story or us and that'll let you know when new chapters come out. Anyway hope you guys have a fantastic weekend.**

 **Bye~**


	10. Great times at the Gala Pt 2

**Hello everybody, hope you all are well. Glad you all are enjoying the story. One thing, I am planning on twisting things a bit. So be ready when that stuff goes down. Other than that enjoy the chapter. Also note the mane six will be wearing what they did in the episode the best night ever.**

* * *

"So girls, who's ready for the best night ever." Twilight said.

"We are!" They sung.

"Yay." Sonic and spike said with unenthusiasm. The girls glared at them, but kept their smiling expressions and gushed. Sonic smiled at their giddiness.

"Ok, let's go!" Pinkie said as they walked outside. Sonic followed behind sporting his new dress suit and saw the six ponies entering a carriage with spike. Sonic knew there would be no room for him.

"Hey Twi! I'll meet you guys at the gala." He said.

"Oh, ok. But how are you going to get there?" She asked. Sonic then cocked a grin before he sped off into the starry night to Celestia's castle.

"Of course." Twilight sighed.

* * *

 **Celestia's castle...**

* * *

"Aw yeah. Felt good to strech my legs." Sonic said as he walked up the stairs to the castle before being stopped bu something pointy in his face. Yep, another spear.

"Halt, state your buisness." The guard said. Sonic grabbed the tip of the spear and moved it away from his face.

"I was invited to the gala, by princess Celestia." He told him.

"Do you have any proof of an invite." The guard asked.

"Ah, I have to have proof. Crap." Sonic thought.

"It's okay, he's with me.". The guard and sonic both turned to see princess Luna.

"Princess Luna!" The guard yelped.

"Are you sure, this guy is with you." He said. Luna nodded, she pulled the hedgehog by his arm and brought him in.

"Yes, come now Sir Sonic." Luna said.

"Uh, okay. I guess." Sonic said unsure what was going on. The doors closed behind them.

"Lucky bastard." The guard grunted.

* * *

"Ok, here we are Sonic." Luna said letting him go. Sonic then got a good look at what she was wearing.

Luna was wearing a light blue dress with the same cosmic universe magic running in it along with a moon crescent on her right boob. Her mane was wavey and curled very nicely. She also had an alluring perfume.

"Thanks for the help Luna. I will say, you princesses go all out. You look lovely. " Sonic said.

"Thank you." Luna said. "Eeek, he noticed." Luna thought.

"I must say, you look very dashing tonight as well." She said. Sonic nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "So, where's your sister. " sonic said.

"She's busy at the moment. What is it you want." Luna said.

"Well, I was gonna ask her if she would let me play some music tonight." Sonic said pulling out his guitar.

"Oh, your a musician. Sorry to say but sister has hired a band already. Sadly you can't play. I'm sorry."Luna said.

"No its ok." Sonic said.

"I wish I could do something to help you." Luna told him.

"Well thanks anyway Luna." Sonic smiled. She smiled back. Then the music kicked in and started to play a slow tempo and kept a steady beat.

"Huh? Guess it's dancing time." Sonic said. He then extended his hand out to Luna.

"Care for a dance, M'lady." Sonic said. Luna took it graciously.

"Why of course my good sir." Luna said as the two entertwined into majestic dancing. Then whispers went around.

"Oh my Celestia, is he really dancing with the princess." One woman said.

"Wow, what a lucky son of a bitch." One guy said.

"Isn't that the hedgehog who saved ponyville." Another pony said.

"Yeah, I also heard Celestia recognized his deeds and she invited him here." Somepony else said.

"It seems your the talk of the evening." Luna said.

"Yeah well, its kinda hard to avoid it when you end up dancing with a royal." Sonic said as he twirled her with his finger.

"You have a point there." She said meeting up with him again.

"-but we never really get to have fun with ordinary ponies. Its always bowing and yes princesses." She said.

"Your not like that though, you talk to us as if were old friends." She told him as sonic dipped her down.

"Well, what can I say. I'm a free spirit. I don't care about social status or titles. Ponies are ponies, nopony should be treated differently. That's What I think." Sonic said as he pulled her back up.

"Well sir Sonic, you've certainly earned my respect." She said.

"I'm honored." Sonic smiled.

"Sonic!" Sonic heard his name and turned around to see the mane six. Twilight came up to him with the others behind her.

"So you got in." She said.

"Yeah, thanks to luna here. She knows how to treat a hedgie right." Sonic winked at luna. Luna only laughed.

"Your going to make me blush Sir sonic." Luna said.

"Well its good you made it in." Twilight smiled. Sonic only smiled back a cocky grin.

"I'm glad you guys made it too." Sonic said. "Say where is spike?"

"He's down at some donut pub or something." Rainbow said.

"Oh, well guess he wants to be alone." Sonic said.

"Well, are you going to do darling. Weren't you going to ask the princesses about you playing on stage." Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I got shot down." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Oh, sonic." Twilight said.

"Hey, just cuz I got turned down doesn't bring me down. Now come on lets have fun." Sonic cheered. The group all smiled and cheered with him.

"Make this the best night ever." They shouted. Luna only giggled at their statements.

"Ok, gang go do what you all wanna do. I know you guys were daydreaming on what you wanted to do here so go do it." Sonic told them. The group nodded and went their separate ways. Except Twilight.

"Hm, what's wrong Twilight." Sonic said. "Don't you wanna go do something."

"Well yes, but..." Twilight was hesitant.

"But what?"

"I..."

"There you are sister, come on I need your help with something." Celestia said grabbing her sisters arm and dragging her away.

"Wait what? You said I could do anything and..." the two were gone.

"Hm, weird." Sonic said. "Anyway, what were you going to say Twi?"

"I...its nothing." She said.

"Come on, Twi. Its never nothing." Sonic said. "Just tell me, I won't laugh." Sonic told her.

"Okay...here goes." She said taking a deep breathe. "I was hoping if you would like to dance...with me."

"..." sonic stood there.

"Did I say something wrong." Twilight panicked.

"Idiot." Sonic said. Twilight looked at him.

"You were afraid to ask me that." Sonic said extending his hand to her. "Of course i will, come on. Lets dance the night away."

"Ah, right." Twilight said in a cheerful manner grabbing sonics hand. His hands were warm and they took her in and spun her around. They then moved closer as they waltzed up and down before sonic dipped her and grabbed her waist and lifted her up and then brought her back. Twilight felt exzilerated.

"So, how you feeling now." Sonic said.

"I feel like a free butterfly." She said as sonic spun her again.

"So what are you going to do now." Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"You had something else in mind didn't you." Sonic said.

"I was going to meet up with Celestia and get a chance to talk, but she's busy apparently. So i don't know." She said as sonic and her stopped dancing.

"Get back here and love me!" They heard someone shout. They looked over and seen fluttershy yelling at animals who were running away from her. Her dress was ripped and tattered and there was no front to be seen.,

"Isn't that..." sonic began.

"To think, I actually thought you were a gentleman. I have had enough!"

"That sounded like Rarity." Twilight said.

"Screw you and your academy.".

"That's skittles." Sonic said.

"This party blows, we need more bass."

"That's pinkie." Twilight said.

"Ya'll wouldn't know pie if it bit you in the flank."

"Applejack." Sonic said. The five ponies came in and grouped to sonic and Twilight.

"Let's get out of here." Rarity said rushing out of the building. Sonic looked at Twilight and shrugged his shoulders. He started walking when he tripped over his own feet and fell into someone.

"Ow, sorry about that are you hurt." Sonic looked at who he crashed into and seen a dude.

"Get off me you filthy rat!" He shouted angrily. He pushed sonic off him

"Hey! Watch what you call me or you'll be sorry." Sonic said getting up.

"Oh, i'm so scared. Vermin like shouldn't even exsist. You only sully the land you walk on." He said back taking off a glove and slapping sonic with it.

"Oh that's it buddy." Sonic said as he went for a punch. It happened in slow motion. Sonics punch connected to the guys right side of his jaw as the punch sent the guy flying into someone else. That guy then picked him up and slugged him one which sent a chain of events that got very violent.

"We should get out of here." Twilight said pulling on sonics arm. Sonic nodded and they all ran from the scene.

* * *

"Barkeep, hand me another ice cream." Spike said sulking on the counter.

"I think you had enough son." The bartender said.

"Hey, my friends took off to some gala and abandoned me. I said we could all have a good time here, but nooo." Spike said.

"Spike, if you eat anymore you'll get ice cream nightmares." Spike turned around to see the mane six and sonic.

"Guys! What are you doing here." Spike said.

"That gala really wasn't what it was expected to be. It kinda sucked." Sonic said.

"Yes, and that prince was just too full of himself." Rarity said.

"I'll say, spikes fricken punched the guy." Rainbow said.

"I wish I managed the music and party." Pinkie said.

"I just wanted to play with the animals." Fluttershy said.

"Oh yeah, by the way flutters. Your bare naked in the front." Sonic said handing her his overshirt. Fluttershy looked down and immediately took it and turned a deep crimson.

"I didn't even make a darn bit from my pies." Applejack said.

"It was the worst night ever." Twilight said.

"Are you kidding! That was great." Tehy all turned around and seen princess Celestia.

"Celestia!" They all said.

"Wait, why are you here?" Sonic said.

"I get kinda sick of all these distinct upperclass ponies and the formalities. That was the best thing that ever happened." Celestia told them.

"Huh? Guess you could say. It was the best night ever." Pinkie said. They then all shared a chuckle and ordered some ice cream. Sonic stared out at the window with a smile on his face. Suddenly he saw tails, only thing was. He was...glitching. streching and deforming into pixels it gave sonic a headache just looking at him.

"Um, . are you okay?" Sonic looked away from the window to see Fluttershy with a worried expression. Sonic looked back at the window and saw nothing. He looked back at the Pegasus with a smile.

"Oh, thought I saw something. I'm fine Flutters. Don't worry about me." Sonic said rubbing her head again to which she didn't mind. Sonic then joined the crew for a good round table of laughter.

* * *

 **Well there you go people, hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue the support. Remember to leave your thoughts and reviews and if you wanna get notified when new chapters come up. Follow or fav the story and you'll know asap. Hope you all have a fantastic weekend.**

 **Bye~**


	11. Update

**Sorry everyone, no chapter this week. I kinda have writers block and it sucks. On top of that I have been really tired and a ton of stuff keeps happening and it is throwing for a loop. And also thanks thatoneguy.**

 **Constructive criticism is what I wanted to hear from people since I started fanfiction. Whenever I made the old stories, nobody said anything. This will help me better understand reviewing and emotional buildup. Really sorry about the chapter. Have a fantastic week**


	12. Just a morning run

**Hello everybody, okay I immediately thought of something after I posted update. I went to a therapeutic pool and it felt great. It relaxed my mind and body and I was able to get out of writers block and make a chapter before the weekend is over. So here it is, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Sonic!" Twilight said.

"Sonic!"

"Spike." She called to the Dragon.

"What is it Twilight?" Spike said as he looked up from a book.

"Have you seen Sonic? I woke up and I haven't seen him around." She said as she sat down and pulled a book out with her magic.

"He told me he was going running, said he wanted to stretch his legs." Spike told her as he flipped the page.

"Oh, alright. I guess that's how he unwinds." Twilight said, "I'm sure he won't get into too much trouble."

* * *

"Whoa! Hey cut it out you mangy mutt."

 **Aaaroooooooo!**

"Hey, come on now blues clue. I just wanted to do a morning run." Sonic said as he dodged a claw swipe.

"Why don't you go back to steve." He said dodging another swipe while maintaining his speed. Sonic turned his head looking at the huge wolf made of twigs and branches.

"Damn it, go away." Sonic said as he did a homing attack knocking the wolf back away from him. Sonic did a flip and landed on a nearby branch. The wolf shook off his attack and snarled.

"Back off or I'll turn you into a campfire." Sonic threatened. The wolf then retreated back away from sonic.

"Yeah, that's right. Get rekt wolf." Sonic chanted while smirking to himself.

"Who's the best. Sonic!" Sonic gloated. "Well, I had my run of the morning. Time to head back-" just as sonic was about to take his leave.

"Help me!" He heard someone shout. He flicked his ears in the direction of the cry.

"Huh! Oh no, somepony- someone is in trouble." Sonic said as he ran in the direction of the scream. "I been around these ponies too long." He thought.

"Somepony! Anypony! Help!" Sonic heard as he came closer to the source of trouble. He brushed past a tree and seen a white-grey unicorn. Her mane and tail existed of a light pink mixed with clothes tattered and torn barley to keep anything covered. Something else was on scene, the wolfs made of wood were surrounding her back against a tree, she had a bruise on her forehead, maybe she got into a tussel with one of them. The wolfs were snarling and ready to attack as they reared their legs back and lunged forward.

"AAAAHHHH!" she shrieked. Sonic quickly stepped in and homing attacked the wolf away from her causing him to crash into the other wolves knocking them all off their balance. Sonic turned to the girl.

"Are you okay!" He asked her. She looked at the hedgehog in awe.

"Y-yes, thank you." She said. She then looked past him and seen a wolf come charging at sonic.

"Look out!" She shouted pointing at the wolf. Sonic turned around and stepped back from the attack only for the claw to scratch his left leg. Sonic gritted his teeth from the scratch's inflicted pain, but quickly preformed a roundhouse kick and knocked the wolf back. He grabbed the girls hand and picked her up.

"Come on, we got to get away." Sonic said as he took lead and ran away. Not his usual speed though, since he was scratched he could end up opening the scratch even more if he broke the sound barrier, plus it would endanger the girl as well.

"Where are we gonna go?" The girl said. Sonic looked around as he ran, looking for an escape route from the angry pack of wolves. Sonic looked back as he heard the sounds of the wolves coming from behind them.

"Damn, where's a lumberjack when you need one." Sonic said as he continued to search the area. He looked around one more time and seen a little cave off to the side of them. Sonic veered to it and looked inside before going in. (As from last time he ran into a cave.) He hid inside and waited as the wolves ran past the cave entrance and thier howl's and snarls became nothing but sounds in the distance.

"Phew! That was close." Sonic sighed. He then sat the girl down and popped a squat himself next to her.

"Thank you." The girl said. Sonic looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"No problem, saving damsel's in distress is what I do." He laughed before flinching in pain.

"Ow! Pain." He said grabbing his leg.

"Oh no, your hurt." She said. Sonic cocked a grin.

"Nah, this is nothing-ouch!" He yelped.

"No way its nothing, if that's gets infected it'll be really bad." She said, "we need to treat it right away."

"Uh...okay." sonic said.

"Okay hold still, I should be able to seal the wound with some magic, but its going to hurt." She told him, sonic nodded.

"Okay, here goes." She closed her eyes and began to create an aura around Sonics leg. He felt the pain she had warned him about and balled a fist slamming it against the wall. The girls magic began to seal Sonics scratch. She stopped and opened her eyes back up.

"All done. Don't move for a bit or else it'll open back up. My magic can only seal wounds shut so blood cells can regenerate skin tissue at a faster rate. Sonic looked at her with awe in his eye, speaking of eyes, her were a really jade emerald, just like his only they shimmered and sparkled.

"Thank you." He said, "by the way, I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog."

"What's your name?" He asked her. The girl looked down at the ground before looking back at sonic.

"My name is-"

* * *

"Spike, I'm begining to think sonic should be back by now. Don't you think?" Twilight said.

"He probably went somewhere new to explore. Knowing him and his patience." Spike told her as he was organizing the bookshelves.

"I hope your right spike." Twilight said looking out the window.

* * *

"Wow, that's a cute name." Sonic said, "its not often I hear a name like that."

"Thanks for the compliment, sonic sounds like a cool name." She said back.

"Well i am that." sonic boasted.

"I'm sure you are." She laughed.

"Hey, come on now. Mans gotta have some pride." Sonic told her.

"Hm, your right. Sorry." She giggled in a cute way that sonic found charming.

"So how's your head feeling." Sonic said. She rubbed her bruise before replying back to him.

"It's fine, it should go away in a couple hours." She said.

"Well that's good." Sonic said.

"So what were your doing out here anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I was collecting berries for a new flavor for a little pie shop I run in ponyville." She said.

"Oh, so your a baker." Sonic said.

Mhm hm, now what were you out in everfree forest." She asked him, "hopefully not taking advantage of girls like me to do unspeakable acts." Sonic turned a deep red.

"No! I j-just went for a morning run...that's all." Sonic said avoiding any misunderstandings she would make out of him.

"Well good, there are too many snobs and pigs in Equestria who are only In it for sex and looks." She said.

"Well, I can vouch for that." Sonic thought.

"Well it's getting late, we should head back to ponyville." Sonic said standing up.

"-but what about your wound." She said concerned.

"It's fine now, good as new." Sonic said as he kicked the air checking his leg out.

"Okay, but it'll probably get dark soon." She said.

"Relax, your talking to the fastest thing alive. Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride home." Sonic said pointing to his back. She gave a smile and hopped on.

"Okay "fastest thing alive" prove it." She said in air qoutes.

"Okay, here we go!" Sonic said as he sped out at extreme speed.

* * *

 **ponyville**

* * *

"Wow, that was fast."

"Told you I was the fastest thing alive." Sonic said.

"Well, thanks for saving me sonic the hedgehog." She said. "I shall now return home. Maybe we'll see each other again some time." She said as she walked away.

"Uh, hang on. Wait a second." Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"Hey, I was wondering..." he began.

"Hm, what?" She said cocking her head slightly.

"...you think, I can try your new flavor. You know, when you make it." Sonic said.

"Oh."

"..."

"Of course, I would love it if you did." She smiled.

"Really! Sweet. See you next time. Get home in one piece okay." Sonic said waving bye as he ran the other way.

"You too, sonic the hedgehog." She said waving back.

"Hey, I'm home!" Sonic said as he entered Twilight's house. Sonic walked in and seen a sleeping Twilight on a sofa.

"Huh?" Sonic walked over and shook her a bit, but no answer. Sonic picked Twilight up and took her upstairs. He put her on her bed and tucked her in. He crept out of the room and walked downstairs.

"Man what a day, *yawn*" sonic said, "time for a little shut eye." He said as he crashed down and immediately fell asleep into the sofa.

"Mhmm, pie."

* * *

 **There you go hope you all enjoyed this and had a fantastic weekend. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews. Remember constructive criticism is very helpful, and if you wanna when more chapters come out hit follow or fav it and that get you notified.**

 **Bye~**


	13. A Hedgehog, Unicorn, and a magic book

**Hello everybody, first I want to say, I made a tumblr and a blog. My username is Snow_and_Pisces and the blog is called hedgies and ponies. I created it to try and connect with readers of the stories and hopefully be able to interact with you guys. You can ask me questions or chat with me if you guys want to. You can also ask sonic a question and he'll answer it, but enough with that. Onto the story!**

* * *

"I'm so bored!"

"Nothing exciting has happened in the last 4 weeks." Rainbow complained. She laid lounged on a couch made of fluffy clouds sitting bored out of her mind in her wonderbolt pajamas.

"Maybe I'll go see what Twilights doing." Rainbow said heading to her bathroom.

* * *

"Sonic, have you seen my spell book?" Twilight said.

"Nope." He said lounged on Twilight's sofa.

"Can you help me find it." She said.

"Nope." He said.

"Sonic!" Twilight pouted

"Kidding Twi, man you get mad too easy." Sonic said Standing up.

"Well I wouldn't, if you-"

"Its almost cute." Sonic said.

"C-cute." Twilight blushed.

"I'm joking." Sonic said again.

"Wait! So you don't think I'm cute at all." She said growing angrier than before.

"Wait! I never said that! I was just picking on you." Sonic said trying to defend himself.

"Well what do you think of me." Twilight said.

"Uh, what do I think of you? Lets see..." sonic said thinking in thought. Twilight eagerly waited on a response.

"Well, things I can think off the top of my head. Your smart, your a good hearted pony not to mention pretty, and you have a very sweet scent." Sonic said.

"-and you mean all that?" She said.

"Wouldn't have said if I didn't." Sonic told her.

"I guess so. Now will you help me find the book." She said.

"Of course, we'll find that book in no time flat." Sonic said giving the thumbs up.

"Ok, sure."

"Hm, where could it be. I knew I had awhile ago." Twilight said checkjng her bedside.

"Found it!" Sonic called. Twilight ran to his voice.

"Oh great you found it, I'm so glad-" she walked into the bathroom where sonic had her spell book in one hand and holding his nose with his other.

"I found it in the toilet. So your a bathroom reader huh?" Sonic said. Twilight grew embarrassed and grossed out at the same time.

"Ugh, it smells so bad." She said, "looks like I need to buy another one." Twilight said covering her face. Sonic dropped the book on the floor and it folded open and he Immediately washed his hands.

"Yuck!"

"Twilight!"

"That sounds like rainbow dash." Twilight said leaving the bathroom heading down stairs.

"Rainbow, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Oh you know, being bored. You." Rainbow said

"Found my spell- you know what, you don't wanna know." Twilight said waving it off.

"So is there anything you needed." Twilight said.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were up to." Rainbow shrugged.

"Wah! What the heck!" They heard sonic shout.

"Sonic!" Twilight said.

"Lets go check it out." Rainbow said going upstairs with Twilight following.

"Somebody help me!" They heard from the bathroom.

"What is he doing, taking a massive shit." Rainbow said as they neared the bathroom. They then came to a scene. Sonic was holding onto the door as a force was sucking him. Twilight looked and seen her old spell book levitating and trying to suck sonic in.

"Twilight stop this crazy thing." Sonic shouted

"Sonic! Hang on!" Twilight said reaching her hand out to grab sonics. Sonic reached his hand out as well to grasp hers. They locked hands, Twilight started to pull him out. The vacuum got stornger and sonics gripped slipped from the door Pulling Twilight with him.

"Guys!" Rainbow said grabbing Twilights legs and planting her feet across the doorway flapping her wings trying to pull them out.

"Grngh, jeez how much do you guys weigh." Rainbow said as she kept pulling. Her grip began to slip and she was slowly losing.

"Come on!" Rainbow grunted, "I can't hold on. Ah!" Rainbow lost her grip as the unicorn and hedgehog were sucked in further.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted before they were sucked into the book closing landing on the ground with a thud..

"Twilight! Spikes!" Rainbow shouted.

* * *

 **Hey evryone, this is a cut to a new story seperate from this one. I plan on doing one of the storybook series from sonic, but I don't know which one. So I'll let you guys decide. I say it will probably start on a week after next. So as always leave your thoughts and which game in the reviews. And If you wanna get notified on this stories updates and chpaters hit that follow and fav button and have a fantastic week.**


	14. Story time

**hello everybody, giving you a little meawhile chapter while stuff is happening in the book. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

"They what?"

"Sonic and Twilight got sucked into a book!"

"Rainbow, I think you hit your head to hard on your last stunt." Applejack said as Rainbow pulled her in Twilight's living room.

"I'm not lying AJ. Its true." Rainbow told her. Rainbow then fetched the book and sat down on Twilight's couch.

"I'll show you." Rainbow said opening the book.

"Rainbow, I think you need to check yourself into the hospital." Applejack said sitting down.

"Shut up and look!" Rainbow said showing Applejack the open pages of a book.

"Look Rainbow, I- what the heck?" Applejack looked at what Rainbow dash was showing her.

"That's exactly what I said." Rainbow said. Each page she turned flipped to Sonic and Twilight and a sword, or Fluttershy who was being forward with sonic, but as she kept turning pages.

"The rest of them are blank." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I think they are doing stuff and its appearing in the book." She said.

"Now I can't say I don't believe you." Applejack said placing her hand on her chin.

"Hey where's spike?" She said.

"I don't know?" Rainbow shrugged.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"This is behind the scenes my man." Dev said.

"So you can see everything that happens back from here." Spike said sitting in a chair.

"Yep, though there's one problem." Dev said.

"What's that." Spike said.

"Pinkie keeps stealing my Doritos!" Dev yelled as he seen the pink pony raiding the cabinets.

"What? They're good." Pinkie said.

"Oh." Spike said.

"Here, have a dr pepper." Dev said handing spike the drink. "Your gonna need it."

"Why?" He said.

"Cause this is the only screen time we get until discord."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

*knock knock*

* * *

"Huh? Who could that be?" Applejack said going to the door.

"Probably some pony wanting a book." Rainbow said flipping through pages. Applejack then opened the door.

"Sonic! I got a new pie for you to try." A white grey mare said holding a pie pan. She then looked in the room and seen the Two ponies in front of her.

"Huh? Your not sonic." She said.

"Who are you?" Applejack asked.

"I am a good friend of sonic ever since he helped me in the forest." She told them.

"A friend huh? Well your already here, Come on in." Applejack said going back to Rainbow.

"So where is sonic?" The mare asked.

"He's somewhere You wouldn't believe." Rainbow told her as she kept reading.

"What's that?"

"A magic book, Sonic was sucked in, along with our friend Twilight." Applejack told her.

"Why'd you tell her." Rainbow said.

"Because, if she is a friend of sonics, shouldn't she know what happened to him." Applejack said.

"Ah, yeah I guess so." Rainbow sighed.

"Oh no, is he alright." The mare said worried.

"Yeah, so far the book is showing us events that have happened. Were not sure what could happen to them next." Rainbow said.

"Oh thank goodness." The mare said relieved.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Applejack asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh me, Well I..." the girl said blushing a bit. Applejack saw this.

"Nevermind, your concerned about him. I'll leave it at that." Applejack said waving it off.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **"Now a word from our sponser!"**

* * *

"Have you had trouble farming in your life, just can't get the crops grow."

"Well then you need my patent pending product for your ultimate farming needs."

"Introducing the NOTA-PE-NIS 3000, equipped with all the necessary farming tools you'll ever need."

"I'm Markipony, and my product will guarantee your successful farming lifestyle."

* * *

 **"Back to the show."**

* * *

"Anything yet Rainbow." Applejack said.

"No not yet, they must be resting or something." She said.

"I hope they're alright." The white grey mare said.

"Don't worry about them, Sonic and Twilight can handle themselves. They'll make it back I'm sure." Applejack said reassuring the mare.

"I hope your right." She said.

* * *

 **hey everyone hope that was ok at least. I hope some of you got the reference I put In There, if you didn't. What are you doing with your life. Anyway see you next time.**

 **Bye~**


	15. More reading

"Damn those are huge!" Rainbow shouted.

"If only it was like that in real life, eh Rainbow." Applejack grinned.

"Shut up!" She said turning her head back to the book.

"What's happening now." The grey mare said.

"Sonic got injured." Rainbow told her.

"Is he ok!" She said getting worried.

"Hang on I'll find out in a sec" Rainbow said flicking through pages.

"I do hope he's alright." The mare said.

"By the way girl. What's your name." Applejack asked the pony.

"Oh? My name? Oh, sorry." She said, "guess I should've told you my name."

"It's-"

"Twilight I finished my book, huh?" Fluttershy said coming in the tree library.

"What are you guys doing?" She said going over to them.

"Sonic and Twi got sucked into this book, we know what's happening, but only after a couple minutes." Rainbow explained.

"Oh! Are they ok?" She asked.

"We're about to find out if sonics ok, ah! here-" Rainbow freezed.

"Rainbow? What is it-" Applejack froze as well looking at the book.

"Huh? What happened- oh my!" The grey mare said blushing profusely.

"What? What happened? !" Fluttershy said looking at the book, after looking at it Fluttershy blinked and blushed crimson and steam ran out of her ears and she stammered.

"Wh-w-wha?! Th-t-tha-that's." Before she could muster out words she fainted from overwhelming embarrassment.

"Damn, so bold." Rainbow said.

"Is she ok?" The mare asked them.

"I'm sure she's fine, just give her a few minutes." Applejack said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Wow, so that happened." Spike said.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you watch a lot of anime." Dev said making another script.

"So what about the new girl? What's her name. You keep hiding it a with interruptions from the others." Spike asked.

"That's cause he's waiting for the right moment to put it in." Pinkie said landing in dev's lap causing him a brief pain.

"Yeah, Pinkie. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." Dev grunted as he continued to write the script.

"Aye~" she said.

"Ugh, why is it that you can transcend the fourth wall." Dev said.

"She's not the only one." Deadpool said appearing out of nowhere.

"Deadpool?!" Dev said.

"Wait? Aren't you making another movie." Dev said.

"Yeah, but I said to hell with it and took a break to come visit." Deadpool said.

"Really." Spike said.

"No! I'm here for a brief cameo that the author can't do well at because he sucks at my character script and doesn't know shit."

"Hey! Feeling have been hurt." Dev said.

"Whatever, see you in the next movie." Deadpool said waving goodbye before disappearing.

"Dick." Dev said.

"Yeah, but he's awesome!" Pinkie shouted.

* * *

 **Back to the show...**

* * *

"Hey, she's waking up."

"Flutters, don't go into the light."

"Mhm, oh. What happened? " Fluttershy said.

"You passed out. That's all." Rainbow said.

"Oh, sorry for making you worry." Fluttershy told them.

"Come on girl, get up. There's more happening In the book." Applejack said lifting Fluttershy to her feet.

"Let's see." Rainbow said picking up the book again and opening it.

"They're riding a wagon now." Rainbow said.

"They have wagons?" Applejack said.

"Yep, and fluttershy is sitting next to sonic." Rainbow said looking at the pegasus who just looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, that's a bunch of nothing." Applejack said.

"Hang on, there's more. Sonic been knocked off the wagon." She said.

"What is it with him and trouble." The grey mare said putting on a disappointed expression.

"Now he's being challenged by some black hedgehog." Rainbow said.

"Anything else." Applejack said.

"No that's it, guess he fighting him right now." Rainbow said.

"He'd better win, I came all the way here for him to try a pie and I will not let it go to waste." The mare said crossing her arms in a pout.

"Eh heh, I'm sure he can handle himself fine." Rainbow sweatdropped.

* * *

 **hey guys, just to let you know. I might publish another story in a couple days. I'm still working on the plot for the moment so give me some time. In short that's me saying I'm taking break on sonics adventure for the moment. Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger.**


	16. A nickname revealed

"Rainbow, how long are you gonna hog the bathroom." Applejack knocked.

"Just a few minutes." She said followed by a sound that a woman would say is disgusting.

"Oi!" Applejack said pinching her nose. Out of the corner of her eye she seen the book start flashing. She went over to it and opened it up. She then seen sonic facing off against a black hedgehog in armour.

"Hey guys something's happening. You better get in here." She called to Fluttershy and the other mare.

"Coming." They both said covered in black smoke.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked.

"Crystal was showing me some baking, I kinda messed up the pie though." Fluttershy said scratching her head.

"It wasn't your fault, I never used an oven like that one before so maybe its at fault." Crystal said.

"Well check this out." Applejack said pointing at the book. The three-

"Wait for me!" Rainbow dash said coming out fo the bathroom.

The four! Looked at the pages and saw sonic knocked off his feet by the opposing knight.

"Oh no." They said, they turned the page to see he was saved by Twilight. They sighed in relief.

"Darlings, what are you all doing here. I thought we were going to have lunch today." Rarity said walking in on the four.

"Rares, sonic and Twilight got sucked into this book. They have to go on a quest to get back home" Applejack summarized.

"Right, and I'm the ruler of Equestria. Do you honestly expect me to believe in such a lie. Honestly Applejack." Rarity said.

"But its true Rarity, I saw it happen." Rainbow said.

"I think you hit your head too hard on your last stunt." She said. The book then flashed again. They turned the page and all stared with a blank stare of utter shock.

"What is so interesting about this book anyway- oh heavens! What am I wearing and what's up with my hair!" Rarity cried.

"More importantly, what happened to Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"I don't know, but looks like Rarity pissed her off. It gonna get ugly."

* * *

 **Behind stage...**

"So you finally revealed her name?" Spike said.

"Yes and no." Dev said.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Its not her real name, it more or so her nickname." He said taking a sip of his soda.

"Well hope everyone stays sane until then." Spike said.

"Let's hope so." Dev said.

"Now what?".

"We let the viewers write their thoughts in the reviews. If they wanna stay updated with those 5 and the storybook. They can hit that follow and fav button. I just hope they are enjoying the story so far." Dev said.

"Seems legit." Spike said.


	17. Returning home

**hello everybody, now if your mad about Kow and Moc. Its ok, I understand if you don't want to keep reading this story. I'd be pretty peeved too with an ending like that, but I hope you all will still read this and continue with support and I thank each and every one of you for sticking with me through this story. Any way let's get sonic and Twilight home.**

* * *

Sonic and Twilight were floating through the wormhole that was opened up and dragged them across the plane. Sonic stirred and opened his eyes, he then held his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" sonic said holding his head before looking around, after looking around so much he came acorss Twilight floating next to him, sonic quickly grabbed her bridle style and held her.

"Twilight! Hey wake up." Sonic said as he lightly shook her. Twilight felt it and slowly opened her eyes, waking up she noticed sonic.

"Ah, sonic? What happened?" She asked the blue blur. Sonic shook his head.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Sonic said.

"Oh. I wonder what happened to us." Twilight said, she then noticed Sonic carrying her bridle style and how close she was to him.

"Ah! Sonic, why are you carrying me like this." She said.

"Huh? Well you were floating in this- whatever it is. So I grabbed you and shook you awake." He told her.

"If the others saw this they would get the wrong idea about us." She said getting red in the face.

"Wrong idea?" Sonic said.

"They would think we are dating..." she told the blue blur. At first sonic wasn't phased by this news, but then the second wave hit and made him realize what she said.

"Oh! Sorry." Sonic said blushing lightly.

"Its fine." She said. The Two then saw a flash of light as they neared the end of the worm hole, after seeing it they were engulfed in it.

* * *

"Come on Dash, stop staring at the non existent boobs you have in that book." Applejack said.

"But its not fair, I could get so many fans if I had knockers like those." Rainbow said staring into the book.

"At least you weren't a crazy person. That version of me was horrifying." Rarity said.

"I wish I was that confident." Fluttershy said.

"I wish sonic could taste my pie." Cyrstal said holding up her pie she brought over for sonic. As she that the in Rainbow's hand floated away from her and levitated above in front of them.

"What's happening now?!" Applejack said. The book then flipped pages and a wormhole opened up throwing Sonic and Twilight out of it landing with a thud across the room. The others looked on as they saw their friends sprawled on the floor dizzy.

"We're back." They said dizzily.

"Sonic! Twilight!" They said as they all hugged them from their return.

"Ah! Hey, watch the quills." Sonic said as they were group hugged.

"We're so glad you made it back." Rarity said.

"We thought you guys were lost in there forever." Rainbow said.

"Well, were back now. So stop hugging us." Sonic said trying to break the grip. They all let go and had a laugh as sonic straightened his quills back.

"Sonic." Sonic heard his name and turned to crystal.

"I came over and baked you a pie. Its a new flavor." Crystal said holding up the pie.

"Huh? For me?" Sonic said as he took the pie, he looked at it before he stuck his finger in it and pulling out a sample and tasting it.

"Wow! This is amazing." Sonic said.

"Glad you liked it." She said happily.

"Yeah, its awesome. Thanks." Sonic said taking another bite.

"So what happened?" Applejack asked.

"You know, I don't remember." Sonic said.

"Yeah, me either. I just remember going through a portal and we ended up back here again." Twilight said picking up the book they flew out of. Twilight then held the book up inspecting it.

"Twilight, What happened to your hand." Sonic said noticing a scar on her hand. Twilight took notice of it and dropped the book.

"What the?! Its like my hand was run through." Twilight said, a twinge of pain then hit her hand. Sonic noticed this and ran to her side.

"Hey! you ok!" Sonic said.

"My hand...there's a really sharp pain. It hurts." Twilight said holding her hand.

"Hang on, I'll find some first aid-Augh!" Sonics chest then started to hurt, he then gripped his chest as his heartbeat increased.

"What's happening." sonic said.

"It must be the after effects of the wormhole." Twilight said as her pain subsided. Sonics chest then eased itself.

"Okay, lets try not to go through anymore wormholes then." Sonic said.

"Right, okay. Everypony, we have returned safely. So you all may return to your homes. We need some sleep." Twilight said.

"Okay, Twi. See you tomorrow. Feel better you two." Applejack said leaving out the door.

"Oh alright darlings sleep well, be sure to eat as well. Good night." Rarity said waving goodbye.

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow, sleep well." Rainbow said as she flew away out of Twilight's window.

"I'd wish she wouldn't do that." Twilight said.

"Well, I better get back home. See you sonic, stop by the shop sometime okay." Crystal said waving bye to the blue blur.

"I'll go with you, I need to go home my self." Fluttershy said.

"Sure." She said as they left together. Sonic and Twilight then fell on the couch at the same time.

"Aw man, I'm really tired." Twilight said.

"Yeah, well traveling through a wormhole isn't something we do every day." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey sonic." Twilight started.

"Hm?" Sonic said.

"Ever since I met you, I've been on your crazy adventure's that nearly got us killed." Twilight said laying down on his chest.

"Hey, I didn't make you sign up for them." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, I know. My life wasn't very exciting. Then you came along..." she said dosing off.

"Huh? Twi? Are you okay." Sonic said as her head laid down onto his chest.

"You brought me excitement...I...you..." she said dosing into a slumber.

"Hm? Ah. Heh he. She fell asleep. Good night Twi." Sonic said as he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

 **hey everyone, hope you enjoyed. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you want to stay updated hit that follow and fav button. Soon well get back into the swing of things See you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	18. The Nature of Chaos pt1

**hello everybody, we're back on the wagon. Hope your ready for this Four pt arc. Yep Four. And also I Will be getting back to CHS after this story is finished. So don't worry that will be finished and not abandoned. You also may be wondering why this is going up on wednsday, well let me explain. I am going to be busy busting my hump to work and come home. Cause I need the money to get me settled, but I will be continuing to make chapters so don't fret. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.**

* * *

"..." sonic opened his eyes and was floating in perpetual darkness.

"Sonic!"

"Huh? Twilight?" Sonic looked around and saw nothing.

"Sonic!" He heard her call again.

"Twilight! Where are you?" Sonic said. In the midst of the darkness she walked out to Sonic. Only she wasn't in good shape, she was covered in bruises and scratches

"Twilight. Are you ok-ah!" Sonic was then grabbed by a lion paw restraining his movements.

"What the? What's going on?!" Sonic said struggling to get out of the lion paws grip.

"Twilight! Help." Sonic said.

"No." She said.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

"You did this to me." She then blew away like dust in the wind.

"Twilight! Wait." Sonic shouted as he was being dragged into the darkness. The darkness then formed into a liquid as sonic was dragged through it, it took the air right from him. He could hardly even breathe, he was then surfaced still with the lion paw having a hold of him.

"Ack! Let me go!" Sonic said as he struggled more. He was then nearing a mirror, as he got closer he saw himself in his dark super form. His dark aura and souless eyes smiling wickedly. Dark super sonic then stepped out the mirror and floated up to sonic.

"Accept it." He said reaching into sonics chest. Sonic was no longer in grasp of the lion paw and was being held by dark sonic.

"Gck! Stop..." sonic said as dark sonic raised him up higher.

"This is my body now"

"Ah!"

* * *

"Wah!" Sonic fell off the couch and onto the floor breathing heavily. He looked around and saw everything was all right.

"Whoa! What a weird dream." Sonic said holding his head, sonic then stood up and stretched cracking up some bones. He then sighed in relief.

"Whatever, just a nightmare. I'll just go for a run." Sonic said as he was getting ready to head out the door. He than ran...and fell over.

"What the?" He then tried to run again, he then fell again.

"What's going on?" Sonic said, he tried to go into a jog, but wasn't running his normal speed. It was more of a...well, jog. He stopped in his tracks and went back into the treehouse.

"My speed isn't working, why?" Sonic said scratching his muzzle.

"Looks like there's only one thing to do." Sonic said in a serious tone.

"Twilight!" He whined running up the stairs. He then went see that the unicorn was still in bed. He walked over to her sleeping body and shook her lightly.

"Hey Twi wake up." He said as he shook her body, she moaned.

"No Sonic, your being too rough." She said.

"Eh?"

"Stop, don't shove it in there." She said arching her back.

"What?!" Sonic said getting red in the face. Twilight then reached her hand out and touched Sonics chest. Sonic was red faced and his heart was beating fast.

"Your going to break the bookshelf like this." She cooed. Sonics head exploded out of rising blood pressure.

"Ah, Twi." Sonic said.

"That's not how you put a book on the shelf." She said. Sonic fell over in stupidity.

"Wake up you friggen horse!" He said shaking her wildly. She stirred after the violent shakes sonic was doing. Sonic let go of her after she rose up.

"What is it sonic." She said.

"Twilight there's something wrong with my- Hey, didn't you have a horn before." Sonic said pointing to a spot on his head where her horn resides.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have a horn." She said pointing to her head. Spike then walked in with pancakes and coffee.

"Morning guys." He said walking with a pan.

"Hey spike." They both said.

"Hey Twilight, what happened to your horn." Spike said pointing to a spot on his head.

"You too, is this a prank." Twilight said giving them a cocked eyebrow.

"Here, this might help." Sonic said grabbing a handheld mirror and giving it to the girl.

"There's nothing wrong with my-" she then held the mirror and seen her horn was missing from her head.

"My horn!" She shouted. She then hopped out of bed and paced rapidly back and forth.

"Its gone, why is it gone? There's no way it can be gone its attached to my head for Celestia's sake." She continued to mumble quetstions and answers to herself.

"You know, I kinda thought she would take it better than this." Sonic said as he and spike watched her back and forth.

"Yeah, well you should've seen the time when she time traveled. That was a big paradox in itself. Coffee?" Spike said handing him a cup.

"Sure." Sonic said taking it, "so how long is she going to do this?"

"Give it a couple hours, she'll settle down in a bit." Spike said as they walked away.

* * *

"Come on class this way!" Cheerilee said waving kids over into a secret silo.

"-but." They said but Cheerilee stopped them.

"Stay here and don't come out." She said closing the silo and running away from them.

"What's gonna happen to us?!" Somepony said.

"Are we gonna die." Somepony else said.

"I want my mommy."

"Guys, I'm sorry about earlier." Applebloom said hugging her friends.

"We shouldn't have fought earlier." Sweetie belle said crying.

"Its all our fault." Scootaloo said as the three crusaders were in a neverending embrace to try and comfort each other. In the midst of their hugging, one filly called them out.

"You hear that everypony. They admit it." The entire class turned their attention to the source. Who stood their? It was Diamond Tiara and she was with her friend silver spoon.

"They just admitted this was their fault." Diamond said, "they made this happen to us, they made Ms. Cheerilee abandon us all."

"Yeah, come to think of it. Everything was fine until they were fighting this morning." Somepony said.

"Yeah! They ruined the school trip because of their bickering." Somepony else said.

"What should we do?" Diamond then spoke up.

"I say they should take responsibility, its their fault. So they have to deal with it." Tiara said.

"What?!" The crusaders said.

"Diamond, don't you think that's a bit harsh." Silver spoon said speaking up.

"What?! Whose side are you on? They caused it they get the boot." Diamond fussed.

"That's crazy, they didn't do it on purpose. They were just arguing, that's what friends do." She said taking a stand for the three.

"Oh! So you want to go with them huh." Diamond threatened.

"What if I do!" She spat back. Diamond retracted back for a second, butted heads with her again.

"Then we won't be friends anymore, I hate blank flanks." She shouted.

"So you only hung out with me because I had a cutie mark. Some friend you are." Silver spoon said taking her expensive glasses and throwing them to the ground shattering the lens as the glasses skidded to Diamonds feet. She stood there with her mouth agape.

"I don't ever want to be friends with you anymore. To think I actually followed you around and was your friend. It makes me regret ever talking to you." Silver spoon shouted.

"Silver spoon." The crusaders said

"Get out!" Diamond said. The two ex-friends stared each other down.

"Gladly." She spat leaving out of the silo. Diamond looked at the crusaders.

"You too! Get out." She yelled, the three jumped and left.

"I can't believe Diamond, turning the situation to make us the bad guys." Sweetie belle said.

"Well, she is a bully who'd take any chance to be mean to us." Scootaloo said.

"Well, at least we're together. True we may be trying to survive this chaos, but that doesn't matter to us." Applebloom said.

"Cause we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They sung.

"Um...hey." silver spoon spoke up. The three turned to her.

"I'm sorry." She said bowing her head to them. The three were shocked, but only looked on her with smiles. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Its ok." Applebloom said. Silver spoon perked her head.

"But...I was so mean to you guys before." She said.

"That's ok, you stood up for us when everypony else turned on us." Sweetie belle said.

"Yeah, forgive and forget. That was awesome, Diamond's face was hilarious." Scootaloo said.

"Really? Your going to forgive me just like that. You don't want anything from me?" Silver spoon said.

"No way, why would we. Friends help each other, regardless what they need." Sweetie belle said with smile.

"Except for some guidelines on what they can do." Scootaloo added.

"So don't worry about it, we're friends now." Applebloom said extending her hand to silver spoon. She looked at it and back up to the three who had smiles on their faces. It was contagious as she smiled and shook her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Oh my what a touching scene, I ran out of popcorn for the theatre." A big shadow overshadowed the fillies. Their eyes widened.

"Ah! Run!" Applebloom said as they all took off into the maze of Celestia's garden.

"Oh its so fun when they run. Time to cause mischief."

* * *

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"What is it?" Spike said.

"I just had a shiver run down my spine." Sonic said.

"Ok! I'm calm now, this is no big deal. I don't need my horn to use my magic." Twilight said.

"But isn't it the source of your magic Twi?" Sonic said.

"No, it isn't the source, its more of an amplifier for long lasting spells and powerful ones." She said.

"So what does that mean?" Spike said.

"It means I can fix mine and sonics problem." Twilight said as she began to concentrate. After a few seconds her horn was back on her head where it belonged.

"Ah, ok sonic its your turn. This may sting a bit." She said as her horn charged up.

"Wait what?!" Before sonic knew it he was zapped by Twilight's magic. After spasming out in hilarious ways, sonic was released from the sudden shock.

"I heard of shock therapy, but that Was ridiculous." Sonic said.

"Ok, try running now." Twilight said. Sonic nodded and ran outside with lightning fast speed and zipping right back.

"Yes, my speeds back. Thanks Twi." Sonic said.

"No problem, but that's weird. Why would my horn disappear and your speed be neutralized?" Twilight pondered.

"A bad day?" Spike said.

"I doubt that spikester." Sonic said. Spike's cheek then puffed out before burping up his green flame which then formed into a scroll with an urgent seal on it.

"An urgent letter?" Twilight said.

"Not to mention after the problems this morning." Sonic added.

"Spike open it." Spike did as told an opened the letter after reading it himself he grew a worried expression.

"Uh, guys we got big problems." He said.

To be continued...

* * *

 **hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter and want more. One thing before I end it. My friend Sonnie fifty four has a youtube channel and he is looking for voice actors i will also be starring in one of his vids. So you'll get to hear my terrible voice. So if your interested go to his announcement video and hit the link. In the description. I currently do the art for him too. Anyway. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated hit that follow and fav button. Have a fantastic week everyone.**

 **Bye~**


	19. The Nature of Chaos pt2

"Discord? What the heck is that?" Sonic said as he kept flipping and catching a bit in the air.

"I've heard it before in schools, but I don't know much about it. All I know is it is the bearer of chaos." Twilight said picking books off the shelves.

"What are you gonna do?" Spike said sipping on his coffee.

"Isn't obvious, we need to go Canterlot. I'm sure Celestia will tell us what's happening once we arrive." Twilight said putting the books back on the shelves.

"I hope so, cause me losing my speed. Not cool." Sonic said in a serious matter.

"Are you going to get the others?" Spike asked Twilight. She turns around and looks determined.

"It'll be a start, but yes. After getting everypony else together we'll head to Canterlot." She said going up to her room to get her things and put on her clothes.

"So what do you think Sonic?" Spike asked the blue hedgehog.

"About what?" He asked wondering what Spike was talking about.

"You know, about what could this Discord thing could be." Spike said. Sonic stopped flipping the bit and puts it's back in his pocket as looked at the dragon.

"To be honest, hearing what Twilight said made me wonder. If he is the bringer of chaos, then wouldn't it have been dealt with by Celestia. Considering she is almost a thousand years old and she used those elements of harmony before they were passed on down." Sonic said.

"What are you saying?" the dragon asked.

"This isn't the first time its happened, somewhere along the line, it has done this before." Sonic said.

"Whoa, you thought that through on your own." Spike said.

"Yeah, but hey. Don't listen to me, cause I have no clue what i just said myself. Heh he." Sonic laughed. Thought Twilight looked away a little nervous.

"Well you are actually correct about that." Twilight said nervously as they were leaving the library. Sonic felt a little surprised as he gets out of the library as he sees something in the distance, as he squinted his eyes he saw it was Amy Rose though she just had a blank expression on her face.

"Amy? Wh-" He squinted again as he sees her glitching like Tails. That's when she disappeared into thin air and Sonic was very confused.

"What the heck was that about?" He said looking shocked as he tried rubbing his eyes, Twilight turned to him concerned.

"Sonic are you okay?" She asked worried for him. Sonic turned back to her and rubbed his head.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine Twi, I'm just still a little woozy from that shock therapy you gave me." He said as he ruffled his head a little. Twilight then goes to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then, just remember if there's something wrong let me know. Ok?" She said to Sonic as he nodded. "Good now let's go find the others." She said as walks on ahead and Sonic follows suit with him just looking back to where Amy was and then goes back to walking again.

The two then gathered the rest of the mane six and headed for the train station. After arriving and showing the letter they had gotten, they were let on the train. The train then departed from the station and was on it's way to Canterlot. Sonic had gone into his own cart to relax for a bit as he had his eyes closed.

Though that's when the train made him open his eyes when it used it's whistle. That's when he saw Knuckles and Shadow standing in front of him both having their arms crossed. That's when Sonic fell out of the chair and started backing up.

"Knuckles? Shadow why are you, oh god not again." Knuckles then started to walk towards Sonic. Sonic tried shaking his head thinking it was a dream, but Knuckles was still there.

"Knuckles? Shadow? What's going on, Why am I seeing this?" Sonic was getting a headache that had afflicted him painfully. He grabbed his head and shook away the erie pitch that rung in his ears. He then saw the entire place around him starts warping around him as he just felt pain inside of his mind and began to mumble.

"My friends…" He said looking at the two as they started glitching out like Amy and Tails. "My Adventures…" He held his head as he remembered all the adventures he had with his friends all go into his mind all at once.

Meanwhile in another part of the train, Twilight was reading a book, as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were looking out the windows with Fluttershy frightened from the whole ordeal.

"Rainbow Dash! Rarity was with Spike and was scared at what's happening right now, and Applejack was with Pinkie as she's looking out the windows as well.

"Oh do you see that Applejack it's another one of those pink clouds that rain out chocolate milk!" Pinkie said as she keeps looking.

"Ah see that Pinkie and all that other stuff that's going on!" She said as she's trying to assess the situation.

"Don't worry girls" Twilight says to her friends. "We'll be at Canterlot soon and maybe Celestia will tell us what's going on." Twilight says as she hears a loud noise.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" They all heard. That's when Rarity spoke.

"Dearie me, what was that?" Rarity said as she clutches on her seat.

"It looked to come from the cart Sonic's in." Twilight said as she looks.

"I think you might wanna check on him, Twilight he looks like he's spacing out sometimes." Pinkie Pie said as Twilight nodded as she tries to get to the other train car.

"M-My emotions...My Existence." He felt himself and everything around him spin continuously around the train car as he tried grabbing something to hold as he hyperventilates. "Is this all fake? He said as he looks at his gloved hands.

"A-Am I real, i-is this all real?...WHO AM I?!" Sonic shouted as he feels starts to go crazy.

"Sonic?" Sonic snapped back into reality and everything was normal again. Knuckles and Shadow were nowhere to be seen and his headache subsided and his heart stops pounding. He looked at the door and sees Twilight on the door, She stood with a worried expression.

"Huh? Oh, Twi. Hey, What's up." He said as he sits down on the seat .

"You were shouting something and rocking the cart apparently." She said as she looks at the whole place. "Is everything okay?" She asked the blue blur as she was worried about him, the hedgehog then shook his head and gave a dismissive wave to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, Twilight wasn't buying it. She then took an upfront approach as she walks right up to Sonic.

"You're not fine, somethings bothering you." Twilight said.

"No i'm fine Twi, Really." Sonic said.

"You're lying, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Why do you wanna know so bad, it's not like it matters to you." He said.

"Doesn't matter. DOESN'T MATTER!" She said as she started yelling. Sonic grew alarmed as her tone of voice rose.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter to me?! I'm you're friend Sonic, I care about you. Why can't you tell me what's wrong so I can help you." She said.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" He shouted back as Twilight was alarmed at him swearing and his yelling.

"And besides what makes you think it's fixable, just because of friendship and magic it'll all go away!" He said turning around from her and Twilight looking annoyed from his choice of words.

"No! I just wanna help Sonic. You keep pushing things under the carpet and putting on a fake smile like nothing's wrong. I...I…" She drifted off her sentence as Sonic just placed his finger on her mouth.

.

"I just wanna be left alone right now, Ok?" Sonic told her as he was turned around. Though he didn't hear her step away but felt something on his back and two arms intertwined through his waist.

"Please….tell me, I'm your friend, you can tell me what's your problem." Twilight asked. Sonic just looked away trying to tell her to leave, but eventually he knew he couldn't put it off forever and he also knew Twilight was persistent and wouldn't quit so he started to speak.

"Fine...But this is something everyone has to hear…" He said. Twilight nodded and the two tried to walk back to the cart where the other girls were hanging out though the train stops as they reached their destination.

"Ohheylookwe'realreadyhere,let'sgotoCelestia!" He said like he was Pinkie Pie as he runs off the cart, leaving Twilight just sitting there and just being sad. Rarity came in and seeing Twilight looking sad.

"Is everything okay darling?" She asked. Twilight just looked at where Sonic ran off to and sighed.

"I don't know Rarity. I just don't know." Twilight said. The Mane Six then got off the train and try to go after Sonic.

* * *

With Sonic:

* * *

Sonic was running through the town, but before he ran to Canterlot he heard a voice that sounded too familiar as it said one word in a whisper

"Sonic" It said. This of course got Sonic's attention as he stopped to look around. At first he didn't see anything and was about to run again when the whisper came back, but it got a little louder

"Sonnnniiiiiccccc" It said. Sonic looked around and still didn't see anything. He then heard his name as it was whispered all around like the voice was everywhere. Sonic looked around and wanted it to stop as he got a very huge headache as he falls onto his knees.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic." Is all he could hear eventually Sonic then just screamed.

"MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed as he falls down and squirms on the ground from the pain in his mind. That's when the voice stopped and turned into a sinister laughter.

"Ahahaha, Well. if it isn't my old hedgehog foe. How are you today, you seem like you're stressed."

"Huh?" Sonic looked up and seen nothing, he looked around for the source of the laugh, he seen nothing. The pain then hit again, with twice the power causing him to writhe in agony. He stood on his feet and faced up to see the Death Egg robot. He then goes wide eyed as he looks at it.

"No….nonononono it can't be." Sonic said. "It's not real…. It's not real…. IT'S NOT RRRREEEEEAAALLL!" He screamed so loud practically everyone in Canterlot heard it. This even caught the attention of a strange creature.

"Jeez, can you turn down the screaming? Seriously you" The strange creature said as he floated near the hedgehog as he sees him.

"Wha-what the heck are you?" He said as he was recovering his bearings, as the unknown creature swerves around him.

"The heck am I? The heck are you?" He then teleports to another spot looking at him closely with a magnifying glass. "I think I've never seen a type of bipedal animal that can do that barring dragons and all that."

Sonic then knocked it out of his hand with an annoyed looked on him. "Okay seriously who or what are you?" Sonic asked looking at the creature in front of him.

"I'm Discord, the bringer of chaos and disharmony, are you telling me you've never heard of me?" He said as he get's right up to Sonic's face.

"No, not really." He said sarcastically as his eyes wasn't looking at him, Discord then looked closely at the blue hedgehog as he then had a thought go to his head.

"Wait, you look…...familiar….is your name Jules perchance?" He said scratching his beard. That's when Sonic went wide eyed at this and turned to Discord. "N-N-No." He said shocked. "What the matter with you? You look like you've just seen ghost." Sonic was still frozen with a shocked expression and then mustered up some words.

"H-H-How do you know my father's name?" He asked. Discord then smirked.

"Oh you don't know, how?" He then disappeared as his laugh echoed through his mind. "Well, try and find me if you can, you pincushion and then I'll tell you about your daddy." He said. Sonic then gritted his teeth as he wanted to know what he knew about his father as he runs towards where Discord's voice was heard.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Twilight and the rest of her friends managed to run pass through the chaos ridden city of Canterlot.

"Sonic. Where are you? What's wrong with you? Why can't you tell me." Twilight though as she and get into the castle and go into the hallways and see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princesses, we came immediately. What's the matter? What's going on outside!" She said her and the others bowing their heads. Celestia and Luna then turned and

"My dear Twilight, it seems that disaster has struck Equestria again." She said as Luna nodded. "Indeed HE has returned." Luna said also as Rainbow Dash was confused as to what she said.

"Wait who's returned?!" Rainbow asked. Celestia and Luna looked at each other and gave out an expression that made the main six worry. "It's…..Discord he's returned." Everyone then made a gasp as Celestia.

"Wait who's Discord?" Applejack asked as she was confused.

"Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony." She then stood. As Luna continued what she was saying.

"Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Tia and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone." She said. "We've tried to get the Elements of Harmony for you girls but they've gone missing. Clearly the work of DIscord." Celestia said as she The girls then looked at each other after hearing this, but right before anything else was said about Discord Twilight looked around and noticed Sonic was still nowhere to be found.

"Wait hold on… Princess Celestia did Sonic ever come here?" She asked. Celestia looked towards her student and shook her head.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't seen him at all. Why do you ask?" She asks as Twilight just looked a little down.

"Well, Sonic's been acting strange lately and I was hoping he would at least be here, but now I have a horrible feeling something happen to him." She said. Everyone was a little worried for their friend and didn't know what to think.

"Maybe, he's off doing something else?" Pinkie said trying figure out where the blue hedgehog went. "But where could he have gone?" Twilight asked while everybody was curious. That's when a Sonic boom could be heard. They all turned to see something speed by the castle.

"That must be Sonic! It must be!" Pinkie said as she pointed at the passing blur.

"Where is he going?" Rainbow Dash asked as it headed behind the castle.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Twilight said. They then looked to see where the blue streak was heading to.

"It seems Sonic's heading to the castle gardens, you better hurry and catch up with him and try and find Discord, maybe he'll know where he's hidden them." Celestia said as she pointed to the gardens.

"Right! Come on girls!" Twilight said as she and the others went down the hallway. Until they've seen somebody coming from the direction they were heading to.

"Somebody, please help me!" The pony said as she was yelling out loud to try and see if somebody to hear. Twilight and the others hear her plea as they approach her. Until Applejack and Rarity recognized who that was.

"Wait aren't you our little sisters teacher Cheerilee?" She asked. While the pony teacher was catching her breath.

"Yes, yes I am. Please we need your help" She said

"Calm yourself Mrs. Cheerilee now tell us what has happened?" Luna asked. Cheerilee then explain. "Well we were out on a field trip until some weird creature came out of nowhere and started doing weird things and started putting the children in danger."

"Wait where's did the rest of your class go?" Rarity asked the teacher.

"I managed to hide them in a silo near here and I left them there to get help, and when I came back four of my student's were gone!"

"Do you know which ones left?" Twilight asked as she was worried.

"Well, they were Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon were the ones that left the silo." She said remembering their names. At the mention of the four, Diamond Tiara looked away and to the ground. The minute she finished saying their names, Applejack, Rarity and also Rainbow Dash started to feel worried about them with Applejack just grabbing Cheerilee by her by collar.

"Are you telling me my little sis and her friends are out there alone with some chaos deity out there chasing them?!" Applejack said looking like she was about to blow a gasket.

"I don't know of any deity, but if you're talking about that thing that attacked us then yes." She said as calmily as she could of.

"Well we need to find them fast, who knows what kind of danger my dear sister and the other must be in!" Rarity interjected as Twilight managed to calm both of them down.

'Okay the nearest place they could of gone is the garden maze over there all six of us will split up and search for them like that to cover more ground ok?" She said with the plan, the other five nodded. "Right!" They all said as they went into the maze with Celestia, Luna, and Cheerilee all seeing them go on.

"Good luck Twilight I hope you succeed in finding the Elements along with the children, and Sonic. Equestria is in you and your friends hands." She thought to herself as the sky was darkened.

To be continued…

* * *

Snow and Pisces: there you have it guys, pt 2 of this arc. Now i didn't do this alone. I had some help. Guys introduce yourselves.

NSH: Hey guys NSH. I want to say thanks to SAP for letting me come and help oh and I'm not the only one.

TOG: Hey guys, he also asked me to help him with this arc, this will go great I think.

Snow and Pisces: are you kidding, this is going to be epic. I can't wait to make more with you guys. Before we go, any last thoughts.

NSH: Yeah I would like to say there is something familiar about this chapter, but I won't say. Also I hope the next chapter goes well.

TOG: Well it has to we're the ones writing it! And yeah we won't say what this is similar to later down the line .

Snow and Pisces: Ok, thanks for the help guys, and as always you guys, the audience. Write what you thought about this chapter in the Reviews, and if you wanna stay updated, hit that follow and fav button. Also don't forget to check out these guys stories as well. They are great authors and i'm glad i asked them to help me. They deserve credit where it's due. Anyways, see you next time.

NSH & TOG: Bye!


	20. The Nature of Chaos pt3

"Come on, where the heck is he?" Sonic said as he was moving through the grass maze steering from every corner trying to find Discord.

"He's gotta be here somewhere, he has to know my past or what I am." Sonic said as his run slowed down into a steady pace.

"I need to know, it's my only way of knowing who i truly am." he said.

"Who you truly are, that's a laugh. I had no idea you were a comedian, Mr. Hedgehog." Discord said.

"Grngh! Where are you! Show yourself! I'm done playing this stupid hide 'n' seek game." he said demanding discord show himself.

"My dear boy, then it wouldn't be a game. I told you, you need to find me first." discord said as he laughed.

"Damn." Sonic cursed.

"Ah ah ah, foul mouths get bars of soap." he said.

"What?" before Sonic knew it he was drowned in soap bars. He dug out of the pile that smothered him and continued his run to find him.

"To be honest, i'm getting bored. Say, i have an idea." Discord began. Sonic kept turning corners trying to find the chaos being.

"Let's tell a story." He said.

"A story?" Sonic asked curiously

"Yes, it goes a little like this." Discord said clearing his throat as he puffed up a rocking chair and held a book in his hands as he begun reading.

"Once upon a time it all started with a grown up hedgehog by the name of Jules and his son Maurice they were such a great father and son they went on picnics together, he read him stories about the world. Oh how he loved it." Sonic was trying to ignore him.

"No, he's lying, my dad died when I was 6. I don't recall any of this, but then again I don't even know what's my past anymore." That's when Discord continued. "...And then they lived happily ever after." He then slammed the book shut and got up from his chair. "Well does that answer your question?" He jokingly said as

"No all it did was bore me half to death."He said as he faked a yawn as Discord just frowned. "Well excuse me hedgehog! I put hard work putting this book together." He says as he has the books in his hands.

Sonic then had enough of his tricks and just grabs hims. "Okay freakzoid, I've just had enough of your tricks, tell me what I am! I want ANSWERS!" He said as Discord then gives off the biggest grin he could muster.

"Oh you want the truth huh, well then fine I'll give you the truth." He then gets out of his grip and then put his animal finger on his head. "I'LL GIVE THE FULL TRUTH!"

As he did that Sonic felt a surge of memories go up to his head. "What is this? What are these images in my mind, I can't- I don't understand this " He then fell down the floor and held his head.

"I'll let you deal with those things, I have some chaos to do!" He said as let floated away from Sonic. "Ta-Ta!" He then disappeared from him.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He screamed in his head as he tried copying the pain he was dealing.

As the screaming happened Twilight heard this and knew exactly who it was.

"Sonic!" She said to herself. The others then turned to her as she spoke.

"Hey is everything okay Twilight?" Applejack asked. That's when Twilight turned in the direction the scream was coming from.

"Come on girls. This way." She said. The five looked at each other confused, but then took off in the direction Twilight was heading

"Stop it...It's too much...are these my memories. AUGH!" Sonic screamed as he grunted and growled. His dark cobalt blue disappearing slowly.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" he shouted as his pupils started to fade, but that's when he heard something that he knew was real.

"SONIC!" He then turned to see Twilight running towards him and that's when he started to calm down.

"T-T-Twilight." His color and pupils returned as Twilight approached him.

"What are you doing here Sonic, What happened?" She asked. Sonic looked away.

"Nothing Twilight…. Nothing at all." The others came up as Sonic got off his feet.

"Then why are you layin on the grass like that?" Rainbow Dash as the hedgehog as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"I….was taking a nap?" He said trying mask his lie, though Applejack answered.

"Hm, I think that's a load a baloney, that's for sure." She said turning away from him with the other girls replying with 'Yeah' agreeing with her that Sonic was obviously lying. Twilight on the other hand though was sick of hearing his lies and spoke up.

"Really? You know Sonic I have had about enough of your lies. You need to tell me, no us what is going on." She said as she pointed to the others. Sonic was still not making eye contact as he was on his feet. He then turned his back to her.

"It's none of your concern now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go look for Discord." He said. Twilight though was starting to get angry and teleported right in front of Sonic. "WHY? What is it about Discord that is so important?" She asked. Sonic just looked at her and kept his mouth quiet. That's when Twilight took the hint.

"Fine, if you're not gonna tell the truth, then you're staying here. Come on girls." Twilight said as she motioned at her friends to follow, but that's when Sonic wanted to argue.

"Hey who said you were the boss of me. Look Twi I need to-" Sonic was cut off when Twilight slammed her foot down and cause some magic sparks to fly spooking everyone. Fluttershy was holding her mouth with her hands, Sonic was just wide eyed as he looked at Twilight, while the others just looked like they just saw a ghost. Twilight then spoke in a loud tone.

"YOUR STAYING HERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She yelled. That's when Sonic smirked.

"Well I'm not and you can't stop me." Sonic said as he walked away. Twilight then used her magic to lift Sonic up and throw him back a bit. He recovered as he stood on two feet. He then looked at Twilight as she spoke.

"Stay down Sonic." Sonic however was stubborn as he got up. He then started to spindash and tried to blow past Twilight, but Twilight deflected him back. Sonic then growls as he runs back for a bit and then uses his boost ability to try and jump over her shield, but Twilight let the barrier go as she then used her magic and blow some strong wind knocking him back into a stand with a sculpture on it. Sonic grunted as he started to stand up.

"SONIC STAY DOWN!" Twilight yelled again readying for Sonic.

"I can't, I have to see Discord." He said. Twilight then yelled again with the same question.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU NEED TO SEE HIM?" She yelled. Sonic eventually broke.

"BECAUSE HE MAY KNOW WHO OR WHAT I AM AND HE KNOWS WHO MY FATHER WAS!" Sonic yelled back with tears of anger and sadness on his face.

"What?" Twilight said softening her anger.

"Discord, he knew my father... And he may have the answers to what I am. Look, I'm not sure what's real or not real anymore." He stood there as the tears started to fall from his face.

Growing up I thought I lived on a completely different world, I had friends, and we all went on adventures together, but…" He stopped as he took a minute to say what he wanted.

"But then, I find out it was all fake. I didn't let it get to me before, but now I keep seeing images of my friends glitching out everywhere and flashes of memories and I just don't know." He said as he punched the ground with a few more tears in his eyes.

"I just don't know…". The Mane Six then looked at each other and felt sorry for Sonic. That's when Sonic wiped away the tears and looked at them. "...Listen I'm sorry, but I have to go and you can't stop me. I need to know the truth and I won't give up til I find it." He said as he was walking past the Mane Five that's when Twilight got in front of him. Sonic was about to launch into a running stance when Twilight just hugged him. Sonic was caught by surprise by her actions as she hugged him in a tight embrace.

"I understand Sonic really, but after hearing this…. Just please. I don't want to see you get hurt or worse. Please just stay here out of Discords sight okay?" She asked. What she figured was that Discord was using Sonic's memories against him and she knew if she let him go after Discord it would be bad news.

Sonic wanted to argue, but could see Twilight was showing signs of being concern. Sonic then nodded. Twilight nodded back as she released him. She motioned to the others and they were all heading forward, but before they left Twilight turned to Sonic. "I promise we'll be careful. Just go back to Celestia and Luna. Once this is all over we'll help you figure this out. I Pinkie Promise." She said.

She then did the motions for the promise as Sonic smirked. He knew from Pinkie that no one ever breaks a Pinkie promise and gave a thumbs up. Twilight then left and Sonic stood there for a while and then he grunts and hears Discord's laughter coming from another way. He then looks in the direction where the mane six went and then at the path where Discords laughter could be heard. He looks at both paths for a bit and sighs

Sorry Twilight, but I need answers. I hope you can forgive me later. Sonic said as he runs down the path Discord's laughter was on. As he runs through the maze, he spies Discord right up above a part in the maze. Sonic growled as he makes it to a wide space in the maze where he knows he spotted Discord from there and tried to get to him. Discord noticed this and smirked. Sonic then had a thought

"Alright you child's nightmare, you're gonna give me the full story!" He thought as he looked around, but then his brain starts to hurt and he hears voices. It was his friends. First it was Tails, then Amy, then Knuckles, and one by one more voices popped up saying things that were familiar to Sonic. Sonic squeezed his head tight and screamed.

"AUGH! MAKE IT STOP!" He yelled. That's when the voices suddenly stop. Sonic then let go of his head and looked around breathing heavily. He then hears something coming his way. He gets in a fighting stance in case it was someone else and calls out.

"Who's there?" He asked. That's when the mystery person smirked as he walked in.

"Whoa now you need to relax kid. Is this anyway of treating your father?" He asked. Sonic just looked forward at the person in disbelief.

"Dad?!" Sonic saw his father walking towards him, and then putting his arm around his shoulder.

"What's the matter son, you don't recognize your old man?" He said to him

"What are you doing here, I thought you were dead?" Sonic said. His dad then stepped away from Sonic and walked towards a pond and looks at it.

"Dead? Oh no, that's what everyone thought." He said as Sonic sighed in relief.

"But I will say one thing." He said as he turned to Sonic. "What is it?" Sonic asked his father as he walked up to him.

"I never really loved you." He said without any remorse behind the words.

"W-What?"

"I never loved you son, that's why i got rid of you." He said stepping towards Sonic.

"Got rid of me?" He said confused by his father's words.

"You see, you were getting in the way of my duties. I grew tired of "daddy look at me" and "come play with me daddy". It made me only hate your existence even more." His father harshly said. Sonic was shocked and eyes wide and mouth agape.

"How I got rid of you, I put you in a time capsule to spend your days there. I also programmed your adventures, thoughts, feelings, and actions. You were basically living in a video game. You thought you were a real person, well, i'm here to tell you son…" He said drifting his sentence, Sonic fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"You will never be a whole person." His father said as his hand jabbed sonic's chest, sonic's iris's faded and his pupil's disappeared, his once cobalt fur turned blacker than the deepest abyss as a purple aura rose around him whispering to him.

"This body's mine…" Sonic's last remaining consciousness faded away.

"Never...whole. AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as the purple aura flew furiously around him engulfing him into a pillar of darkness before shrinking down and revealing Dark super Sonic. Sonic then grew a wicked grin.

"Fine! If i'm not real...then I'll destroy this land AND EVERYTHING IN IT! ….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he flew in the direction of ponyville in a black streak.

"Ahahaha, what a moron!" He fell down and laughed. "I can't believe he fell for it, and now that show has begun, now for the second act." Discord said as he laughed and flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

The Mane Six were walking through the maze unaware of what happened to Sonic. They walked through as they come across another wide open area.

"Wait dearies isn't this the same place like before?" Rarity said looking confused as the other looked at the place. "Ah I don't know, this place is confusing." Applejack said trying to make sense of this place.

Twilight meanwhile was just looking depressed, she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic.

"Sonic…" She thought to herself.

"Twilight, are you okay Sugarcube?" Applejack asked her noticing her friend's expression.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking." She said, though Applejack beat her to the punch.

"About Sonic." Applejack said, Twilight nodded.

"He'll be alright Twi,." She said reassuring the unicorn. Twilight smiled at that and kept walking. Rainbow then huffed.

"Okay that does it. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to fly up to get a better view and steer you in the right direction." She tries to fly up the hedge maze, though as she was trying to get up she got knocked down by a force, she falls for a bit and hits ground level hard as Fluttershy goes to see if she was ok.

"Ow. What the hay? Where did that come from?" She asked as she looked up above her. Fluttershy looked at her and held her hand out.

"Are you alright Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked helping Rainbow up. Rainbow then held her hand behind her back and scratched it.

"Yeah I'm cool Fluttershy. I just wish I knew what just happened." She said as she and the others heard laughing coming from around them. Then suddenly the hedge maze around them starts to dissipate, and out comes Discord.

"Well, if you must know Crash, I made a wall of psychic energy, or just a wall if you want to be plain." He said hanging around in midair, he then dodged out of the way as he sees Twilight with her hand up signifying she shot out a beam of magic.

"Discord, where are the elements!?" Twilight said as she had her hand up ready to shoot again. He then sighs as he didn't feel threatened at all.

"UGGGH, are you surrrre you want them?" He asked her as mock politeness as he could sound, and then dodges another beam fired by Twilight, though he looks back and sees Rarity was the one who fired the beam.

"As you can see we're tired of your games, you brute! Now give us our Elements." She said as she had enough of his antics.

"Okay, okay then jeez you're all are no fun." He then pulled out a top hat and a little magician's wand and tapped the rim of it. "Ala kazam!" He said, he then reached in the hat pretending to reach inside and rummaging around as sounds clanking metal came from it.

"Now, i know they're in here. Aha!" He then pulled out a box decorated in assorted jewels. He then opened it to reveal the Elements of harmony.

"Ok, here you ya go five necklaces and one crown in perfect condition." He said to them as Pinkie was about to grab the box though Discord pulls it away from her.

"BUT, there's a catch, you can either have these and save you're boring kingdom, or…:" He then snaps his finger and came a snow globe. You can have these little pests." He said as he gave the mane six a closer look and confirmed that contained inside the snowglobe contained the CMC plus Silver Spoon as they were knocking at the glass containing them.

"APPLEJACK!" "RARITY!" "RAINBOW DASH!" "PLEASE HELP US!" They each shouted with Silver in the corner who looked like she was crying.

The three respected sisters (well two, if Dashie a sort-of sister to Scootaloo) all tried to get the globe though it became out of their reach as Discord retracts his arm back to him as he wiggles his hand.

"Uh-uh-uh, no touchy-touchy." He said as the three looked angry.

"GIMME BACK MAH SISTER, YOU SNAKE!" Applejack yelled out as she stomped her foot down. "YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER YOU CONNIVING BRUTE!" Rarity yelled out losing her temper and trying to lash out at him. "GIVE SCOOTALOO BACK YOU JERK!" Rainbow Dash said as she tries to fly towards Discord though he teleports away every time.

"Wait there you little equines, I'm gonna make a deal for you." He then holds the box and globe in both hands. "It's either the girls or the elements, take your pick." He said while having his wicked smile on his face. He then notice Sonic is getting closer to Ponyville and decides to make things a little more fun for them. "Oh and just so you know. I'm not your only worry." He said as Sonic gets closer to Ponyville. As Discord voice is heard Sonic starts to grin devilishly.

Twilight then had her eyebrow raised as she questioned what Discord meant. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm saying that you have much bigger fish to fry than me."

Sonic grins devilishly as he approached Ponyville. As he approaches thunder and lightning could be seen. There was a storm coming and it was going to go off with a bang.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Snow and Pisces:Oh snap! It just got real up in here. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, NSH, TOG, and i have worked hard to make this arc as interesting as possible. also, we have made too much plot, that it will be expanded into a fifth chapter, so yeah. Anything to say guys.**

 **NSH: Yeah I tell you one thing. JEEZ LOUISE and WHOO DOGGIE! This one totally kept me on edge and we were the ones typing it. By golly that means we did real good with this one what about you TOG?**

 **TOG: This one was really great, and the way we wrote this, it was exciting I'll tell you that man**

 **Snow and Pisces: Same here, anyways. As always, if you liked this chapter, write what you thought in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated for future chapters, hit that follow and fav button. Also don't forget to check out these guy's stories. They work hard for their stories, so show them some love. See you guys next time!**

 **NSH: Yep till next time this is SAP, NSH, and TOG…. SIGNING OFF!**

 **TOG: Later!**


	21. The Nature of Chaos pt4

Discord just looks down at them as he waits for their answer, the girls are bunched together in a group huddle. It goes on for a few minutes as they all nodded in agreement and get out of the huddle and all face Discord.

"Okay Discord, we've made our decision." Twilight said as she and the others nod with her.

"Oh really what is it gonna be?" He said as he held the two items in both his animal paws.

"We'll choose the girls." She said with honest truth in her voice. He then raised an eyebrow as he wondered that they're choosing them rather then the elements but he shrugged after that he didn't care what they think, as long as he can spread more chaos.

"Alright suit yourselves then. Here ya go." He stretches his arm to have Applejack grab the globe. "Ok now I'll be on my way, lots of chaos to attend to, and I'm sure you won't be needing these things" He then spun the box with his paw.

"Nope, you got them all to yourself." Twilight said as she just turns around and starts to walk away. As Discord was about make the box pop with his magic, a rope appeared and lassoed it from him.

"Wah! HEY! No fair, using items against me! That's against the rules!" He said as he takes a book that said 'DA RULEZ".

"Rules, Smules ya jerk!" Pinkie said as she did a raspberry at him. "Ok, then here's the.." Applejack sees the box and opens them but then sees the box was empty.

"W-Wait what, it's damn empty?!" She yelled out as everyone sees the box contained nothing. She then tried to throw the box back at him with enough force though she missed as he made it disappeared.

"What are you trying to pull here, Discord where are the elements?" Rainbow Dash said as she was upset from this turn of events.

"HAHAHAHA, That's what I call ladies a "Backup plan!" He said as he snaked around them and raising his arms in victory. They grew annoyed with Discord's antics.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Rainbow complained.

"So was your lasso." Discord shot back. "But I managed to stash them away where no one can find them! And I'll just tell you a riddle just to hint where they are. *Ahem*" He cleared his throat as he spoke.

" _To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began_ " He chanted as he then poofed out of the area.

"There I gave you girls a hint now try and find them if you can!" He said as he now gloated and it faded out.

"Hmmm, girls can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked feeling a bit tired from these events that are transpiring.

"We'll get there later Fluttershy, first we have to get mah sister and her friends out of this globe thingie." She said with her hands on the globe.

"Well, first let's go back to the castle and try and come up with something while we do that." Twilight said to the girls as they follow her out of the plains.

At the castle, Twilight was thinking with Celestia on to herself on the riddle that Discord spoke, while the other girls ponder on the globe.

"Okay, how DO we get them out, we can't break it since it might hurt them." Applejack asks though she and the other ponies were stumped as to figure out what to do. "Ahem." They all turn around and see Luna standing there.

"I can't help but hear you're having trouble." She said walking towards the ponies. "What seems to be the trouble?" She asks as AJ gives her the snow globe.

"Discord placed our sisters and their friend into here, you think you can help us?" Rarity asked the princess of the night. She looked at it closely as she sees the people inside it were still scared and smiled.

"It's alright, me and my sister have dealt with Discords magical tricks in the past." She then looks at the globe. "This one won't take long to undo." She calmly said as her hand starts to glow, the globe starts to shake and then in a puff of smoke the CMC and Silver Spoon were back to their equine selves and were looking dizzy from Luna's spell.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sweetie Belle asked as she picked herself up. As well as the other girls.

"Wait we're not inside the globe WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" Applebloom yelled out as she runs towards Applejack and hugs her. "Ah missed you too Little Sis." She said as the others hugged their respected sister.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said as she sobbed while hugged her as tight as she could as Sweetie did the exact same while Scootaloo did the same with Dash as she hugged her. Silver felt upset as she didn't see her other ex friend to come and see if she was alright, but Fluttershy brought Spoon in for a hug.

There, there it's alright." She calmly said. After that the girls then go back to Twilight and Celestia as they were still thinking.

"How are the fillies?" Twilight asked, as she was worried.

"They're safe and sound now that Luna got them out and now they've calmed down." Rainbow said as AJ spoke up. "So, any luck solving that riddle?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Well, I thought that the 'Twists and turns' part was the hedge maze we were in, but haven't figured out what was the 'find them where we began' part." She wondered as Pinkie held up her hand as if she was in a classroom.

"Yes Pinkie?" She asked maybe hoping Pinkie has an answer.

"Well I was just thinking about what he said and I thought and thought, until I finally came up with a conclusion, that maybe it's back at Ponyville!" She said cheerfully as Twilight was thinking of what she meant in Ponyville.

"WAIT, I GOT IT!" She yelled as the others were surprised from this.

"Well what is it? Fluttershy asked.

"We all met in Ponyville so maybe they're somewhere there! Quick everyone, we need to get back to Ponyville!" She said as everyone nodded as they ran outside and saw something terrible.

"Is that smoke?" Applejack asked as Rainbow Dash flew up to see.

"IT's PONYVILLE !" She yelled out. "What?! Oh no, Spike." Twilight shouted, she then turns to Celestia.

"Princess, can you send us to Ponyville, Quickly." Twilight asked sun Princess. Celestia nodded.

"No doubt this is part of discords mischief." Celestia said, "hold still ponies, this will take a second." Celestia then charged up her horn as her magic warped around the ponies making them dissipate from the ground where they stood.

After the spell Celestia casted on the Mane six and spike, it sent them on the outside of Ponyville which looked bad enough with Discord's reign over it, but now it's a wasteland of destruction.

"What the hay happened here?!" Applejack asked looking at all the destruction. The buildings looked like somebody blew through them. There were fires along some buildings that were still standing. The only places that received minimal damage for some strange reason was Apple Acres, The library, Sugarcube Corner, and The Carousel Boutique. The girls were stunned by this.

"This is just…. Awful." Rarity said. Fluttershy looked around and just covering her mouth trying to hold back her tears. "Who would do such an awful thing?" She asked. Twilight then spotted ponies trying to help out Crystal who was pinned under some rubble. She then went and used her magic to help lift the rubble and unpinned her. Crystal's leg was hurt and Twilight kneeled down.

"Crystal are you alright?" Twilight asked. Crystal then looked at Twilight holding her leg.

"M-My leg. I think it's broken." She said as she tried to move it but couldn't. Twilight looks at it then signals to two of the ponies to help her up. As they did Twilight spoke.

"Crystal what happened here? who did this? Was it Discord?" She asked. Crystal then lowered her head.

"No it wasn't Discord…." She was hesitant as she knew who it was, but wasn't willing to say it. Twilight could see this though.

"Who then?" She asked. Crystal then spoke. It was then a Sonic boom was heard, the others looked towards it direction and seen a black streak flying through the air.

"It was…..It was Sonic." Crystal said. At that moment it was like everything was frozen for a second. All the girls heard this and stood with eyes wide open in shock as they were not expecting to hear that answer. Twilight then spoke.

"S-S-Sonic…. No he-he wouldn't….He would never do this." She said. Crystal then looked at her.

"I know Twilight, but I know what I saw. It was Sonic, but there was something different about him. Like he wasn't himself he was more….. Angry." She said. That's when there was another Sonic boom that was heard as it flew towards Everfree forest. Rainbow then grits her teeth and starts to fly.

"Rainbow where are you going there partner?" Applejack asked. Rainbow looked towards Applejack.

"Where do you think? I'm going after Sonic! I'm going to find out what's going on with him and see if I can help, and maybe smack some sense into him." She said. She then blasted away before any of the others could stop her. She then starts to catch up with Sonic and calls out. "YO BLUE BOY!" She yelled. Sonic turned his head to face the cyan pegasus, she then saw his eyes. They were white, and his pupils were missing, and he only had this menacing stare on his face.

"What the? What happened to you?" She said, Sonic then smirked an evil grin. He then teleported.

"Huh? Where did he?" She stopped mid air and looked around for the black hedgehog. After looking around she felt a foot hit her in the back sending her to the ground fast. She hit the ground stomach first, and sonic then landed straight on her.

"AUGH!" She screamed in pain, Sonic then grabbed her hair and pulled on it, yanking her head back.

"Ah! Sonic...Why are you doing this." Rainbow said.

"..." He stayed silent as he jerked on her head and smashed her face in the ground.

"Stop Sonic. What's wrong with you." She asked. Sonic just smirked as he grabbed her by her throat and brought her close till she looked directly at her eyes and Sonic said something.

"...Disappear." He said in a dark voice he then lets go of Rainbow and then roundhouse kicks her back to Ponyville while Sonic flew down into the everfree forest. Rainbow was then seen crashing into the ground leaving a skid mark. The girls then circle her.

"Rainbow… What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah it's like Sonic just mysteriously attacked you for unknown reasons or something." Pinkie said. Rainbow then looked at them as she struggled to get up.

"*cough* H-He did Pinkie." She said trying to stand tall. The girls went wide eyed. They then saw the same sonic boom from before only now it's coming towards them until it stopped near them. It then floated down to the ground revealing Sonic in his dark form.

"S-Sonic?" Twilight said. Sonic just stared as the purple aura swirled around him. He looked on menacingly at the group who had fear, disbelief, and confusion on their faces.

"Sonic, What happened to you? Did you really do all this!?" Twilight asked.

"It's amazing, you treat me as if i'm still a friend." He said walking to them.

:W-What are you talking about? We are your friends aren't we Spiky?" Pinkie said though she didn't get a response from him.

"This world is bullshit, I know this all fake. An elaborate ruse, I'm not real, and neither are you." He said stopping a few feet away from them.

"Which is why you need to…... DISAPPEAR!" Sonic said holding his hand forward as a black sphere expanded from his hand staying stationary building up its power.

"Sonic…" Twilight thought to herself as she and her friends saw this and all just closed their eyes from this.

* * *

IN SONIC'S HEAD

* * *

Sonic was running through the darkness trying to get away from it, but as he looked behind he could see something chasing him it was like a shadow/monster version of him. Sonic was speeding up trying to get away, but the beast proved to be persistent.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled back at the creature. Then Sonic kept flashing back to what his father said back at the garden. Sonic was trying to get away from it as well, but the beast extended a tentacle and wrapped around Sonic's leg and tripped him. The shadow then jumped and surrounded Sonic.

"NOOO!" He yelled. That's when he was in another dark corner of his mind. He then heard voices of his old friends. He tried to block them out and then he heard his father's voice as it spoke and repeated one sentence

"You're not real" Is what was repeated. Sonic looked at the ground and then placed his hands on his head and just scrunched into a ball. Sonic was crying as he stayed in a ball.

 _He's right…. I'm not real….everything is all a lie…...My existence, my life, my reality….all one big fat lie…...I'm…..I'm no hero…...I…..I don't even know who I am anymore…. Who am I?_ Sonic thought. The poor blue blur found himself flowing aimlessly through the darkness. Seeing no end to it he then closed his eyes as he didn't feel anything. It was all silent, there was no sound, no voice, no nothing…

"...nic" Someone said. Sonic barely heard the voice as he opened his eyes. The voice then grew louder.

"SONIC!" The voice screamed. Sonic recognized it as Twilight's voice. That's when the darkness started to vanish.

"SONIC!" Twilight screamed again. Sonic then looked up and uncurled himself to get a view of a light that glew. "T-T-Twilight?" He asked. That's when another voice came… the voice was a mysterious one, but recognized as a feminine voice.

"Sonic…." She said. Sonic then decided to run for the light as he grew closer the voice spoke some more. "Sonic…. Go…. you must go to find what you seek." She said. That's when Sonic jumped towards the light. However the shadow grabbed him and tried to pull him back, but Sonic could hear Twilight.

"Sonic please…." She said as she sounded desperate. Sonic grew angry as he pulled on the shadow.

"LET GO OF ME!" He yelled as he pulled the shadow with him to the light. He then looked at it directly and spoke. "GET OUT OF MY MIND. I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY YOU GOT THAT!" He yelled. That cause the shadow to vanish and Sonic looked through the light as it carried him.

* * *

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD.

* * *

Sonic had beaten each one of the Mane Six and had Twilight by the throat and had a Black sphere in his hands as he smirked. Twilight tried to get out of the grip.

"Sonic please…. Don't" She said desperately. Sonic's smirked turned into a devilish grin.

"GOODBYE!" He yelled. He then brung the sphere close while the girls watched what looked like Twilight's last moments. Twilight turned away, scared of what was going to happen to her, but that's when the sphere stopped right in front of her. She then looked at Sonic as he looked like he was struggling. That's when he dropped Twilight and grabbed his head with his hands. "NO….THIS BODY IS MINE…..YOU WON'T GET IT BACK!" He yelled.

"YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON THEM!"Twilight was confused by this as he yelled. That's when Sonic closed his eyes for a second then re-opened then to reveal his emerald green pupils. After that Sonic screamed.

"GET OUT OF ME!" He yelled as he released a huge amount of dark energy. As he released it his fur returned slowly to his dark blue color and the darkness was leaving him. After that Sonic fell and was his regular shade of blue. Sonic was knocked unconscious for a little bit while the girls approached him with caution. Sonic then begun to stir as he started to stand up. The girls backed away readying themselves for a fight. Sonic then looked at them as they saw his pupils had returned, but still kept on their guard in case he does something.

"Wha-What happened?" He said quietly as he saw the mane six together and looking like they're about to attack. He then sees their bruises as he then looks at his hands and sees his gloves are slightly ripped and then looked all over to see the destruction he caused.

"Oh no. don't tell me that... I did this!" He said not wanting that to be the case. That's when the girls looked at him and one look and it wasn't hard to figure it out. Sonic then punched the ground in anger. "NO...AUGH THIS IS ALL MY FAULT….I WENT AFTER DISCORD….I WANTED ANSWERS, BUT INSTEAD I ALLOWED MYSELF TO BE FOOLED AND NOW LOOK WHAT AT WHAT I'VE DONE…..Girls….I'm….I'm sorry." He said as he had an angry expression on his face showing he was furious with himself and he showed signs of sadness as tears started to fall. Crystal seeing her friend sad goes over and tries to comfort him as the girls then put two and two together about what possibly happened.

"So that explains it. He went after Discord and I'm betting Discord fooled him into unleashing that power." Twilight hypothesized. Rainbow then put her hand and fist together.

"Oh he's going to get it. No one does that to my friends and gets away with it." She said with confidence. She then goes to Sonic and looks at him.

"Come on Sonic it's payback time." She said as she held her hand out.

"Yeah Rainbow's right partner it's time to give that Discord a taste of his own medicine." AJ said as she agreed with Rainbow. Sonic turns to look at the girls as they all look like they were ready to fight back. That's when he looks away.

"You'll have to do it without me." He said as he looks down defeated. "I'd only get in the way." The girls then looked sad as he didn't want to get involved. Crystal spoke.

"But Sonic they need you. You're the best chance at winning this." She said. Sonic though just looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I just….don't think I can help. After what happened with that plus, I'm just so confused about who I am I don't know if I could do anything." He said clenching his fists.

"Sonic...Don't say that." Twilight said reaching out her hand. Sonic stopped her and put her hand down. He then walked away from Crystal and the others. "Twi thanks, but I'm sorry I just don't think I can do it… I just need to be alone for a while." He then walked away with a sad expression on his face.

"Go beat Discord guys, your the heroes now, protect this land. So it will live on to see another day." Sonic said. The girls were shocked as Sonic wandered off, they started to face the fact Sonic was not up for it. The girls then turned to Ponyville and ran for the Golden Oak Library where they knew the elements were. Sonic approached the building feeling very upset about the whole ordeal.

Twilight then knocked the door as she waited for Spike to answer. The door opens as she sees Spike looking scared out of his mind and has a book in his hand, ready to swing at somebody.

"Twi?" He asked as he opened the door more for him to see her and the others. "TWILIGHT!" He shouted as he ran to embrace her. "Spike are you ok?" She asks worried of him.

"It was terrifying, there was explosions, dark energy blasts, and now everything in town is going crazy." He said. Twilight relieved him and looked at him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen Spike I'm glad your ok, but we need to look around the library. I have a feeling this is where Discord is hiding the elements of Harmony here." She said. The group then entered the library. "Now where would he hide it…..hmmm think Twilight. 'Where it all began.' Well we came back to the Library so they should be here. I don't understand." She found herself frustrated as she looked around trying to figure this out. The rest of the Mane Six came in and started searching around the place. Twilight was still thinking of where could they be, but then she had a thought come to her.

"I got it!" She then looks at Pinkie. "Pinkie, go look in the E section and look for the book you found before!" She smiled and then jumped to the shelves and pull out the book Twilight was talking about. She then handed the book over to her as she opens it and finds the five necklaces and crown.

"I found them!" She said happily. The others smiled as Twilight used her magic to hand them each theirs. The girls were as confident and as ready as ever. Though as they left Twilight couldn't help, but wonder how Sonic was doing.

In the meantime Sonic was sitting in that building alone with reality and unreality smashing into each other in his mind like a collision of attacks. Sonic just didn't know what to believe anymore and had found himself just asking one question.

"Am I who I think I am?" That's when the door on the building opened and someone came in. Sonic closed his eyes. "Twilight I told you I can't help you. Please leave me alone." Sonic Sighed

"Twilight is not who I would be, but you are being as stubborn as a tree." The mysterious being said. Sonic opened his eyes and turned to see not Twilight, but someone in a dark black cloak. Sonic was dumbfounded by this and spoke.

"Wait, who are you?"

To be continued…

* * *

 **SAP: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed reading this arc so far it certainly has kept me on edge myself, but i didn't do much this time. The credit mostly goes to TOG and NSH.**

 **NSH: Hey it was no problem. I'm happy to assist. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and next time….. Ooooohhhh doggy is all I have to say.**

 **TOG: Yeah it wasn't any problem, I liked what we did on this chapter. Unfortunately we wrote so much that we couldn't fit it all on part four so we had to extend it to five, hope that isn't to much of an issue right?**

 **NSH: Yeah that's right. By the way a little challenge for you guys reading. We had a few references during this arc. I want you to see if you can guess them or not. It's just a little challenge so if you can try to guess what they were.**

 **SAP: Anything else to add before we close up guys?**

 **NSH: Besides my challenge hope you all liked it and We'll see you all next time. Till then guys.**

 **TOG: Later!**

 **SAP: let us know what you thought in the reviews, and if you want to stay updated hit that follow and fav button. See you next time.**


	22. The Nature of Chaos pt5 (FINALE!)

Sonic turned to the mystery cloaked figure. He then stood up and got in a fighting stance, but the figure raised a hand.

"Please do not fret. I am a friend not a threat." The figure said in a feminine tone. Sonic at first didn't want to believe her and spoke.

"Prove it." He said. The figure then lifted her hands up to her cloak and lowered her hood. It revealed an anthro zebra with her hair in a mohawk.

"Whoa! A zebra, I thought this world was only run by ponies?" Sonic said placing his hand on his hips. The zebra then spoke.

"Sorry if I gave off a negative aurora. My name however if you must know is Zecora." She said in a rhyming tone. Sonic then smirked and snickered.

"Okay Zecora you a poet or something cause you keep talking in rhyme." Sonic said. "Well, whatever, it's dangerous out here. We should get out of here." Sonic said walking away from the zebra.

"Leave we can not. Your friends need your help, but you are caught in a knot." She said as she looked at him. Sonic looked away not wanting to make eye contact

"No they don't, i would only get in the way. Besides, i'm not a hero, i never was." Sonic said. Zecora just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is that right? But I thought you were a knight. A hero who lives free and fights rather than flee." She pointed out to Sonic

"Yeah, well. I used to, turns out it was all one big lie." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"A lie you say. Or maybe it was something else tell me do you truly believe that this is the right way?" She asked wanting an answer from Sonic.

"...No….it's not." Sonic sighed, "I just wanted an answer, to keep me from kicking myself down, but i guess i did that anyway."

"What should I do?" Sonic asked as he kicked over a piece of rubble. Zecora then spoke.

"You were seeking answers to your past, but what you seeked wasn't what you asked." She said. Sonic looked away as Zecora continued. "We all have a past Sonic, but it isn't the past that makes us who we are. It's the rest of the story that defines who we are like a star." She says as she walks outside to look at the sky. Sonic at first was confused as he followed her outside, but then started to recall everything, but not just from the adventures he thought were real, but the adventures he's had in Equestria. The friends he made, the people or ponies in this case he met, and the times they shared together. After it all came back he walked forward and felt the wind blow right in front of his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow in front of him. That's when Zecora spoke.

"So I ask again creature in blue. Who are you?" She asked. Sonic then opened his eyes with a serious face as he looked in front of him. He then spoke.

"I'm….I'm Sonic the hedgehog! The hero that never quits, never runs from a fight, and I don't stop Running. I fight for the sake of others, I fight for my friends, and…" Sonic then grew a smile on his muzzle, "-I'm The Fastest Thing Alive!" Zecora smiled

"Then go, help your friends put an end to madness. Hurry before Discord causes anymore sadness." She said. Sonic nodded. He then turns to the direction of Ponyville and heads straight for it.

"Hang on guys, I'm on my way!" Sonic said. Sonic had blasted to ponyville to only find it in Chaos, Fluttershy was under a bush hiding from what was happening as Applejack was trying to lasso Discord while Rainbow Dash was flying around punching Discord's body.

"COME ON YOU DARN SPIRIT FALL DOWN!" Applejack yelled out.

"Come on Discord you think you can handle this!?" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she did kicks on his face which looked like it didn't bother him at all.

"AHhahaha, stop it, it tickles." Discord said as he smacked Rainbow Dash out of the sending her into a cloud. He then snapped his two fingers and traps her on the cloud, he then fires a beam at Applejack and ties her with her own rope. He then turns to Pinkie who tries to blast him with her party cannon, but Discord snapped his fingers and like that the cannon disappeared and reappeared behind her only if blasted Pinkie straight into the open where she was encased in some kind of balloon trap. Rarity sighs to herself as she gets jewels out of her pocket.

"Sigh, I'm sorry this has to be this way." She whispers as she threw them upwards and then carries them with her magic, as they circle around her and then points her hand to Discord as they fly to him. He chuckles as he stops them by poofing several baseball mitts and then commands the mitts to throw them back at her. She sees this and dodge rolls out of some of them but then one manages to hit her on the head and falls down then he traps her in a jewel casing.

"Ha, is that the best you little ponies have?" He then sees Fluttershy moving away with the bush in her hands. Then Discord takes the bush away as she notices it's gone. "And where do you think you're going?" He asks as she squeals as she tries to run away but then he traps her in some hard stone trap. Twilight was the only one left as she tries to use her magic on him, but Discord just laughs it up and just sends her across the chaos ridden town.

"HAHAHAHA, come on girls, don't you have any sort of way that doesn't involve attacking me head on? I expected more from you, especially you Twilight.." He said as he laughed.

"HEY MR. UGLY MCSNAKE." He heard as he turned to only meet a foot to the face. This sent him flying at the ground. There was dust rising as he looked to the thing that hit him.

"WHO DARES….. YOU?!" He looks to see Sonic standing near him.

"Yeah. I dare!" He said as he stretches his foot as Discord gets up and looks at him angrily.

"I thought I turned you into a dark killing machine!" He said

"Well you did, but I improved and I'm not happy with you using my father like you did back there." He then smacks one of his fists. "So now I'm going to put an end to your games and keep my friends safe." He said as he got in a running stance while Discord just floated there looking at him. "Hmm so you figured out my little trick. Well good for you, but don't think its going to be that easy to beat me!" He said with a smile. Sonic however grinned.

"Well enough chit-chat. TIME TO PARTY!" He shouted. Sonic then ran at Discord and tried to punch him though Discord teleports away as he summons mines to slow him down, but Sonic was able to dodge them by running over them, he then tries running around him to try and make a whirlwind. Discord was at the middle of the place looking unimpressed.

"Really, Sonic? Trying to suffocate me?" He said as he then puts on a mask to protect him from suffocation, Sonic as he was running sees this and stops. The whirlwind disappears and Sonic looks at Discord who laughs at this.

"HAH, is that the best you can do?" He replied as Sonic then spin dashes on actually hurting him as he yelped in anger as he felt that.

"OW! What the-?" He said baffled that he felt that.

"No one's ever deflected my spindash buddy." Sonic smirked. Discord smiles though massages his paw. "Well congratulations pal you actually managed to hit me."

"Well, there's more where that came from." Sonic said waggling his finger at him before he ran at him again. He spin dashes at him and Discord dodges, Sonic stops and turns around and tries again, Discord dodges him again.

"Haven't you heard, one trick doesn't work twice." Discord taunted.

"Well, i got one thing for you then." Sonic rolls into his ball form and spins like no tomorrow as blue energy coated him. He then stood up in a stance.

"Ready!" Sonic smirks. "GO!" He yells as he performed the light speed dash, zooming in at Discord faster than light hitting him over and over. He blocks some of them though he misses them and then gets hit by him.

"GAH-OW-HEY, SLOW DOWN YOU LITTLE!-OW!" He tried to talk though couldn't get much since Sonic was going way too fast for him to even get a word.

"What's the matter Discord, am I too fast for you to handle." Sonic boasted. Discord then got angry and then puts his mouth on his thumb and blows on it that makes it grow. He stops as he then swings his fist right at Sonic that hits him.

"AHHHGGH!" He falls down to the ground.

"Yaknow what? I'm getting tired of your serious attitude." He then opens his paw that unleashes energy. "I think you've now worn out welcome." He then throws it right at Sonic as he was trying to get up from the first attack.

He then closes his eyes to brace impact though he didn't feel anything. "What why didn't I…" He opens his eye to see Twilight standing right in front of him, her clothes ruined from the blast. He then went wide eyed as he saw her. She then turned to him and smiled.

"Hehe now…..we're…..even." She then passes out and starts to fall to the side. Sonic however catches her as he looks at her.

"Twi...no...please. Twilight? Twilight!" He said shaking her trying wake her up, He then hugs her tight as he starts to develop tears. He then turns his sight at each of the Mane five to see their predicament, but they all had sad expressions seeing how they witness their friend fall. Sonic then turned to Discord who just laughed.

"HAHA OH WHAT FUN! Oh I've been wanting to do that for sometime. Oh Friendship, love, compassion their all the same. And they are just as foolish of an emotion as any." He said. That's when Sonic hugged Twilight close as his tears were falling, but he wasn't sad. He was angry. He then recalled when he took that hit for Twilight during the bear attack which was how they first met. He then recalled all the moments he had with Twilight. Good and bad moments. Sonic then opened his eyes and looked at Discord with a angry/serious expression. He then looked at Twilight as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"S-S-Sonic…." She said softly. Sonic then set her down gently and turned to Discord as he stood up and walked towards him. Twilight tries to reach her hand out to him, but he keeps walking. As Sonic walks up to Discord a thought crosses his mind.

 _Twilight. You and the girls really have been great friends. You've shown me a lot of cool stuff that I had never seen in my adventures on Mobius. Ever since I woke up from whatever reality I was in I had wondered somethings, but I realized the answers we're right here. And now I want to promise you Twilight that I will defeat Discord without relying on the dark power and show him what real friendship is about. That's a Sonic promise._

He then stops right in front of Discord.

"What's the matter Mr. bigshot. Cold feet? Or perhaps you're surrendering." Discord said mocking the hedgehog, but Sonic just stood there as he stood standing tall.

"Hmm, tough guy act. Eh." Discord said placing his hand on his chin, "Well, let's end this with a bang! Wouldn't you agree!" Discord said as he charged up a blast.

"Go ahead take your best shot scale boy." He said as he looked at Discord while Discord charges his blast and then fires at him. He tries to take the hit as the blast comes towards him, but then suddenly a light starts to shine on Sonic.

"What the?!" DIscord immediately sees this as he backs off.

As the light was shining on Sonic, he then looks to sees images of shapes, one of a purple star, an apple, a butterfly, a lightning bolt, a balloon, and a diamond. They swirled around as they then deflected the blast away. They then formed into the real Elements and then dove right at him. Sonic could feel a new power as he crossed his arms as he extended them out the light turned into a rainbow aura. The gems golden chains shifted shape and attached themselves to Sonic. The apple and butterfly attached to his shoes as silver armour grew from them and covered his shoes and up his leg covering his pants. The diamond and balloon attach to his hands and more armour grew and covered his gloves and spread down his arms covering the tattered shirt he had on. The lightning bolt attached to his neck and armour grew once again that covered his entire chest and behind him a golden cape grew. Finally the purple star tiara attached to his head and his head was covered in armour as he closed his eyes. After the armour was finished he opened his eyes and revealed they were completely blue with white pupils. His spikes then turned into a light blue energy and shot straight up. The light then dimmed and Discord and all the girls could get a look at Sonic as he touches ground. They were staring in awe at his new transformation. Discord then started to laugh.

"HAHAHA…. Oh my an impressive display, but the tiara really? In all seriousness though you really think those little gems will help you? Ha these pathetic ones couldn't beat me with them. What chance do you think you have?" He asked. Sonic then smirked under the armour.

"Why don't you come at me to find out." He taunted Discord as he grins and closes the head part of his armor.

He gritted his teeth and then blew up his paw again to strike at Sonic thought as he tries to he didn't felt Sonic stagger from his hit. Sonic laughs under his head part and then threw an uppercut right into Discord's jawline.

"AGGHH, how did he do that?" He then went back to his position and rubbed his jaw. "OHHH, that little-" Before he had a chance to say anything he was then met with Sonic jumping up to look at him dead in the eyes.

"Yo." He whispered into his ear as he then forwards his armoured covered leg right into Discord's chest kicking him straight down through the air.

" _AAAAAHHH, how did he….get right behind me!?_ " He thought as he fell, then when he almost reached to the ground, he felt a pain go through his back. It's Sonic with his fist up on Discord's back.

He then grabbed another part of his back and then started to twist him like a balloon animal. As this was happening the traps that each of the mane five were in were wearing off as Sonic was beating Discord.

"Augh! This new power of yours is really starting to annoy me!" Discord said as he snaked out of Sonic's grip and flew away way up into the sky. Sonic then followed him going high into the sky, Sonic turned to see Discord floating with his back turned to him. Sonic then smirked under his armour

"What's the matter Discord, are you starting to doubt yourself." Sonic said to him. Discord turned around with eyes shrunken and red.

"The question for you Sonic, Should be, can you handle yourself against my full power." Discord said as his body began to stretch and grow bigger by the seconds he was talking. Sonic watched as his foe grew twice the size then when he fought that Ursa Major with Twilight. Sonic backed stepped away to gain distance from the overlord giant. Discord stopped growing looked down on the hedgehog.

"Let's see how long you last." Discord Said in a deep demonic voice that matched his size.

"Whoa! Someone's been eating their vegetables." Sonic said. Discord then brought down his hand and smacked Sonic towards the ground to Ponyville sending him into a building.

"Sonic!" The girls shouted as they were helping Twilight off the ground. "Where'd he go?" Applejack asked.

"He went there, let's help him!" Rainbow Dash was then about to fly over to where the fight was but Applejack stopped her by pulling on her tail and then threw down to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She yelled.

"Stoppin you from doing something dangerous, I think Sonic has this covered." She said to Dash as she sighed and watched what happened next.

Sonic rose up and flew back up at fast speeds back up Discord. Discord tried to smack the hedgehog away, but sonic dodged his strike and zoomed passed it and made it to Discord face and punched him in between his eyes. Discord felt this and reached for his face to smack away the hedgehog. Sonic saw this and moved out of the way and Discord ended up smacking himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself." Sonic said.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"

"Whoa! Dude you need a tic tac." Sonic said waving away air. Discord then smacked at sonic again, but Sonic stopped his attack with one hand holding it. Sonic then threw Discord up in the air dashed into his back. Discord however regained himself as the two collided causing a huge energy burst. They then teleported to the ground and saw they were at an even as they were breathing heavily.

"Well...I….must...say I'm surprised Sonic. I really didn't think you'd last this long. I won't lie you really surprised me with your little connection to the elements. Then again your parents were always one for their surprises." Discord said as he smirked. Sonic however crossed his arms

"Don't you dare try that with me. You've been lying the entire time. You don't know the first thing about my family or my life." He said as he waved his index finger at Discord. However that's when the grin grew.

"Actually not all of it was a lie. See I did know your parents in fact as I explained so did Celestia. She and your parents were good friends. Your father proved to be a worthy adversary like you only he didn't last as long as you have."

Sonic gritted his teeth as he heard what Discord said. "What's the matter, run out of quips? Cat got your tongue?" He teased Sonic as he stood quiet and sighed.

"That could very well be true, but that isn't going to stop my will to keep fighting." Sonic said. "Plus, you're always pulling the stops in your little show, it's about time for your curtain call Discord. Your Days are coming to an end."

 _URGH He is so like his father with his quippy little statements._ Discord thought.

"PAH! Don't make me gag, you know we're both knots pulling on the same rope. We'll keep going and going, but we won't get anywhere." Discord said.

"That may be the case, but I have something you don't." Sonic said.

"Oh really? And what is that my dear boy." Discord said entertaining himself.

"I have the will to keep going, even when things look bleak, and i may never find the true answer about who i am. But-" Sonic then saw the Mane Six standing beside him, then images of his old friends appeared over each of the mane six.

"That won't get in my way, so what if my old friends didn't exist, the ones i've made now are the real deal. They believed in me as I believe in them. Real or fake their friendship and love-" Sonics body started glowing more, as a new object formed in front of him clinging to his chest and around his neck, the object revealed to be a crystal sun on a gold chain.

"GIVES ME THE COURAGE TO FIGHT!" Sonic yelled as a blast of a rainbow aura formed around himself and it attracts the other girls as they started to float up with him and got filled with the same rainbow aura. Sonic held his hands out to the others standing beside him. Twilight held her hand as the others held on each others. The aura then shot forward at Discord who tried to run away from the blast.

"What is this power, why do you have it?!" Discord said as the blast hit him full force. He then looked at himself as he slowly turned to stone.

"Cause I'm Me Discord, you and no one else can change that." Sonic said stepping closer to him. Discord then furrowed a brow.

"So this is it huh? I go back to a stone encased prison." Discord sighed.

"..." Sonic stayed silent as Discord was almost completely frozen.

"Looks like Jules was right about you." Discord said as his mouth and eyes were the only things left unfrozen. Sonic then gave an angry look. "You might not believe me, but you might want to ask Celestia cause believe me….there are things she knows that others don't." Discord said as his words echoed as he was frozen in stone

 _He did it._ Twilight thought to herself. The elements then left Sonic's body returning him to normal, they then go back to the mane six as each of them glow and then turns into a wave that spreads throughout Equestria and returned everything to normal.

They stopped glowing as Sonic falls forward to the ground. Twilight goes forward and catches him before he falls to the ground.. They then touched ground floor as Twilight looked at Sonic and grew worried

"Sonic!" She then hugs his unconscious body as she places his head on her chest. "Please wake up…. Please." She said that's when Sonic groaned and starts to wake up.

"Oy remind me never to do that again, jeez that takes a lot out of you" He said. Twilight smiled that he was okay and helped him up on his feet.

"SONIC!" The others yelled. That's when he was tackled by the rest of the Mane Six. Sonic was happy they won, but felt he needed to talk.

"Okay, okay I'm happy to see you're okay to." He said as they let him go. That's when he put a hand behind him. "...But I do owe you girls an apology." He said. That's when they all looked at each other dumbfounded.

"For what Darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah partner you just helped us beat Discord and fixed up the damage to our home." Applejack pointed out as she extended her arm out to Ponyville.

"Yea you were super-duper amazsome." Pinkie said. Sonic and the others just looked at her. "Amazing and awesome cause you were amazing when you held your own against Discord. Awesome cause well…. You just are." She said as she jumped for joy.

"Well I don't know about the whole word she just said, but Pinkie is right you are so awesome." Rainbow squealed as she did a few flips in the air.

"Yes you protected the ponies and the woodland animals and they are all really grateful for that." Fluttershy said as a bird landed on her hand. Twilight then went around and stood in front of Sonic with the other girls behind her.

"Why do you feel you need to apologize?" She asked. Sonic then sighed.

"For not telling you what's been up with me. Look see I've been having a lot of questions popping up. At first I let them go by, but as the days went on I found myself at a loss and I needed answers to who I was before." He said as he looks down. "But when I tried to find them and I thought Discord had them I fell for his lies and harmed you. After that I felt like I lost everything about myself, but I realized that my past is just the past and that I should just focus on the now; and right now I'm with you girls and that's all that matters." He said as he lifted his head up and gave a thumbs up to them. The girls Smiled and gave a big group hug to the blue blur who just laughed.

Back to Canterlot, all the pony citizens were gathered around at Celestia's Castle, The Throne room was full of Ponies and they were seated in the rows of seats that were placed within the area, between them was a red carpet and it lead up to Celestia and Luna's Thrones. Behind the doors open to see the Mane six and Sonic walking on the red carpet.

"Man, that's a lot of ponies." Sonic whispered to himself as he looked around with sweat beads rolling down his face. Twilight took notice of his nervousness and put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't be nervous Sonic, we're all here with you. We got your back." Sonic put his hand on top of hers.

"Thanks." He said.

"Oh man, i wonder if the wonderbolts are here! You think they'll ask me join." Rainbow dash said excited looking around.

"Keep your dreams down in front of the Royals, Dash." Applejack said.

"Applejack is right, you must look dignified in the face of Royalty." Rarity said to her.

"Yeah okay….But still.." She said as she was smiling nervously. That's when the doors opened. Sonic then smirked as he knew it was time to start walking. As he walked by everypony he felt the wind blow in his face as if it was trying to say something, but he shook it off and kept walking. Celestia and Luna then stood from their Thrones and stepped forward. Sonic was the first to present himself then the girls standing right next to him.

"Ponies and gentlecolts." Celestia called out. "It's in my honor to announce the bravery of these six ponies and hedgehog as they managed to seal away Discord and restore harmony. For that I thank you."

The seven then kneeled down to the princesses as she opened a curtain to show a glass stain picture of the Mane six and Sonic battling Discord. She then comes towards them and opens a box and brings out a medal for each of them. She and her sister presented each one to the mane six until they came up on Sonic.

"Sonic, you showed great courage facing Discord, in fact you have something on yourself." She said as Sonic looked at his neck and found that jewel again which was held by a gold chain around his neck.

"Huh, what's this?" He asked as he looked at the necklace. The girls looked at it very excitedly.

"Where did you get that Sonic?" Twilight asked as she smiled and looked at his necklace.

"I….honestly don't know, it must of came when I did that color explosion on Discord." He said as Luna looked at the necklace and then came to a conclusion.

"It seems that you've earned an Element of Harmony." She said. This then confused the girls especially Twilight.

"Hold on Twilight I thought you said there were only six elements." Rainbow said as she looked at her. That's when all the other girls and Sonic turned to her. "Well, I don't know Rainbow this has never happened, Princess can you explain?" She asked her.

"Well, maybe I can explain later but for now, let us honor the Elements of Harmony and Sonic the Hedgehog for saving Equestria!" She called out as everyone in the audience cheered and Sonic posed.

As they were cheering somewhere over the horizon a familiar hedgehog standing over the horizon in a cloak looking at the cheering.

"I'm proud of you Sonic… I'm very proud of you." The hedgehog said as it then walks away and disappeared into the night. The celebration lasted for a good while until it got late and everyone went home.

"Alright last stop, the Ponyville Library" Sonic carried Twilight back to her home after everyone separated and each of the girls went back to their homes after this entire chaotic thing happened.

"Oh, man! What a day. I feel exhausted." Sonic said as he crashed down on the couch.

"I think you're exaggerating Sonic." Twilight said appearing in her night gown.

"Oh yeah, well how about you fight a 10 ft lizard snake thing all on your own." Sonic joked. Twilight fake laughed at his humor.

"Whatever, we can all relax now. Discord has been dealt with, and your back to normal self." She said.

" _Yeah...My normal self."_ Sonic thought as he looked at his hand and clutched it. He smiled as he gets on the couch.

"Welp, I'm gonna sleep now, night Twi." He layed on it though he was stopped by something, he looked as he was covered by a light.

"Twi?" He asked as he looks over and sees Twilight using her magic. She was looking down as she then scratched the back of her head as she spoke.

"I….want to ask you something, can you come into my room?" She asked.

"Huh?" Sonic said with confusion on his face. " _What's up with her all of a sudden?"_ He thought as he looked at her, but then just shrugged it off.

"Uh...Ok, just put me down first." He said while still in the air. Twilight blushed a little as she set him down forgetting she had him in the air.

She then goes upstairs as he follows up to her room. They get there as she stands there with Sonc looking confused as he closed the door behind them.

"Ok Twi, What's up?" Sonic said. Twilight was looking out the window as she sighed and held her hands to her chest.

 _Okay Twilight you can do it, just tell him right here and now!_ She thought as Sonic saw her anxiety and walked up next to her.

"Hey...are you ok?" He asked. Twilight just kept staring out the window and breathed in and out.

"Sonic, can I…..can I tell you something?" She asked as she moved her hands from her chest.

"Hm? What is it Twi?" Sonic said becoming nervous for some reason, " _OK, Sonic. Why are you nervous about this. She's just gonna tell you something."_ He thought as he stood there. Twilight could feel her heart racing as she was trying to tell him, but she had to push aside that to say what she wanted to say. She then looked forward to Sonic as she gained the confidence she needed.

"Sonic I….I, well I uhmm." She tried to confess, though keeps stopping as her nervousness was getting the better of her. He watches her struggle to speak.

"Hey Twi." She looked at Sonic who gave her a reassuring look. "It's ok, it's me. You don't need to be nervous." He said to Twilight.

"I know, Sonic. It's just….. What I'm trying to tell you is….is…" Twilight felt like her nerves were breaking like twigs. Her mind was trying to stop her from accomplishing what she was trying to do, but that's when she just let it out. "I love you….." Silence filled the room. She looked away in embarrassment as Sonic looked surprised .

"...Wow...I had...no Idea…" Sonic said flabbergasted at her comment, while Twilight just sighed again as she thinks.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same, I understand." She said lowering her head and walking to her bed until Sonic stops her..

"Who said I didn't." Sonic told her, Twilight looked back up to see a smile on his face.

"W-W-What?" She said confused as what Sonic said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I said that i liked you, You know, like-like." Sonic said Emphasizing those words.

"Wait, you feel the same way." She said.

"After getting to know you a little better, i sort of slowly started liking you." He said getting closer to her.

"Really? She said getting closer to him.

"Really, and you know what." He asked.

"What?" Twilight said as her heart raced skipping the occasional beat and her cheeks heated up.

"This." He said as he locked lips, causing her eyes to widen, but then soften into a blissful kiss back with the hedgehog, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he embraced her around her hips. As they kissed they fell onto the bed as they continued. They then separated for air as Twilight was left in amazement. Her first kiss was magical, and it left her in bliss.

"How was it." Sonic asked slyly getting the confirmation he needed from her expression.

"That was…..amazing. And magical I've never felt this way." Twilight said as she smiles and places her hands on his furred chest and Sonic felt her mane and her fur rubbing on him.

"When have you felt like this?" Sonic asked as Twilight wondered.

"Well the only time I've felt like this was whenever I find a new book." She said as Sonic thought of something and grinned.

"So what I'm your personal 'book' now? Are you gonna 'open' my pages?" He joked as Twilight blushed but instead of anger she laughed.

"Pmmmph HAHAHA, oh my Celestia no I hahahe." She laughed as she then hugs Sonic.

"So how about we get sleep...okay?" He said as she nods. "Ok, Sonic just promise me one thing." She asked

"What?" He asked as she then places her head on his chest. "Promise me you won't leave me?" She said with her face looking at his with a concern look. Sonic smirked as he brought Twilight close to him.

"Right, I promise. Now let's get some rest okay Twily?" He asked as he rubbed his hand on her face and kisses her head. Twilight blushed at the mention of her nickname and nodded. The two then placed their heads on the pillow and fell asleep as they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Meanwhile in space a capsule opened and revealed something as it looked with red eyes and said something in a robotic voice.

"S-Sonic."

* * *

 **SAP: Hey guys, Hope you liked this finale and enjoyed this arc.**

 **NSH: Yeah sorry I almost missed the authors note, but I'm here and I have to say had a lot of fun writing this arc. I'm sure you would agree right TOG?**

 **TOG:Yeah I did. it really was a pleasure to work with you and actually write the story with you two. Especially you Snow.**

 **SAP: I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, i enjoyed getting to know you guys while writing it with you.**

 **NSH: Same here. I try to do what I can you know with School and everything else, but I do what I can cause you guys are my pals.**

 **SAP: Hey man, it's ok i've been through school so i know how ya feel, But aside from that before we end this, would you guys like to say anything?**

 **NSH: Yeah. I want to announce that this coming October I will be starting on My Rainbow Rocks arc so be ready for that as well as that I'm looking for OC's for a little project I'm working on. Let me know if you are interested through PM and I'll have a look. TOG would you like to say some words?**

 **TOG: Me I'd like to say Thank you for inviting me and NSH for helping you and we hope that you can do good for later chapters.**

 **SAP:Thanks guys, i hope the same to you two. Anyways, thank you guys for reading this chapter we all worked hard on it, and let us know what you thought in the Reviews, and if you want to stay updated, hit that follow and fav button, also don't forget to check out these guys stories, they work hard on them and deserve some love. See you guys next time, and who knows maybe they'll be back in the next arc.**

 **SAP, NSH, and TOG: BYE!**


	23. The Invitation (OVA)

Morning, the one time of day that starts off with birds chirping, flowers blooming, and Sonic booms...Wait what?!

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

"Oh, yeah. can't catch me slowpoke." Sonic taunted to Rainbow Dash as they were running across the fields passing through the wind as it whizzed by their faces.

"Who you callin slowpoke spikes." Rainbow grinned getting beside the hedgehog as they were running/flying.

"Oh, you're getting faster. Good I was hoping you can make it a challenge this time." Sonic said as he cocked a grin.

"Yeah, since you showed me up, I've been training day in and day out." She said.

"Hm, Better hope it pays off." Sonic said cocily though Dash was confident.

"Oh it will- Hey what's that?" Rainbow said as she looked at something behind him though Sonic wasn't listening.

"Nice try Skittles, I ain't falling for-Oof!" Before Sonic knew it something crashed into him and he was on the ground. Rainbow skidded to a stop and went back to what hit the hedgehog.

"Did anyone catch that flying saucer…" Sonic groaned as the being that hit him saw the damaged hedgehog.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to crash into you." Sonic heard, he stood up and stretched his back. He looked to see a grey pegasus with crossed eyes and blonde mane and tail. She had a satchel and a vest.

"No it's ok, I should've looked where I was going." Sonic told her.

"Sonic, are you okay man." Rainbow said flying over to the two, she immediately knew the pegasus and grew a smile on her face.

"Derpy! It's good to see you." She said to the grey mare.

"Rainbow Dash!" Derpy said excited as she hugged the cyan pegasus.

"Huh? So you two know each other?" Sonic said. They nodded.

"Derpy is the Mail Mare, She stops by my house and chats for a bit, and occasionally gets stuck in a cloud. Other than that she really likes Muffins." She said as she apologizes again,

"-And I'm really sorry Mister-" She began, but Sonic finished for her raising his hand

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He said, after he said that Derpy looked at him.

"The Sonic, The same one who saved Equestria?!" She said. The hedgehog nodded.

"I can't believe it, Oh!" She then reached in her satchel and pulled out a letter. "This is from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She said handing the letter to Sonic, Sonic gained a look of surprise.

"A letter? For me?" Sonic said taking the letter from her, After seeing the seal, he opened it up and read it to himself.

"What is it?" Rainbow dash said.

"It's an invitation." Sonic said, "To their leisure spa."

* * *

" **Que opening"**

 **(Closer- Inoue Joe)**

 **All That is near us we must know.**

The sky is first shown with a bright sun. A hill is then shown with Sonic standing on it with his arms crossed

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful**

It at first showed him looking at Mobius then as a leaf flew by it changed to Equestria

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Sonic turned to something that touched his shoulder and the Mane Six were there all smiling.

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Sonic smirked as he turned to them. He then turned to Ponyville as they all stood beside him and looked up

 **Instrumental**

A wind blows in and reveals the title: **S** **o** **n** **i** **c** ' **s** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e**

 **You could reminisce; you could recall.**

Sonic is seen running across Ponyville with Rainbow on his tail. He passes by Twilight who holds the back of her head with her hand as he flew by.

 **The very last time you felt joy**

Sonic and Twilight are sitting with the others at a picnic with Sonic laying in the grass with a thinking thought looking at the sky while Twilight was reading

 **Or maybe you are so blessed to a point where you can't remember anything**

Sonic and Twilight explore the strange abandon place as Sonic was ready for anything and Twilight stayed very close.

 **It's a harmony, a miracle**

Celestia and Luna are in some space standing back to back with Celestia at first having her eyes closed then opening them while Luna lowered her head and did the same Celestia did

 **Being able to breath and live at all**

Sonic's old friends are standing some doing poses others just with a smile. The Mane six are doing the same.

 **So here is your one and only chance. Life is an opportunity**

Sonic is standing there with images of his parents flowing by. He then turns opens his eyes and gave a thumbs up

 **All that is near us. We must know.**

Sonic then starts throwing punches at Mecha Sonic as they fight off giving each other a run for their money

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful.**

An older model of Metal Sonic tries to attack Twilight, but she dodges and uses her magic and sling shots the machine at the wall.

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Rainbow is seen sending some egg models flying, but helping her was Tails who used his tail attack and sent them falling and blasted them with his arm cannon

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Applejack then kicked some of the egg pawns flying, but Knuckles then runs and uppercuts them into the air sending them flying and they are destroyed

 **You know the closer you get to something**

Pinkie is hopping on robots while Amy is trying to smash them. Rarity is trying to hold a bunch back when Silver and Blaze came in using psychic and fire to destroy them.

 **The tougher it is to see it. And I'll never take it for granted**

Fluttershy was pinned by a few more, but Shadow then came in sending them lying and blasting the last one with a chaos spear

 **Everybody tells you from time to time**

Sonic looks over with his friends behind him as Metal stands in front with a few other mystery enemies behind him.

 **To never give up like a phrase from a movie**

Sonic and Metal run at each other and collide with each other

 **They tell you to stand up for yourself**

The elements of harmony are flying as a hand reaches for them and grabs the middle one.

 **As if it was always that easy**

Sonic's eyes were closed for a bit. He then shoots them open as he lets the elements come to him as he yells.

 **Gather a handful of courage in my heart**

Twilight and the others are all in a circle with Sonic in the middle as they launched a Rainbow attack

 **To go on and survive another day**

Sonic is running again as he heads for Ponyville

 **And I'll never take it for granted**

One by one he flew by his friends until he was beside Twilight. They looked and smiled at each other

 **LET'S GO!**

Sonic and Twilight jump in the air with Sonic having his eyes open and smiling while Twilight had her eyes closed and her mouth smiling and wide open.

 **(End of Song)**

* * *

Sonic was rushing back to Twilight's house to inform her of the invitation, he goes into the treehouse and calls out.

"Yo Twilight you there. We got a message." Silence for a moment. Sonic sighed and then smirked. "It's from Celestia." In a flash Twilight appeared as Sonic just jumped back and landed on the floor

"The Princess?! Well what she did say?!" She asked shaking the hedgehog, Sonic shook free and stepped back.

"Easy there, it's an invitation." Sonic said holding the envelope.

"For what?" She said. Sonic placed the envelope in hammer space and put his hands on his hips.

"It's to their leisurely spa, they say it's their way of thanking us for saving the world from Discord. Personally I could use some relaxation myself." Sonic said.

"Wow, that's really nice of them. So who's all coming?" she asked. Sonic then counted down on his fingers saying each name.

"Skittles, AJ, Rares, Flutters, Pinkster, You, Spike, and me." Sonic listed.

"Okay, so when do we go?" She said.

"Tomorrow morning, said the train would be scheduled to head over to it as long as I hold the letter. Aw man, I can't wait to sit in a hot spring, my backs never been the same since I woke up here and fought all the baddies." Sonic said stretching his back making it crackle.

"I could use it too, I've been getting stomach cramps lately." Twilight said rubbing her stomach.

"Well, i'm sure you'll be okay once we get there." He said as he smiled at her. Twilight of course smiled back. That's when Spike came down the stairs.

"So what's this I hear about a spa?" He asked.

"Well Celestia invited us to their royal spa tomorrow for helping stop Discord." Sonic said as Spike looked excited as he said that.

"REALLY! Oh yeah, am I in?" He asked Sonic.

"Yeah you're in with us man!" He said as he and Spike hi-fived each other.

Dawn soon broke as the Mane Six, Sonic, and Spike arrived at the train station, some carrying things more than others, mainly spike carrying Rarity's luggage.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Sonic asked turning to everyone, They all nodded. "Okay, Let's go." Sonic said as he walked into the train with the others following behind him. As they entered the train Sonic couldn't help but let a chill run down his spine. He turned back for a second, but then just shrugged it off.

They each were sitting on different sides of the train to which they wanted to make this a nice trip. Sonic was just sitting with his head against the edge of the seat and his hands behind his head resting while Twilight sat next to him reading a book as predicted. Rainbow had brought what looked like a hacky sack and her and AJ were having a little trick competition to see who was better. Fluttershy was looking over the horizon watching the scenery go by while Pinkie and Spike decided to get a prank together to save for a later time. Rarity decided to use this time to freshen up her looks.

The trip was going nice and smoothly, until there was a rumble which caught them all off guard. The train then came to a complete stop as AJ and RD who were standing up fell on the carpet of the train cart. After it stopped Pinkie spoke.

"Well that was a rough ride huh?" Pinkie said as she looked up from her seat.

"Gagh, what in tarnation was that?" Applejack said as she got up. She gave Rainbow a hand while Sonic hopped out of his seat.

"Not sure, but I'll take a look." He said as he got of the train to take a quick look. When he got off he could see boulders had landed on the tracks and blocked the only way there. Pinkie then poked her head out.

"What's the scoop Sonic?" She asked Sonic. Sonic then turned back to Pinkie. "Well looks like some rocks are blocking the way." He said. Pinkie then pulled her head back into the cart. A few seconds later all 7 friends were observing the rocks as AJ spoke.

"Well this is a tumbleweed of a problem huh?" She said as she looked at the boulders. Fluttershy then spoke.

"What do we do now?" She asked Sonic. Sonic grinned at them. "What do you think we should do, we need to get these rocks out of the way!" He said to them as he get in front of one of them and places his hands on a rock.

"Grrr, come on!" He said moving a rock slowly pushing with all his might, but to no avail.

"Hmm, Aha!" Sonic then ran back a couple feet away from the boulders, He then rolled into a balled and revved up his spin dash.

"Here We! GO!" He shouted boosting forward and then hitting a boulder as it crumbles into pieces. He then fell down in tiredness as he felt the force and then the others surrounded him looking down at him and Twilight going towards him and comforts him.

"*Huff* Did i get em? *Huff*." Sonic said wondering to them.

"Well….you got one, that counts right?" Pinkie Pie said trying to cheer him up.

"Ugh!" Sonic groaned flopping his body in a slump, with him lying on Twilight's lap with her blushing.

"Twi, I'm gonna sleep here for...a...moment..zzz." He then slipped into a sleep state after his exhaustion. Twilight was now blushing with her face beaming with red and the others look in either a snicker on their face or a confused one.

"G-Girls I-I swear this isn't what it looks like!" She said panicking and trying to get Sonic off her though he had a strong grip on her waist which wasn't helping.

"Why Twilight, I never knew you'd be coupled with him!" Rarity said looking at her.

"I'd say it blow my mind too, I always thought Dash would be his type." Applejack said pointing to the pegasus with her thumb.

"Yeah, I would of thought that too, who would've thought a bookworm like you attract somebody like him!" Rainbow Dash said as she smiles at this. Twilight blushes more as she hears her friends claim about him and her together.

"Girls you're embarrassing me! Can't you go and help out Sonic and get these boulders out of the way?" She asks her friends.

They all respond with yeahs though Rarity didn't. "Absolutely not, I'm not going in and move those rocks. I'll get dirt all over me, I don't want to look like filth when we arrive in front of the Princesses."

"Quit yer whining Rarity and help us lift these boulders." Applejack said not wanting to put up with her clean freak attitude. She groans but went along with it anyway, with Rarity and Applejack pushing one while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash push another one with their combined strength well mostly Rainbow since Fluttershy wasn't the strong type. Meanwhile on the sidelines Sonic was talking in his sleep out loud, but the girls were so focused with the boulders that only Twilight could hear him. As he was talking though he started fidgeting.

"Metal, Don't-" he started, "You need….. stop this-" Sonic then held his throat as if he was being choked. Twilight then grew concerned as she watched this. She then grabbed his arm and tried to force him to let go.

"Togeth...er…" He mumbled as he lets go of his throat and smiles. Twilight sighs in relief as he saw this. Sonic then started to stir as he peaked his eyes open a little and then shot his eyes wide open as he raised himself up.

"Gah, that was a fine nap, I…." He stops as he looks at his surrounding and sees he was on Twilight's lap, he then looks at Twilight as she smiles at him.

"Hi." She says as Sonic smiles at her while he blushed. "Uhh, why am I on your lap?" He asked her as she pointed towards the others as they were finishing moving the boulders.

"You fell asleep after you destroyed one of them, I-I kept you company and…." She stayed quiet as she looks down.

"What? Did something happen?" He asked Twilight.

"T-They know Sonic." She said quietly as he was confused by this. "What do you mean?" He asked as she rose her face up.

"They know about us…..my crush on you." She said it as best as she could to try and not make Sonic feel uncomfortable. Sonic then rose looking a little annoyed, but then he turned to her. He then smirked and winked at her.

"So what? That's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you Twi, and i'm not afraid to say so in front of anybody either." He then took her hand, "So don't worry about it." She had her eyes lowered and then smiled as he then went in close to her face and took her lips in with his and they got close until they heard something.

"Hey YO!" They hear Rainbow call out. The two then broke the kiss and turned their attention to their friends. They all looked like they were having a hard time moving the last one. However this one was bigger. "Mind giving us a hand love birds?" She said. Twilight's cheeks went a bright pink when she heard that as did Sonic's, but he quickly stood up and shrugged it off.

"Yeah alright I got this one." He was about to do a spindash, but Twilight stopped him. "Wait Sonic. "Your spindash alone won't be powerful enough to break a boulder that size." She stated as she pointed at the boulder. Sonic broke out and took a look at the massive boulder.

"So what Twi? I still got to at least make a dent." He said, but Twilight grabbed his arm. "Would you let me finish talking please?" She asked him. Sonic then turned to give Twilight his full attention "Now I think though if I use my magic I can give it an extra boost. You know like a spell to amplify its power." She stated. Sonic then took a moment to give this a quick thought. That's when he then turned to her.

"Alright Twi if you think it will work go right ahead." He said. Twilight nodded.

"Alright everybody stand back!" He called out to the others and they responded and moved aside. Sonic then then started his Spin Dash and that's when Twilight charged up her horn. A bright lavender aura started to surround Sonic as he spun. Once the aura covered all of him Sonic then shouted. "Alright! Here GOES!" He then launched right at the boulder and made contacted. For a few seconds it looked like he wasn't making a scratch, but as Twilight pushed herself to boost Sonic's power more the boulder started to crack and eventually broke causing dust and a little bit of dirt to blow around. The others coughed as Sonic jumped and landed in front of them. He then smirked. "Well that worked out huh?" Rarity however begged to differ.

"Work out? WORKED OUT? LOOK AT ME I'M A COMPLETE MESS THANKS TO YOU!" She shouted. "UGH ALL THIS DUST AND DIRT!" Rainbow, Sonic, and AJ just rolled their eyes at her.

"We'll get cleaned when we get to the spa, let's get back to the train." Dash said, Sonic then said something.

"Well, you guys can ride the train, I'm gonna run alongside the tracks." Sonic said. Though Twilight was hesitant on what he was doing.

"Sonic are you sure you want too? Is there something you're not tel-" She was talking as Sonic places his lips on hers to stops her from talking. He then removes it and places his hands on her shoulders.

"No Twi, i'm not hiding anything. I just want to feel the wind in my face and want to stretch my legs." Sonic said. "It'll be okay, I'll be right beside the train." Sonic said as he took his hands off her shoulders and blasted off like a rocket blowing wind in her face. Twilight then sighed as she and the others then got on the train.

The train then took off as the other went back to what they were doing before, thought Twilight was now staring out on the windows looking for Sonic if he was out there like he said.

"Whatcha looking for?" Applejack said as she sat near Twilight's seat as she jumped and then looked back at her.

"N-Nothing!" She said trying to look calm and hide what she was doing. Thought AJ had a smirk in her look and playfully hit her friend's shoulder.

"Come on Twi, you can tell me what's wrong." She said to her friend. Twilight thought for a few seconds and then turned to AJ. "Sigh I'm not sure AJ. You ever get the feeling….that Sonic is hiding something from us?" She asked AJ.

"Well when I think about it. I do get that feeling he isn't being honest, but if he is hiding something he'll tell us." AJ said trying to ease her friends worries, but Twilight though wasn't eased as she grew more concerned as it wasn't just what happened earlier with the dream, but it brought her back to when he went all dark

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"This world is all bullshit"

Twilight's concern grew even more. That's as she recalled this.

"I know this is all FAKE!"

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

This really made her question Sonic or made her wonder what he meant. She then looks back at the window to see Sonic and she made her concerned.

They reach Canterlot as they all exit the train, and Sonic now with them after his run, they headed towards where they were going to the spa the princesses recommended to.

They reach there to the waiting room and all of them waited on the seats, while Twilight goes to the receptionist and talks with her.

"Excuse me?" Twilight spoke out as she looked above her and see Twilight. "Yes can I help you?" She asked Twilight. Twilight then spoke.

"I believe Princess Celestia set us up on an appointment?" She said as the receptionist looked at her book that has a list of ponies that were going in the spa. She scrolls down the list and then finds Celestia and Luna's names and by it shows her and 7 others.

"Ah yes. There you are. However Celestia and Luna have already arrived." She said. This of course confused Twilight as she wondered what they were doing here and waves to the others to follow as she goes inside along with the others. However has she turns a corner she bumps straight into someone and falls, but Sonic catches her falling and sees who was it that she bumped into. It was Celestia and beside her was Luna.

"Are you alright Twilight?" She asked her. Twilight was a little embarrassed for bumping into her teacher like she did. "Um I'm alright Princess." She said trying not to show any shame what so ever to her teacher. Sonic though noticed something and spoke.

"So, Celest and Lulu, what's up?" He said disregarding their royal names and calling them nicknames to which Twilight slaps him on the back of the head.

"Sonic! Show some respect for them, they're the princesses!" She said to him as he rubs his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay Twilight." Luna said calming her as she looks over to the various ponies that had spa robes on. The others then notice this and Fluttershy spoke. "Is everything alright Princess Luna?" She asked the princess of the night.

"Yeah what seems to be the problem? Why is everyone standing around here?" Rarity asked confused as well. Both Celestia and Luna look at each other with worry and then back to the group.

"Well, because SOMEBODY wanted to start without you." Celestia looked at Luna glaring at her to which she rolls her eyes and spoke up.

"I wanted to go in but we see that something holding up the line, we checked mand see that there's something wrong with the pumps in this here spa. Which is why everyone is standing around." Luna said.

Everyone was a little stunned but then disappointment started to grow. However Sonic wasn't paying attention to that as his focus turned to the pipes that were on the ceiling. Twilight notices this and asks him.

"Sonic what are you looking at?" She asked him as he looks at her again. "Oh it's nothing I'll be right back Twi." He said as he was about to run off Twilight didn't listen as she just grabs Sonic's shoulder and was carried along with him.

Sonic was running all throughout the building following the pipes to the source of the problem with Twilight holding on real tight. He blew by left and right past workers even some ponies in robes. Of course he shouted back sorry since he almost blew their robes away. Twilight saw this and smacked Sonic in the head even harder for being like that.

"Ouch wha-" He turns to see Twilight clinging to him mad as heck for his pervertness.

"Hey how did you get on me?" He asked her as she grinned. "Simple, I grabbed onto you and that was very shameful I can't believe you just did that." She said to him as she then held an expression of anger, but Sonic just rolled his eyes shrugged it off and kept going. He then stopped as he reached to a point in which the pipes stop.

Twilight got off him and looked at what he was looking at, there was a part of a pipe that was bented and it's giving off steam from the dent. Sonic took one good look and confirmed it

"I think we found our problem" He said. Twilight nodded as they looked at it. He then spots somebody walk near another room as he goes over to ask him something.

"Hey you sir!" He asks the employee as he got his attention. "Hmm is there something you need?" He asked the hedgehog.

"We want to ask you if this dent on these pipes were here before?" Twilight asked as she pointed to the dented pipe. He looked at the pipe and then he was a little stunned.

"Actually this is the first time I've ever seen this, but how did….wait!" He said as he turned away and thought for a bit. Sonic knew he obviously knew something.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Yesterday we had an accident before closing. One of our towel carts started to go out of control and started to run down these hallways. It must of hit one of the pipes." He explained to the two.

"And did you check if there was any damage to the pipes or the system?" Twilight asked as the employee as he wondered about what happened yesterday.

"Well, actually now that I think about it, no not really we were too busy checking if anybody was hurt from the cart, and we all wanted to get out since it was closing time." The employee said a little ashamed. "I apologize for the inconvenience." He said as he gave them a sad look. Sonic just smirked and shrugged

"That's ok, at least you guys cared for other ponies if they were injured but most importantly, we know why there's the problem, come on Twi, let's tell everyone." He said as she nodded and got back into Sonic's arms and ran back to where the others were. In less than a minute they got back and everyone was puzzled from this.

"What happened?" Celestia asked.

"Well we found our problem, turns out one of the pipes are damaged from an accident from yesterday." He explained as they then understood, but then this brought up another question

"Well even so what can we do?" Rarity asked. "Well I could fix it if I had my tools, but they're back at Apple acres." AJ said, but the minute she said that Sonic just boosted off like a rocket and then back with a tool case that had AJ's initials on there.

"Here, I saved you the trouble in getting them, now go do your thing" He said to Applejack, she gave him a thumbs up as she gets her goggles on over her eyes and her belt around her waist.

"Alright, just take me where that pipes located." She said as Sonic took her and ran to the direction he came earlier with Twilight.

As they reach there AJ gets to work with the pipe asking for help from Sonic, he helps her out after a long amount of time. The hot water is finally fixed as the employee came by with the owner who was a pink pony with a blue mane and tail. Rarity recognized her as Aloe. Aloe then spoke.

"Thank you again for your assistance my friends." She said to them. "Especially you two." She said as she turned to AJ and Sonic.

"Ah it's no problem." Sonic said as he waved his finger. "Our pleasure partner." AJ said as she lifted her hat a little.

After all that the girls and Spike were each in different sections enjoying the rest of the day at the spa. Sonic was on his own as he stepped into a hot tub and simmered in it. "Aaaaahhhh that's nice. Man I definitely earned it with all the crap I've gone through the past few days." He said. He then lowered himself deeper into the spring until only his head was above the water, but as he was settling in he then heard something that sounded familiar.

"Sonic." The mystery voice said. Sonic at first ignored it thinking he was hearing things since he was the only one in the room. "Sonic." It spoke which cause Sonic to open his eyes. He knew that voice too well to be Silver's voice. He took a quick look around seeing if he could spy the hedgehog, but there were no signs of him what's so ever. After a minute or two of silence Sonic sighed. "Oy I swear I'm hearing things. I really need to stop stressing over things." He then simmered down a little until he heard someone else call him.

"Sonic?" He then turned and found the source of the voice to be Twilight. He thought looked at her a little confused.

"Hey Twilight. May I ask what your doing here?" He asked her with a dumbfounded look. Twilight was trying not to make a blush or make him worry so she started to approach. "Well I wanted to ask if you were okay for one thing." She said as she was untying her robe.

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Sonic said turning away so he didn't look until she was in, Twilight then sat down in the water beside him. "You can look I'm inside now." She said as he looks at her, her body was inside the water so he can see her

"It's just...after the whole Discord incident. You know when you turned dark on us…" She began.

"Oh...That…" Sonic said remembering the whole scene. "Yeah..I wasn't myself back then."

"Well, when you were…"that"...You said something that made me worry about you." She said.

"Hm? What was it?" Sonic said looking at her.

"You said the world was all fake, You said you this was all fake." Twilight told him. Sonic picked up on her sentence.

"O-Oh, D-Did I-I? Huh, i-imagine that." Sonic said getting a little fidgety.

"Sonic please, is there something you need to tell me." She said crossing her arms. Sonic had to think quickly how to get out of this one. " _Dang, she's persistence._ " He thought about what to do.

"Well, i'm getting out, don't want drench my quills too much." He said trying to get out of the spring though he was stopped by a purple glow that was coming from Twilight.

"Sonic I'm serious please tell me what's wrong and I won't take no for an answer!" She said as she was dead serious on finding out on what's bugging Sonic. She then came near him and then looks at him.

"I can try and make you talk like before." She said sexilly as she grabs Sonic's face and then tried to pull him to her. Sonic knew he was in a pickle and had to think of a way out. He then came up with the only excuse he could think of. He then started to act drowsy.

"Alright...alright. *yawn* but i'm feeling a little tired." He said as he starts falling asleep. Twilight then had an annoyed look in her face.

"Sonic you know you can't keep doing this you're going to tell me sooner or later!" She said as Sonic pretended to snore to try and get Twilight off his back. She turns around and just goes back to relaxing like before. However Twilight at one point fell asleep and when Sonic opens his eyes and see this, he decides to use this opportunity and scooches till he is right beside her and rested near her laying his head near hers.

Celestia and Luna were both walking out from their spa room and one of them looks within the hot spring room to see Sonic and Twilight's heads together as they're sleeping.

"Awwww, Tia! Look they're adorable." Luna said gushing.

"I knew there was something going on with those two, but I didn't see what." She said as she giggled as well. Though Luna's mood changed to worry as she remembered what Twilight said to him.

" _I wonder, what was it did Twilight mean by his 'dark form' it sounds similar to when I turned into Nightmare Moon."_ She thought to herself. " _Well guess I'll find out soon enough."_ She kept thinking as her sister went on but saw her standing near the room.

"Are you coming Luna?" She called out to her sister. "I'm coming just go on without me." She yelled as Celestia went on.

" _Ok let's see if I can go into his dreams."_ She said as she opens a black and white hole and walks into it leading to Sonic's dream.

IN SONIC'S DREAM

"No...No I'm not like that...I don't hurt people!" Sonic Shouted at a dark mist, The dark mist surrounded him and then smiled

"That's not what your actions said, You're a killer, we're killers, Just accept it for what we are." It said.

"No, Your wrong. I was manipulated." Sonic shot back, it smiled even more.

"If you were manipulated, then that means you accepted it. You never fought back, you let your being go, You. Became. A. Killer."

"..." Sonic stayed silent. He then fell on his knees and let the dark mist surround him.

"Ah it's sinking in isn't it? The pain. The suffering you caused we caused huh? So why fight it anymore? Just accept it." He then reaches out for Sonic, but Sonic does nothing to fight back as he lets it come to him, but that's when a bright light came in.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The voice shouted. It then was revealed to be the princess of the night herself. Luna then touched the ground and then the dark mist started to surround her.

"You are interfering! LEAVE NOW!" The mist demanded, but Luna just looked at it giving it a fierce look showing she wasn't afraid. "No it is you that shall be leaving. BE GONE!" She then charged up her horn and launched it at the black mist sending it away. Luna then sighed as she approached Sonic. Sonic then looked up at her and then turned away.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked a little angered by her sudden appearance.

"I am here because I want to know more about your 'Dark form' I've heard from you and from the Discord event." She asked though Sonic kept quiet as he looked at her with angry expression.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as she nodded. Sonic then sighed as he stood up.

"Fine, first I'll tell you where I came from, I woke up from a fake reality."

"Hm? Fake Reality?" Luna said.

"Yes, a life i had been living inside a capsule trapped in a virtually created world, My enemies, My friends, My life...Everything!" Sonic said angry at this. This of course caught Luna's interests as Sonic continued. "After waking up I found myself here in your world. I decided to explore and that's when I ran into Twilight and everything went from there. To be honest it was all well and good. Until Discord happened." He said.

"Discord eh? What does the foul villain have anything to do with this?" She asked him. Sonic then sighed. "As I recall I entered his little maze he kept telling stuff about my father who he claimed to have known, but he kept filling my head with lies. That's when he created a fake image of him and he said things that filled me with sadness and rage." Sonic said as he gripped his fists hard. Luna saw this and then it wasn't hard to put together what went from their.

"So I assume after hearing these words you turned into this dark form Twilight mentioned?" She asked. Sonic nodded confirming her suspicions. "I see. Sonic I must warn you...you must be extremely cautions then with that dark power. You may have stopped it for now, but believe me if you allow it to control you again. It's not a pleasant one." She said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, but what could you know. You've never turned into a dark being now have you?" He said pointing at her, but then Luna turned away and closed her eyes as she grew annoyed as well. "It is you who needs enlightening Sonic. I know exactly what it's like because I myself have used that power." She then used her magic and a sphere came down. "Take a good look inside it Sonic and tell me what you see." Sonic then looked into the sphere and could make out an image.

"I...I see and Alicorn wearing light blue armor, a moon necklace, has fangs, and her skin is a dark black with a mane and tail that looks like….." He then went wide eyed and turned to Luna seeing that her Mane and tail matched the figure he see's "...like yours." Luna then sighed. "Yes Sonic. What you see is a dark an evil being known as Nightmare Moon. My dark half. I used her powers when I became jealous of my sister because all the ponies would play and enjoy the day while they slept at night. When I unleashed this power I vowed to plunge Equestria in eternal darkness, but thankfully Twilight and her friends stopped and rescued me from my own evil." She explained as images were shown in the sphere. "So as I said Sonic I know what it is to have this dark half, but you must not let it control you. You must keep it under control and not try to unleash it. Promise me you will do your best to keep it subdued?" She asked. Sonic then nodded.

"You can count on me your majesty. I swear that I will never allow that darkness to emerge. YOU HAVE MY WORD!" He said with confidence. Luna then nodded. "Very good. I shall leave you to yourself." She said as she was about to leave, but then she felt something pull on her hand.

"Wait Luna." Sonic said. Luna then turned to him as he looked at her. "Discord claimed your sister knew my father. Is that true? I mean you know your sister best. So I would imagine you would know." He said to her. Luna then thought for a moment and then turned to Sonic.

"I can ask her, what was your father's name?" She asked as Sonic released his grip. "It's Jules Maurice Hedgehog. That was his name." He said to her. Luna then nodded.

"Very well I shall speak with my sister and inform you if I have an answer for you. Until then Sonic. You enjoy yourself and please protect your loved one." She said as she disappeared. Sonic just smirked as he thought. " _Oh great now she knows? Oh well it's not like it's a problem or anything, but I will be sure to protect her that's one thing I won't fail to do. Count on it!"_ He thought. As he ran off to the fields of his dreams.

* * *

A/N

 **SAP: Whew holy moly, that was awesome. Sorry that this took so long and i haven't been uploading every friday like I was supposed to, it just got busy for me.**

 **NSH: But that's why you got us to back you up and help ya when you need it the most right TOG?**

 **TOG: That's right, even if it took us two days to finish this, this was worth it.**

 **SAP: Well i am very grateful, and everyone they deserve most of the credit for this chapter, being of my absence i was not able to help a lot on this, but rest assured i will try to get back in the swing of things, anything you guys have to say before we cut it here?**

 **TOG: Well, I'll say this was interesting of what we wrote, me and NSH have been busy with other stories.**

 **NSH: Yeah I want to also apologize for my absence on my other stories and I will return to those when I can. Been so busy I can't find the time to do my own, but I will try. Also thanks for giving TOG and SAP lots of support these two are really amazing writers and deserve a ton of credit for their work.**

 **SAP: same to you guys, anyways thank you all for reading, wanna tell us what you thought, write it in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated hit that follow and fav button. Also don't forget to check out these guy's work as well in the meantime, see you guys next time.**

 **NSH: Till then everyone.**

 **TOG: LATER!**


	24. The Confrontation (OVA)

Upon the morning as It broke through the sky, the sunbeams hit the leisure spa, where some of the windows where the light would shine through the rooms, one particular room though had someone getting ready to stir. As he stirred he stretches his arms.

"Ahhh, it's a good thing this spa also doubled as a hotel to stay here." He said as he noticed that something was on his chest, he looked and saw Twilight on him.

" _What did I do yesterday, all I remember was being in the hot tub with her and…..wait did someone drag us out?"_ He thought to himself and then ignored that and just looked at Twilight as she slept. He then smirked as he brushed her mane. "Heh she's kinda cute when she sleeps." He said quietly. Though after brushing her mane enough he then had to get up, but as he started to move the blanket up he noticed something as he looks under the covers that Twilight wasn't….. properly dressed and blushed. He then started to develop a bit of a bloody nose as he closed his eyes and put the blanket back down.

" _Oh chaos dang it. Why is she not at least in her underwear? Man you would think whoever brought us in here would at least have put a robe or something on her. Okay now I definitely need to leave before she sees me. Cause the last thing I need is an angry naked girl pounding on me. Or worse somebody sees me with her."_ He thought. Sonic then started to slowly slip out without waking her up and without trying to touch any other part of her. After he got out he then slipped on his usual clothes, but before he left he could hear Twilight mumbling in her sleep.

"Mm….Oh Sonic, please….don't stop what you're doing, please keep it coming." She said as she kept making more grunts and moans as she was hugging the pillow as if it was Sonic.

Sonic blushed more than before as he didn't want to imagine what she was doing. He then walked quietly out of the room and closes the door, though she mumbled again.

"Please keep on writing that book, it's so sexy how you do it." She said in her sleep as she smiled. Sonic had walked out of the building as he then let out a nice and relaxed puff of air and then took off without waking anyone else up. As he did a certain Sun Alicorn watched him leave and smiled. _Those two really are perfect for each other._ She thought

* * *

" **Que opening"**

 **(Closer- Inoue Joe)**

 **All That is near us we must know.**

The sky is first shown with a bright sun. A hill is then shown with Sonic standing on it with his arms crossed

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful**

It at first showed him looking at Mobius then as a leaf flew by it changed to Equestria

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Sonic turned to something that touched his shoulder and the Mane Six were there all smiling.

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Sonic smirked as he turned to them. He then turned to Ponyville as they all stood beside him and looked up

 **Instrumental**

A wind blows in and reveals the title: **S** **o** **n** **i** **c** ' **s** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e**

 **You could reminisce; you could recall.**

Sonic is seen running across Ponyville with Rainbow on his tail. He passes by Twilight who holds the back of her head with her hand as he flew by.

 **The very last time you felt joy**

Sonic and Twilight are sitting with the others at a picnic with Sonic laying in the grass with a thinking thought looking at the sky while Twilight was reading

 **Or maybe you are so blessed to a point where you can't remember anything**

Sonic and Twilight explore the strange abandon place as Sonic was ready for anything and Twilight stayed very close.

 **It's a harmony, a miracle**

Celestia and Luna are in some space standing back to back with Celestia at first having her eyes closed then opening them while Luna lowered her head and did the same Celestia did

 **Being able to breath and live at all**

Sonic's old friends are standing some doing poses others just with a smile. The Mane six are doing the same.

 **So here is your one and only chance. Life is an opportunity**

Sonic is standing there with images of his parents flowing by. He then turns opens his eyes and gave a thumbs up

 **All that is near us. We must know.**

Sonic then starts throwing punches at Mecha Sonic as they fight off giving each other a run for their money

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful.**

An older model of Metal Sonic tries to attack Twilight, but she dodges and uses her magic and sling shots the machine at the wall.

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Rainbow is seen sending some egg models flying, but helping her was Tails who used his tail attack and sent them falling and blasted them with his arm cannon

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Applejack then kicked some of the egg pawns flying, but Knuckles then runs and uppercuts them into the air sending them flying and they are destroyed

 **You know the closer you get to something**

Pinkie is hopping on robots while Amy is trying to smash them. Rarity is trying to hold a bunch back when Silver and Blaze came in using psychic and fire to destroy them.

 **The tougher it is to see it. And I'll never take it for granted**

Fluttershy was pinned by a few more, but Shadow then came in sending them lying and blasting the last one with a chaos spear

 **Everybody tells you from time to time**

Sonic looks over with his friends behind him as Metal stands in front with a few other mystery enemies behind him.

 **To never give up like a phrase from a movie**

Sonic and Metal run at each other and collide with each other

 **They tell you to stand up for yourself**

The elements of harmony are flying as a hand reaches for them and grabs the middle one.

 **As if it was always that easy**

Sonic's eyes were closed for a bit. He then shoots them open as he lets the elements come to him as he yells.

 **Gather a handful of courage in my heart**

Twilight and the others are all in a circle with Sonic in the middle as they launched a Rainbow attack

 **To go on and survive another day**

Sonic is running again as he heads for Ponyville

 **And I'll never take it for granted**

One by one he flew by his friends until he was beside Twilight. They looked and smiled at each other

 **LET'S GO!**

Sonic and Twilight jump in the air with Sonic having his eyes open and smiling while Twilight had her eyes closed and her mouth smiling and wide open.

 **(End of Song)**

* * *

As he left the Spa he decided to go into town to have a look around. As he looked around taking in the sights of the town. He stretched his arms as he looked through the buildings, he sees ponies walking through the sidewalks.

He then hears some commotion coming from one side of the town he looks and sees the and that were looking. On a stage someone was performing tricks on a stage. This mare was light blue with a white mane and ponies tail. She was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was also wearing a purple cap and cape. Sonic figured she was a unicorn based on the magic she was using.

"What's going on?" Sonic said as he watched her go on, "Well, i'm here. May as well check it out." Sonic watched as the unicorn showed off her magic abilities to the crowd who were eating up. As Sonic watched on, he became more and more bored as he stood there. Sure this chick could do magic really good and stuff, but to be honest Twilight's was basically better compared to her. Sonic put his hand over his mouth and yawned.

"Aw man, this blows. I'm better off getting my own magic set." Sonic said turning heel and going away. The mare noticed the hedgehog ignore her performance as he just walked away. Seeing this disturbed her, why didn't he find her act interesting. She furrowed a brow as the crowd applauded her performance. This however, didn't make her take her eyes off this hedgehog, She bowed and waved bye to the crowd as she lept off stage and followed after the hedgehog.

"Ugh! I'm so bored! I need to find something to do here." He said as he then saw a puff of smoke come from out of nowhere and out came the mare that was performing earlier.

"Wait, How dare you turn your eyes away from the Great and Powerful Trixie." She said as she announced herself.

Sonic's eyes drooped. "Oh really what can you do?" He said asking the obvious and then continued walking away ignoring Trixie, she huffed as she runs back to where he was walking as she stops him in his tracks again.

"Trixie can perform anything, now watch as Trixie blows your mind." She said as she charged her horn, she shot it up in the air as it formed into a ring, she then floated up through the ring, as she went through it, it closed exploding into sparkles that floated down atop of Sonic. However Sonic just rolled his eyes at it. After seeing that she pouted her lips.

"Humph, Trixie sees you are not amazed." She said in frustration as Sonic was walking away "Because I already know someone who can do better."

"Nonsense, There is no pony who is Greater than the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She said referring to herself in the third person, Sonic only put his hands in his pockets and just kept walking.

"Whatever, I'm outta here. Let me know when you can do something that's worth my time." Sonic said giving her the cold shoulder, he walked off down the road leaving a fuming Trixie. She then popped back to where Sonic was walking to and confronted him again. "May Trixie ask who you think is more superior to Trixie?"

"Well I was thinking Twilight's is way better, not mention beneficial to people." Sonic told her, "What exactly have you really done, except show off."

"..." Trixie stood there as sonic spat his words at her. "Twilight...Sparkle…" She then looked at him more closely. "Do you know her?" She said as got in his face. Sonic's ears drooped and he grew a sweat bead.

"Uhh, sure, I live with her and I'm her boyfriend." He said as Trixie's eyes arched up as she heard this, she then had something go onto her mind. She then looked at him and scratched his chin.

"Really now? Trixie had no clue. Then again who would ignore such a handsome one like yourself." She said trying to flirt with him. This of course made Sonic smirk. "You are cute you know that?" He said as he smirked at Trixie. "The fact you're trying that and it's your best. Well it's just sad" He said. He then started to walk away and that's when Trixie growled at him. She then got an idea and then grinned devilishly

"Aw man, why is it that i attract crazies. I swear if i had ring for every time-" Sonic was then stopped by blue aura frozen in place, "Huh?! What the-" He then turned to see Trixie using magic. She then smirked. "Really? You think Trixie's tricks and flirting is sad huh?"

" _Heh he, guess i'm in trouble. I go out, and i find more trouble than it finds me."_ Sonic thought.

"If i say no, will you let me go?" Sonic said as a sweat bead formed on his head, Trixie shook her head. "I see, well can i ask one question? What do you plan to do with me?" He asked. That's when the grin grew on Trixie. "Oh you'll see what Trixie has planned for you, but do you wish to know how Trixie knows Twilight Sparkle." She said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, do you guys have a bad history or something?" He said giving up his struggle as her magic had a hold of him, but Trixie's magic was stronger than him so it was pointless.

"Yes, You could say that. Trixie will explain." Trixie said giving Sonic a little boop on the nose and then turn around and drags him to her wagon.

"Long ago Trixie wandered from town to town wowing ponies with her amazing magic, praising Trixie with their applauses, it was then when Trixie came upon Ponyville, Trixie's next show was going to have finis and wow their simple minds." She began saying.

"And then what?" Sonic asks as Trixie then hits her hand on the desk from the memories she had.

"Trixie…..told a lie that I beat an Ursa Major…" She said looking down, Sonic noticed her change in emotion, but she then went back to her tone as if she wasn't sad at all.

"You can guess the rest, She showed Trixie up and She left ashamed. Trixie trained for another moment to where she can get revenge on Twilight Sparkle." She turned around as she waved her hand in a particular motion as a light blue glow came from her. "However… Trixie doesn't need to find her….Now that I have you." She said as the blue glow went into Sonic, he was struggling as the spell was doing something to him. He was about to call out something until his eyes drooped.

Trixie then smiled as she sees her spell was on Sonic now and then waited for the effects to kick in. That's when Sonic was placed on the ground and then looked at Trixie. "What is thy bidding oh Great and Powerful Trixie?" He asked

* * *

A sleeping Twilight was seen wrapped in blankets hugging onto a pillow that she assumed was Sonic, after tossing and turning She began to stir her eyes slowly lifting them as a blurry vision took over for a bit she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She then took a look across the room and noticed Sonic wasn't with her.

"Hm? Where did he go?" She said a bit drowsy. She then looks under the covers and sees something that makes her blush.

"Whaa, WHY AM I NAKED!" She yelled out as she closed the covers and then looks around as she tries to look for something to cover herself.

" _D-Did Sonic do this? No he wouldn't , he's not that, I mean even he has standards."_ She then though was confused about something else. " _Wait how did I even get in the bed. I remember I was in the hot tub with Sonic. Where is he anyhow?"_ She wondered as she got up from the bed, covering herself with the covers of the bed. She looks at one of the drawers and found some undergarments. Picking them up and heading to the bathroom she changed into them and then walked back to her suitcase putting on her regular clothes _._

"Well, guess I'll see what the other are up too, Sonic probably went to town or something." She said to herself. She made her way out of the room closing the door behind her. On her way out she thanks the spa ponies for letting them stay the night as she walks out the building and into the sidewalks of Canterlot

"That was a nice relaxing day, even though others were being difficult." She said obviously referring to Sonic's behavior from last night. After walking for some time she noticed Spike and Rarity walking together to her direction, she waved to the two, they waved back.

"Hello Rarity, Hey Spike." She greeted them.

"Hello darling." Rarity greeted back.

"Hey Twilight." Spike said.

"Hey, did you guys enjoy the spa yesterday." She asked, They both nodded.

"Oh yes, i enjoyed every inch of their hospitality." Rarity said.

"Yeah, it was nice to have my spines get a nice soak." Spike told her.

"That's nice, have you guys seen Sonic?" Twilight asked. Spike and Rarity thought about it closely and then Spike spoke. "No, sorry Twilight. The last time I saw him was when we came to the spa." He said. This of course confused Twilight

"What? I thought at least someone would see him. Hmm, Maybe i'll run into him later." She said, "Well if you hear anything about him let me know."

"Of course we will darling, you have our word." Rarity said. Twilight noddded.

"Thanks, see you guys later on the train." Twilight said.

" _I wonder where Sonic could be?_ " She thought to herself. Upon walking she saw some commotion going on near the square, a crowd of ponies were gathered around.

"Huh? What's going on?" She continued walking towards the crowd. That's when Pinkie and Fluttershy came into view standing near the crowd, Pinkie saw Twilight and waved her over.

"Hey Twilight!" She greeted. Pinkie was still hyper even in the mornings. Fluttershy then did a simple wave with a small hi.

"Hey girls, what's with the crowd of ponies." She asked them, They both gave her a shrug.

"We have no idea, the only thing we see is a stage with the curtains closed." Fluttershy said. The three looked on as the red curtains were drawn in setting the stage with shrouds of excitement, mystery and eagerness for ponies awaiting for the curtains to open. It was then a spotlight shown on one area revealing two shadows behind the closed curtains, one was a pony, the other one was oblong and familiar to the three of them. The audience started to cheer and clap their hands as the curtain flung open with flares going off from stage as confetti exploded outward surprising everyone, A smokescreen then rose up where the shadows were and thinned out revealing the two figures. Twilight, Pinkie pie, and Fluttershy grew confused and surprised expressions. Up on stage stood Sonic the hedgehog wearing a black tux and fancying a red bowtie around his neck. Next to him was a pony all too familiar to Twilight, there stood Trixie, Twilight's rival who showed up bragging on that one day, and after all that bragging it drug her into a situation where an ursa minor showed up raging through ponyville, Twilight was lucky she was able to stop it.

"Whoa! Hey, what's Spikey doing up there with Trixie?!" Pinkie said.

She was flabbergasted and confused as to see her boyfriend on stage with her rival. She didn't say anything and let the show continue on.

"Good morning everyone, today on Trixie's magic show, the great and powerful Trixie would like to welcome you Trixie's new assistant!" She called out as Sonic was waving to the audience.

"Today Trixie will perform here with his assistance." She said as then had her hands glow and then Sonic turned into ball form and let blue orb rotate around him as his light speed dash charged up. Trixie then used her magic and pulled the orbs away from the hedgehog and let them swirl around in the air, as everyone looked on at what was happening, the orbs then floated into the air going one bye one as they followed one another leaving trails of glistening light that they left behind them. As they reached the sky they stopped midair and Trixie exploded them with her magic and made them fall slowly down above the crowd who oh'd and ah'd at what they were seeing, the orbs of light which were now orbs of blue sparkles floating down like snowfall hitting the crowd directly. She then used her magic to send out her aura which created a light borealis over the area.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Fluttershy said as the light glowed a calming aura, though the calm feeling she harbored disappeared after she felt the tension coming from Twilight. After looking back on stage her and pinkie grew sweat beads at what they saw. While they were admiring the borealis, they failed to see Trixie dancing with Twilight's man on stage in front of everyone, everyone who watched on would comment on them, saying they would make a cute couple, or they look like they are in love. Hearing this set the fire in Twilight's eyes, Pinkie and Fluttershy flinched as they saw this.

"Now, Twilight. I'm sure Sonic wouldn't do this to you. He probably didn't know who Trixie was and is just helping her." Fluttershy said trying to make the situation better.

"That doesn't look like helping." Pinkie said pointing to the stage, and what happened next was unimaginable. Trixie had pulled Sonic in for a kiss on the lips which then set off fireworks on stage and set fire to a lavender unicorn who's stare could kill just by looking at it. She then wandered through the crowd pushing by everyone who only got scared looks by the ones who looked at her. Her hair and fur turned to a different state. Her fur was now white and her mane and Tail were now fuming with fire. Trixie noticed this coming towards the stage and smirked as she walked up on the stage and slaps Sonic.

To which everyone in the audience gasps at this,and Sonic recovers from this.

"Excuse me ma'am I think you need to go back to your seat, you can't be here." Sonic said looking at Twilight with glassy eyes.

"You should listen to him, Trixie's running a show." Trixie told her crossing her arms with a smirk across her face.

"What is going on here! What are you doing here!" Twilight said as her fire grew more and more furiously, Sonic only stared with bare cycle in his eyes as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but i don't know what you're talking about? Perhaps you should go have a seat and relax." Sonic said gesturing back down stage. Twilight however just lost it

"OKAY WHAT GAME ARE YOU PLAYING AT SONIC?" She yells at him as she was now really worried about him that if there was something wrong with him.

"How do you know my name? And I'm not playing any game." He said as he wanted to walk away. "You need to leave." His eyes were even glossier than before. Twilight took notice of his eyes, and saw his normal Emerald eyes were blank as if his emotions had been taken from him.

"Sonic! What's wrong with you, don't you recognize me at all." Twilight pleaded, Sonic stopped and turned around.

"Like i said, you need to get off stage Twilight." Sonic said, he had no idea why he said Twilight to her.

"Sonic...Trixie please stop this." Twilight begged, "Look I'm sorry I humiliated you in front of everyone, i admit defeat, just let Sonic go."

"Bah! Trixie doesn't know what you're talking about, maybe Sonic just moved on." She said to her throwing up her shoulders in a shrug

"Fine...if you really enjoy making me feel this way…" Twilight said as her normal form returned, Trixie saw tears form in her eyes, this shook her with a feeling of guilt though she pushed it aside in favor of her pride.

"Do not cry because you lost, it makes you look pitiful." Trixie said, "Come on Sonic, We need to hurry up Trixie's next trick."

"..." Sonic stood there watching Twilight's tears hit the ground, he felt a ping inside his chest. It hurt. Sonic held his hand over his chest clutching his tux.

"What are you waiting for...Trixie's show needs to go on…" Trixie said watching Sonic stand there not paying attention to her at all. She then steps over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you listening to Trixie?!" She said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder he grabbed her arm, this caught her off guard, Sonic then pushed her arm aside from him, he then walked towards Twilight. He then knelt down in front of her, Twilight noticed him in front of her and looked down on him.

"Sonic…?"

"I may not have the right words to say to make anything better, hell, i could always make it worse." Sonic said.

"What are you saying?" She said still feeling the tears fall off her face.

"I can't stand it when girls cry...So smile...Twilight…" Sonic said standing back up to hug Twilight as he places his arms around her shoulders, Twilight heard this and started to smile as then hugged him tightly and snuggled his chest as she could as she knew that the Sonic she knew was back to his old self

"H-Hey not so tight there Twi, you're drenching the suit." He said as he then felt Twilight's pound his chest as she was crying.

"Y-You dummy, I thought I almost lost you there to Trixie." She blubbered out as her face was still on his chest. He then stroked her hair.

"It's alright." He said, watching this spectacle go on it made Trixie wonder, was all this really necessary. She wanted to even the score between each other, but this wasn't the right way to do it, Trixie then felt guilt crawling up on. She didn't like the feeling. Trixie then walked over to the two embracing each other. She spoke up.

"I'm...Sorry…" She said losing the third-person attitude as Twilight looked up at Trixie and Sonic turned to her. Trixie was looking down at the ground, her arms dropped to her side. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, I hope you accept my apologies, if not then I understand." She said as she walks off the stage, until Sonic comes in and touches her on the shoulder.

"Hey it's alright Tricks, I'm sorry about what happened to you and Twilight, but can't you try and learn to forgive her?" He said to her. She looked back at Twilight and then to Sonic.

"Well, maybe Trixie thinks maybe my problem was maybe a little overblown?" She said to herself, Sonic then patted her on the shoulder giving his signature thumb.

"Time can heal wounds, but not close them. It's up to you to fix them." Sonic said. Trixie smiled.

"Trixie can see why twilight fell for you." Trixie said, Trixie then turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, Trixie's sorry. she really was a jerk to you and she wants to make amends. Trixie hopes you can forgive her." She said, Twilight waited half a second before bringing Trixie in for a hug. Trixie was caught surprised by the hug, but she melted into her embrace.

"It's ok Trixie, it's my fault too. I made you look like a fool In front of everybody. So I'm sorry too." Twilight said. Trixie teared up biting her lower lip as they fell down her face. She then smiled and hugged a tight hug.

"Two rivals ended up being friends, huh. Shadow probably try to obliterate me." sonic said to himself watching Twilight and Trixie hug it out as the audience started to clap and whoo at the spectacle that just unfolded.

"Wondered if Shadow and me could have worked it out."

" _As if Faker."_

"huh? Was that-" Sonic looked around hearing those familiar words. He then heard his name

"Sonic, don't just stand there being a lump on log. Get over here." Sonic nodded.

"Right." Sonic then clutched his hand and walked over to the two mares. They separated their hug and looked at the hedgehog. Sonic smiled and they all smiled in joy as the stage lit the fires of friendship and strengthened their bonds.

Later that night…

"Oh boy, i bout got in trouble again…" Sonic said making way on the train.

"Why, what happened?" Rainbow asked, Sonic gave a dismissive wave.

"Oh, it's nothing major. If anything it probably be over your head, Haha." Sonic laughed, Rainbow socked his shoulder for that one. She then whipped her hair walked to a seat.

"Eh hehe, guess i said something to true." Sonic said grabbing his shoulder, he then seen Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack get on and walked past him.

"Personally, i think you hit the nail on the head." Applejack said poking more fun at the pegasus who shot a death glare and a pout.

"I had so much fun, i was really surprised at that whole show. Who knew you'd let down your guard and get captured by Trixie's magic." Pinkie summarized with a squee. Sonic grew a sweat bead.

"Uh huh...So Flutters, did you have fun?" Sonic asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, it was nice to give my wings a soak, they feel much better and less tense." She said. She then walked past and sat down beside Pinkie.

"-And how was your day Miss diva." Sonic said.

"Your lucky i know what joke is." Rarity said smiling sitting down followed by spike sitting across from her. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was greeted with a peck on the lips from Twilight who smiled.

"Hey, sorry i got tricked and kidnapped." Sonic said. Twilight shook her head.

"It's ok, you remembered yourself, that's all that matters to me." She said going for another quick peck.

"Right, well let's get a seat. Don't want to stand up on a moving train." Sonic joked as they went and sat down.

"Hey, Sonic." Twilight said.

"Yeah?" Sonic said.

"Do you ever wanna have kids?" Twilight asked.

"WHAAAAAA?!"

* * *

 **SAP:Hey everyone, hope liked the chapter and that little end there, i know uploads aren't frequent, it's mainly because of job hunting and important dates and responsibilities. So instead i will try to upload every other friday, you know, so these chapters don't seem rushed like i'm on a deadline, but aside from that, what was your thoughts NSH.**

 **NSH: Well we can't exactly blame ya. We've all been pretty busy...believe me I know. Anyways besides that I was not expecting that from Twilight. JEEZ! Are you trying to hint at something.**

 **SAP: No….yeah, kinda… i was going to hopefully make one more chapter and end it there.**

 **NSH: Which means what?**

 **SAP: It means you all have to wait til next chapter. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated, hit that follow and fav button, also make sure and check out NintendoSegaHasbro fans work and TOG, sadly couldn't be here at the moment, but still check him out and we'll see you guys next time.**

 **NSH & SAP: Bye!**


	25. The Future (OVA) (END)

Sonic's spines stood straight up as he was reeled back in shock at what he was just asked.

"T-T-Twi?! What are you saying?!" Sonic said as he was trying to recollect himself. Twilight jumped back realizing what she said.

"O-O-Oh, no. I m-meant- would you ever think of having any children later on in life." She said correcting herself. Sonic's eyes returned to their normal size and he slowly eased himself. He then thought about what she asked him. It made him uneasy, thinking about it made him feel...lonely. Sure, he was in love with Twilight, but being the last of his kind… or even the only one...it made him shrink down. He didn't want talk about the situation anymore, feeling that way didn't exactly make him comfortable answering her.

"I don't know, Let's talk about it another time ok, i'm not really feeling up to it." He said avoiding her question again. She furrowed a brow as she's had enough of him avoiding the questions.

"Sonic! Why won't you ever give me straight answers. You always avoid my questions. What the buck is your problem!" She said getting angry with his attitude. Sonic turned to the angry faced unicorn furrowing a brow as well.

"I don't have a problem, I just don't feel like answering right now!" he spat back, Twilight however, she wasn't going to put up with his farce.

"There you go, you keep avoiding the question. Why can't you tell me anything, don't you trust me?!" She asked him. Sonic not wanting to deal with this or wants to answer as he walks over to the train doors.

"You know what I need some fresh air. I'll see you guys back in Ponyville." He said as he opened the doors to their cart and was about to hop out, but then felt someone's hand reached to his own, he turns around and sees Twilight who was bearing a an angry face as she tries to get him to stop.

"NO, you're going to tell me what's wrong with you!" She said as she was trying to lead him back into the train though Sonic didn't want to talk to her about it as he tried to get out. Though then the train started to swerve as it turns through a corner, as that happens Sonic loses his balance and falls out the train with Twilight still holding his arm, losing his footing he fell down twisting his ankle on the connector connecting the train carts together.

"Ah!" Twilight and Sonic both fell off tumbling in the dirt, Twilight landed on her head though breaking her horn off after she and Sonic hit the ground. She screamed as it broke off leaving an aftershock of pain, Sonic rolled and crashed head first into a boulder which knocked him unconscious.

Meanwhile on the train in the others cart.

"Did you guys hear something?" Fluttershy said.

"I didn't hear anything, did you?" Rainbow said looking at Applejack. AJ shook her head no.

"Maybe it was an animal or something dear." Rarity said still looking in her magazine.

* * *

" **Que opening"**

 **(Closer- Inoue Joe)**

 **All That is near us we must know.**

The sky is first shown with a bright sun. A hill is then shown with Sonic standing on it with his arms crossed

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful**

It at first showed him looking at Mobius then as a leaf flew by it changed to Equestria

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Sonic turned to something that touched his shoulder and the Mane Six were there all smiling.

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Sonic smirked as he turned to them. He then turned to Ponyville as they all stood beside him and looked up

 **Instrumental**

A wind blows in and reveals the title: **S** **o** **n** **i** **c** ' **s** **A** **d** **v** **e** **n** **t** **u** **r** **e**

 **You could reminisce; you could recall.**

Sonic is seen running across Ponyville with Rainbow on his tail. He passes by Twilight who holds the back of her head with her hand as he flew by.

 **The very last time you felt joy**

Sonic and Twilight are sitting with the others at a picnic with Sonic laying in the grass with a thinking thought looking at the sky while Twilight was reading

 **Or maybe you are so blessed to a point where you can't remember anything**

Sonic and Twilight explore the strange abandon place as Sonic was ready for anything and Twilight stayed very close.

 **It's a harmony, a miracle**

Celestia and Luna are in some space standing back to back with Celestia at first having her eyes closed then opening them while Luna lowered her head and did the same Celestia did

 **Being able to breath and live at all**

Sonic's old friends are standing some doing poses others just with a smile. The Mane six are doing the same.

 **So here is your one and only chance. Life is an opportunity**

Sonic is standing there with images of his parents flowing by. He then turns opens his eyes and gave a thumbs up

 **All that is near us. We must know.**

Sonic then starts throwing punches at Mecha Sonic as they fight off giving each other a run for their money

 **Could disappear any day. Be careful.**

An older model of Metal Sonic tries to attack Twilight, but she dodges and uses her magic and sling shots the machine at the wall.

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Rainbow is seen sending some egg models flying, but helping her was Tails who used his tail attack and sent them falling and blasted them with his arm cannon

 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

Applejack then kicked some of the egg pawns flying, but Knuckles then runs and uppercuts them into the air sending them flying and they are destroyed

 **You know the closer you get to something**

Pinkie is hopping on robots while Amy is trying to smash them. Rarity is trying to hold a bunch back when Silver and Blaze came in using psychic and fire to destroy them.

 **The tougher it is to see it. And I'll never take it for granted**

Fluttershy was pinned by a few more, but Shadow then came in sending them lying and blasting the last one with a chaos spear

 **Everybody tells you from time to time**

Sonic looks over with his friends behind him as Metal stands in front with a few other mystery enemies behind him.

 **To never give up like a phrase from a movie**

Sonic and Metal run at each other and collide with each other

 **They tell you to stand up for yourself**

The elements of harmony are flying as a hand reaches for them and grabs the middle one.

 **As if it was always that easy**

Sonic's eyes were closed for a bit. He then shoots them open as he lets the elements come to him as he yells.

 **Gather a handful of courage in my heart**

Twilight and the others are all in a circle with Sonic in the middle as they launched a Rainbow attack

 **To go on and survive another day**

Sonic is running again as he heads for Ponyville

 **And I'll never take it for granted**

One by one he flew by his friends until he was beside Twilight. They looked and smiled at each other

 **LET'S GO!**

Sonic and Twilight jump in the air with Sonic having his eyes open and smiling while Twilight had her eyes closed and her mouth smiling and wide open.

 **(End of Song)**

* * *

As Twilight was trying to recover from her aftershock, she looked over at the train as it exited beyond the mountains. She sighed at her misfortune as then looked over at Sonic's unconscious body, She stood up stumbling over to him falling down a time or two. She then tried shaking him.

"S-sonic...Sonic are you alright?" She said as she rolled his body over. She held her head over his chest listening for his heart...it was beating normally. She then rose up and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness he's okay." She then looked over the horizon and saw the sun setting. She then looked around for any shelter that was at least hospitable. She then spotted a small cave across the way leading into one of the mountains.

"A cave, looks like our only choice." She said, she then attempted to pick Sonic's body's up though she lacked the strength to do so as she was straining herself as she carried him.

"Uggh, I…..really…..need to get out more!" She then dropped him as he was leaning on a wall,

"Need...to...exercise more." She panted, she then dropped like a rock as she was now next to him, though as she was breathing hardly from carrying him, she heard Sonic breathing as he moved grunting as he stirred awake.

"Nngh, Oh my head, why is it always the head." He said rubbing his temples, he then rubbed his eyes as he noticed where he was, "Huh? Where is...this?". He asked as he looked around the dark cave.

"We're in a cave." Twilight said slightly winded. Sonic looked over to see Twilight her looking really wiped out. "Oh, Twi are you-" He then saw something he didn't see before with Twilight, her horn on her forehead was broken.

"Whoa! What happened to your horn?!" Sonic shouted, Twilight gave an annoyed look as she was reminded of her "problem". "It broke off when we-" Twilight then felt a wince of pain from her head. Sonic worried, tried comforting her.

"Hey! Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, Twilight's pain subsided and she looked back at the hedgehog. "Yeah, i'll be fine. I'm more worried about you though." She said.

"Me?" He said pointing to himself, " What do you-AH!" Sonic tried to stand up only to feel a shock of pain go through his leg making him collapse, he looks down and sees his ankle was twisted.

"Ow my ankle, damn that hurts!" He said grasping his leg as he tries to soothe the pain, "Careful, don't move it, it only make it worse." Twilight said.

"Grr, great now i can't run, the one thing i love to do and i'm hindered useless." Sonic kicked himself. Twilight then put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Sonic, i'm sure they'll come looking for us." She said. Sonic sighed, "Maybe…" Sonic then began to think about their past events. He remembered his outburst towards Twilight when she was just asking a question, if sonic was being honest with himself, he has been a real jerk. All this time he only at himself as the last mobian alive ever since he woke up. It wasn't right to just avoid things, he needed to face things head on. He began to think more.

" _I may be the last mobian, but that shouldn't prevent my happiness."_ He thought, he then looked over to Twilight. " _-And it's not fair to hide things from Twilight either, I love her, and i shouldn't keep things from, i need to apologize and tell her my feelings._ " He then had to crawl near Twilight as she was trying to prod on her broken horn but keeps hissing in pain as she felt her stump on her forehead.

"Hey Twilight?" He asked her though she was ignoring him on purpose as she never got her answer from Sonic. He looks sad as he knew why she did that, he then crawls next to her and kept poking her to try and get an answer from her.

"Twilight?" He spoke louder still trying to get her attention. She kept avoiding his attention, as Sonic was irritated from this and then in his mind said 'Screw it' and he placed his hands onto Twilight's face and then presses his lips onto Twilight's cheeks. This got her blushing as Sonic reels in and then finally got her attention.

"W-W-What is it?" She said as she was staring at Sonic. "Look, Twilight I'm…..sorry…..for my behavior today." He said as Twilight looked at him as she looked at him questionly as she was now listening to Sonic. "Ok I'm listening. Go on?"

"Ever since I came here, you all have been very nice to me. Dismissing the fact that i'm from another race, it made me think that I may be the last of my kind, but you guys would be there to help me get through it." Sonic said facing away from her looking at the ceiling above them.

"As time went on, i started to feel happy, But then Discord showed some light on my past. He said he knew Father, Jules. Of course he gave me a false answer which made me give up on myself. As you saw, that creature that looked like me was Dark Sonic, my super form wielding unforgiving hatred." He said raising right hand up reaching for the ceiling. He then clenched his fist.

"After that, i didn't want to face the truth anymore. If i was going to come to terms with myself, i wouldn't let anybody know my sad past. I...Couldn't answer your questions cause i couldn't bear the thought of being nothing but a blue hedgehog and nothing more than a fake life...but looking back." He let his hand unfold into a palm as Twilight's hand raised and clasped with each other into an embrace.

"I found that i was never alone to begin with, Meeting you, and the others was best thing to ever to happen to me." He said, Twilight smiled with a tear running down her cheek. They looked back at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Sonic…" She whispered as Sonic then looked at her with his eyes.

"-And from now until i die...I am going to be by your side forever, whether I'm against or with you, I will always be there for you to lean on. That promise, is a promise that will never break." He told her. Twilight tears flowed even more as joy filled inside her heart.

"Oh Sonic, I promise too. I'll follow you to the ends of Equestria to our graves. You can bet on that." She said as She couldn't hold all her tears back, she let loose and rivers flowed down her cheeks as Sonic pulled her into an embrace as her tears stained his fur. He stroked her hair.

"I love you Sonic the hedgehog…." Twilight said as tears started to dry up and Sonic kept stroking her hair which made Twilight sighs in content.

"I love you too...Twilight Sparkle…" He said as he and she then kiss happily and both were moaning from its intensity, then as they move away, the two slowly started to drift into a slumber, with Sonic falling asleep on Twilight's chest and Twilight fully embraces Sonic.

A few hours later...

"Over Here!"

"They seem to be okay."

"That's a good thing, c'mon let's get em back to the train."

"Fluttershy, you still got your med kit?"

"Huh?" Sonic's eyes slowly opened as he saw blurs of colors around him, he was still a bit tired and immediately fell asleep.

"Well, at least they didn't get hurt too bad."

"Your joking right, Her horn is broken!" The shouting jostled sonic awake again.

"Nngh! Keep it down!" He said groggily. "I'm trying to… sleep…" He said as he said the last word slow. The medicine still having an effect on him. He then turned to Twilight as he whispered something under his breath. "Hello beautiful… why don't you and me hit the haaaa…" And like that he was out again. Twilight however just turned as Sonic fell back asleep

A few minutes later…

"Mhmm, Chili dogs…" Sonic said sleep talking.

"What the heck is a chili dog?!"

"I don't know darling, but it sounds repulsive." Sonic's body shot straight up pupil's wide.

"You take that back!" He said demonically, he then snapped back to reality. He then looked around and saw he was back on the train, he then felt something squirm in his arms, he looked down and seen Twilight with him with her horn all bandaged up and some gauze on her scrapes, looking down he seen his foot wrapped in bandages. In fact looking at it gave him an idea for some changes to his look, if he ever decided. He then looked up and seen the others around them.

"Huh? W-what happened?" Sonic said, the others smiled.

"We found you guys inside that cave back there." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, when we got to ponyville, we saw you guys weren't in the cart, we thought you already left, but we couldn't find you." Spike said.

"-And then we went on a hunt to find you guys." Pinkie chimed in.

"Oh, thanks guys." Sonic said sighing in joy. Twilight then began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Nngh, what's going on?" Twilight said yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

"Bout time you woke up, you sleep like a rock, you know that. I can't remember how many times i dropped-" Rainbow then stopped herself midway. "Twilight glared.

"nevermind, it doesn't matter." She said.

"Well, how are you feeling you two?" Fluttershy asked

"Well, other than maybe a slight brain hemorrhage, i'm fine." Twilight said looking at Rainbow who was whistling to herself.

"Same here, except the brain hemorrhage thing…" Sonic said with a sweat bead rolling down his face.

"Well, at least you two are alright." Applejack said tilting her stenton.

"Yeah...We're alright." Sonic smiled.

 _I learned Two things that day…_

"I'm just glad we didn't get hurt badly." Twilight said.

 _One, i had an amazing bunch of friends who were going to be there for me no matter what happened, and two…_

"So what's next Sonic?" Twilight said. Sonic's cocky grin then sneaked its way onto his muzzle

 _I had an amazing...Pony, that i was going to spend the rest of my life with, forever and Always._

"Wherever we go from here, we go together…" He said laying her head on his chest.

* * *

 **SAP:Hey everybody Hope you enjoyed this series, it's been a ton of fun making it, and i can't wait to work on the sequel for this, there have been struggles and late uploads, but you guys stuck with it in the end, and a huge thanks to my good friends NSH, and TOG for helping me out ever since the Discord arc.**

 **NSH: Np dude. I'm glad we could help out and I can't wait for the sequel. Its gonna blow you guys away! I know it.**

 **TOG: Yeah we've had a great time writing with ya! Sure it had ups and downs but I hoped you and the viewers enjoyed this. And the sequel!**

 **SAP: I know, and it's gonna be awesome, especially what has already been planned to happen, it has been a journey, but we are done for now, the sequel will maybe come out next year within the first two months, that's at least what i'm expecting. But don't worry, i'll be sure to have a winter special oneshot when it comes to christmas time, anything else you guys would like to say before we cut ties and end this story.**

 **TOG: Well there's nothing more I can say.**

 **NSH: Yeah I may have a christmas special for M.A.O.E, but that remains to be seen.**

 **SAP:Ok, Anyways. Thank you guys for reading this FanFiction, and if you liked it, put your thoughts into the reviews and let us know how much you enjoyed it, and if you wanna stay updated with more content hit that follow and fav button, also don't forget to go check out NSH and TOG Stories as well, they are amazing at what they do and deserve much credit on this series. As always, we will see you next Time.**

 **NSH & TOG: Bye!**


End file.
